Naruto is Gone!
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Naruto gets tired of chasing Sasuke and being hated on, so he leaves. He goes to the new lands and meets the Titans. Then things happen. This is SasuNaru, yaoi with RedRobin on the sides. Warning very OOC and other things. No read if no like!
1. Naruto runs away

Me: Welcome! As the summary thing under this says, A story of what happens when you let a crappy writer like me, have some fun with crossovers and SasuNaru emotions! It's alright I guess … just read it and tell me.

Minato: I'm in here! YUS!

Me: Ok then Minato, I get it.

Minato: I'm IN this story! YOSH!

Me: God! Shut it or I'll shut it for you!

Tobi: Elena owns nothing but her own things, Naruto is Sasuke's and the copy rights to Naruto belong to Kishimoto, enjoy! :3

Me: ENJOY! And remember, I didn't make you click on this story and read it! And if someone is holding you at gun point and saying, "READ IT BITCH OR I'LL SHOOT!" Then I'm terribly sorry for offending you.  
Enjoy! :D

Naruto is gone!

_A story of what happens when you let a crappy writer like me, have some fun with crossovers and SasuNaru emotions._

Naruto raced through the trees, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai tailing him as they hurried off to find Sasuke.

"Naruto! His team will defend him, you split up and go after him away from us. We'll handle the rest." Naruto nodded at Kakashi and came to a halt.

"Take care dickless, bring back your special bond." Naruto snorted at Sai and smacked his head.

"Shut up Sai!" Sakura sighed and broke the two apart, hugging Naruto in the process. "Good luck Naruto. And bring him back to us, to me." Naruto sighed and looked away, nodding.

"Naruto … good luck." Naruto nodded at Kakashi and left just as Karin cleared the clearing and glared at them.

"You can't take Sasuke-kun! We won't let you!" Juugo and Suigetsu came in soon after and began to charge at the Konoha nin.

Naruto sighed as the sound of battle began to fade. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm not bringing Sasuke back … and I'm not coming back. Take care." Naruto boosted his chakra to his legs and began to propel himself into a large clearing, sensing a large ominous chakra that he has come to recognize as …

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked up from his bandages and smirked at Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe." Naruto growled low in his throat, but otherwise kept calm. Sasuke stood up and began to pace, analyzing his target.

"I'm not here to fight teme. I'm here to talk." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and nodded his head to Naruto.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky, finding peace and tranquility in it. He snapped his head up and glared coldly at Sasuke, his stress clearly visible in his unworldly blue eyes. Sasuke could see the stress, the longing, the … tiredness in them. Naruto sighed one more time and walked closer to Sasuke, keeping his movements slow so as to not set off the Uchiha.

"Look Sasuke I'm … I'm … I fucking quit!" Sasuke stared at Naruto with shock as Naruto sighed once more and stared at the clouds. "I quit. I'm not doing this anymore. I won't chase you, I won't try anymore, I won't even think of you. You're free of me, but I don't know about the others." Sasuke stared as Naruto began to descend to the ground and stare at the clouds, laying on his back like Shikamaru would do.

"I … I just want … I just want you to leave Konoha alone. Leave them alone and extract your revenge on the elders." Sasuke stared in disbelief, not knowing how Naruto knew of his new plan. "I know because Itachi came to me and told me about his past and how Madara would fool you into thinking he himself is a victim, but he isn't. Now please, leave them alone." Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto and slowly approached him.

"Listen dobe, I will never leave them alone, they all must die and you will go with them." Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky, trying desperately to find peace in it.

"Fine … kill me now." Sasuke palled as Naruto stared him dead in the eye with all the seriousness in the world. "When I say I quit Sasuke, I mean I QUIT. I'm not going back to Konoha after this, I'm not going to face all the pain any longer and … I won't bug you anymore." Sasuke was speechless as Naruto looked at the sky once more.

Sasuke sank down beside Naruto and stared in disbelief. "Sasuke … its over. I'm done. We're through." Naruto made to get up, but was pinned down by Sasuke himself.

"Let go teme, I'm leaving." Sasuke shook his head and looked into Naruto's big blue eyes. "Naruto … you can't leave. I … I need you." Now it was Naruto's turn to stare in disbelief and become speechless as Sasuke neared his face even closer.

"wh ... what? I don't even see you anymore! And you want to kill me, so how can you need me?" Sasuke took on a pensive look which quickly turned into a perverted sneer that even Jiraya would be proud of. "Easy … because all that time I was running away from you. I lusted after you _Na-ru-to_." With that said, Sasuke moved quickly in to capture Naruto's lips, making said blonde freeze.

Sasuke pressed his lips harder onto Naruto's, trying to get him to cooperate, but Naruto stayed still, processing all that was happening in his mind. Sasuke soon grew tired and forcefully bit Naruto's bottom lip, making Naruto gasp and giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity. Sasuke plunged his tongue into Naruto's warm cavern, tasting the sweetness that was Naruto. He moaned and began to roam all over Naruto's mouth, invading and conquering everything in his reach. Sasuke's tongue soon reached Naruto's and tried to coax it to play with him, but the tongue stayed still, Naruto being to nervous and still stunned to do anything.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and stared at the blushing, stunned blonde as he opened his eyes and stared at Sasuke. "Sasuke … I … Just kill me already! Its too late for this shit! I've eliminated Pein, made friends with Konan, lost Erro-sennin, and almost lost Kakashi-sensei and Shizune-nii! I don't want to feel anymore pain. Those villagers see me as a hero, but …" Sasuke stayed still as Naruto started to sob. Something in his heart started to break as Naruto's tears began to flow freely. He reached for Naruto, comforting him with gentle touches and strokes.

"But after that incident on that mission, they all criticize me, they all hate me. And I've grown to forget about hatred, but when it comes even from my makeshift family … how can it not hurt? So please, just don't do anything to Konoha, and … don't come after me, or just kill me now." Sasuke's heart lurched at the thought of loosing his precious blonde, the object of his desires, the light to his dark world, and the key to his heart. He hugged the blonde close, not letting him go even when he began to struggle, and a miracle happened.

Sasuke was crying. He cried into Naruto's neck, he held the blonde closer, not wanting him to see the tears. Naruto could feel Sasuke's silent weeps, could feel the riverlets of tears, could smell the salty scent of tears. He hugged Sasuke back, comforting Sasuke as he comforted him.

"Sasuke …?" Sasuke stilled and looked up into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto … I'm sorry. I … love you and I can't let you go!" Naruto's heart stopped beating and he smiled at Sasuke.

"Good, then I'm not the only one in love. I love you Sasuke, but if you kill all those innocent people, you won't see me again." Sasuke nodded, smirking at how Naruto managed to ruin a love filled moment.

Naruto kissed Sasuke, his mouth opening and offering his essence to Sasuke who took the opportunity and roamed Naruto's mouth once again. Naruto submitted immediately to Sasuke and enjoyed the moment of bliss brought to him by Sasuke. The kiss lasted a long time, leaving Naruto in a daze and Sasuke smirking at a panting, blushing, adorable Naruto.

Naruto thrusted his hips up against Sasuke's, making him groan out in pleasure. He began to move his hips in a circular motion against Sasuke's, every once in a while thrusting them harder. Sasuke began to groan and mark Naruto's neck as he kept pace with the blonde kitsune's thrusts. Naruto began to pant even more as the speed of the thrusts began to quicken, holding onto Sasuke for dear life as he felt a burning sensation deep in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke hugged the blonde closer as they both climaxed together, riding out their orgasms with each other and laying together.

"Sasuke … I … I'm sorry …" Sasuke raised an eye brow at Naruto, but soon his vision began to fade into black and the last thing he saw was Naruto kissing him good bye. "… I'm so sorry, but I have to leave … go to Tsunade … go to Konoha … I love you …"

_'I love you … Naruto …'_ Sasuke thought as his vision finally faded into black.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes finally closed. He watched with teary eyes as Sasuke's face turned into a relaxed expression. He turned away, reaching into his kunai pouch and pulling out a storage scroll that had the kanji of HOKAGE SEAL. He placed it beside Sasuke and kissed him one more time, before leaving the clearing, casting a rain jutsu that Nagato gave him to wash away his tracks.

Naruto sprinted through the trees, the rain following after him, splitting up in random directions every time he thrusted his arm out.

_'Erro-sennin, I am your legacy, but I'm tired, please forgive me.'_ Naruto stopped in his tracks once the ocean of the new world came into view. He stepped on the water, the waves under his feet relaxing him as he took off in a run, away from the hidden lands, and away from home.

He ran for hours on end, day and night he didn't stop until he could see land once again. _'Ok, so Erro-sennin said he had come to the new lands once long ago. Now where do I … wait! Erro-sennin left me a scroll to find my way!'_ Naruto stopped on a tree and took out a green scroll. He opened it and the first thing he saw was … a white mist?

The mist sprang out and covered him, making him feel a tingling on his body. Just as suddenly as the mist had came, it was gone, but Naruto felt something about himself change.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto looked at the scroll once again and opened it up even further, feeling as if something happened.

_Gaki,  
__If you're reading this, which you are, it means either something has happened to me and I'm not there to help you, or you are tired of the village and ran away for a while and I'm dead. I'm gonna go with the ladder. But anyway, I'll help you out in hiding from the ninjas for your journey to find yourself, but first you have to do one last mission for me. But before you go, I want you to go to a special place where there will be more for you to behold. Go there and the next step will be there._

Naruto stared at the scroll, determined to go and do this one last mission for his master. "I'll do it Erro-sennin, for you." Naruto took off once again, heading due north towards a large clearing in the dense forest. Once there Naruto placed the scroll on the ground as the instructions said and then suddenly, a large mansion appeared in the clearing.

Naruto took a step into the mansion and stared in amazement at the spectacular display before him.

"Oi Gaki! Over here!" Naruto turned, startled at the voice of the one person he knew shouldn't be there, but there he was. Sitting on a chair in the middle of the large living room was Jiraya himself, grinning at the stunned expression on Naruto's face.

Jiraya waved sheepishly at Naruto as he neared Jiraya and poked him, "Uhh … Hey Gaki. Seems the jutsu worked, you're here … hello? Can you hear me?"

Naruto stared at his late master and shook his head, trying to clear away frustrating thoughts. "Yeah, I can hear you! But …" Jiraya rolled his eyes and pointed to the scroll in Naruto's hands. "Told you there was more to behold." Jiraya chuckled as Naruto sweat dropped and rolled his eyes.

"Hey … what was the mist for, and how are you here?" Jiraya stopped his chuckling and smiled, motioning Naruto closer to him.

"The mist was a jutsu that makes you speak other languages and Shinigami made a deal with me, he also made one with every hokage … check this out." Jiraya walked out of the room, only to reappear with every hokage to ever live.

"Naruto … meet the Hokages of the leaf's past. Leaf's Hokages … this is Naruto, the one I told you would be Hokage." Jiraya grinned to the Hokages as he presented his proud pupil, but Naruto stayed still and quiet.

"Erro-sennin … I -"Naruto was cut off by a loud guffaw coming from the man at the end, laughing at Jiraya. "Hahahaha Shihou! That's the perfect name for you." Sarutobi chuckled and nodded in agreement as Jiraya retreated to the corner and a dark aura appeared above him.

Sarutobi stared curiously at Naruto as he looked at the ground with shame. "Naruto … what were you about to say before Minato interrupted?" Naruto looked up, meeting the eyes of Sarutobi as he began.

"Erro-sennin I … I quit. I will not go back to Konoha, not even after I find myself. I've left them all behind, all the hatred, all the fights, all the assassinations. I've even made Sasuke not attack the villagers." Jiraya gasped in astonishment and looked at his pupil with remorse.

"Look, after I defeated all the bodies of Pein, and made friends with Konan … I realized that there will always be hatred for me. And after that, we had to go on a top secret mission and … I failed. I failed, but what hurt me most was not the hatred from the villagers, no I'm used to that, what hurt me most was … that my makeshift family all hated me."

Naruto looked down to the floor and sighed, trying to find a way to help them understand. "Look Erro-sennin, I love the leaf so, I went after Sasuke and told him to not kill the villagers, but to go after the elders. He should be awake and at the village by now, I convinced him to go back home." Jiraya stared in astonishment as Naruto told them of Sasuke's return home.

"Wait a minute! You … defeated … PEIN?" Naruto chuckled at his sensei's antics and nodded, his eyes brightening right on the spot. "Yeah … you wanna see how?" Jiraya nodded in absolute excitement and Naruto began to draw in chakra.

He could feel the natural chakra in the air and absorbed it. He could hear the gasp from Jiraya and smirked as he opened his eyes to reveal his sage mode. "Impressed? I heard you looked like a toad mix when you were in sage mode." Jiraya retreated to a corner to sulk about how his pupil really did surpass him.

Sarutobi rolled his eyes at Jiraya and motioned Naruto closer, "Listen Naruto, I know how much you hate the looks, ever since you were a kid, but that is no reason to drop your dreams and leave the village." Naruto nodded and smiled at him in a kind and gentle way.

"I know old man, I know. Maybe after this mission, I will go back. Either way, I'll let you know." Sarutobi smiled at Naruto as he made his way over to the middle of the hall.

"Oi Erro-sennin! Check this out!" Naruto called out his clones and began to form a small rasengan, which turned into a slightly bigger rasengan which in turn began to have wind properties. Jiraya stared at the awesomeness that was Naruto as he began to form his Fuin: Rasen-shriken.

They all stared at the shear power that was projected from the powerful rasengan and once more their jaws dropped as he threw the Fuin: Rasen-shuriken out the window and hit a 2-ton tree which fell to the ground, groaning on impact.

"Pretty good, eh? That is the work of a modified rasengan." Naruto grinned at their astonished expressions as he sat on the floor.

"B-But … I never … finished developing … the rasengan." Naruto looked up at Minato as he stuttered about the rasengan. "Oh I know that _Dad_ but me, Erro-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, and Yamato-taicho worked hard on it." Minato's jaw dropped at the thought of his son working with his ex-student, smirking when Naruto smiled genuinely at the thought of his sensei.

Jiraya rolled his eyes at all three of them and turned to look at Naruto, "He learned the rasengan in one week, he developed his own style of rasengan in one and a half weeks, and made the Fuin: Rasen-shuriken in one week as well." Naruto smirked and looked at Jiraya, "AND I mastered the sage mode in FOUR days. After which I had use to go defeat the great Pein and his six bodies." Minato stared in astonishment as everything became clear in his head while Jiraya ran to his corner to sulk one more time. "That … is … SO DAMN GREAT!" Soon after his outburst, Minato was gone.

"Well … that was unexpected. Anyways, I should really get on that mission yo-" "Wait." Naruto turned his attention to the Shoidai and Hidaime Hokages, who were both quiet the whole time. Naruto bowed towards them and kept quiet as they spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are a special person. You've surpassed both your senseis and even your own father. Now tell us, why is it that a little trouble comes, and you quit like a coward and leave." Once the Shoidai finished Naruto stood straight and stared at the floor. "I am no coward. And I'm not running away, I need to find myself and take care of a few things. No one knows the future, even I don't know what will happen after this mission, but I will say this. I AM NO COWARD. I am the son of the Yondaime, the last Uzumaki, the last jinchuuriki, and the last person to hold hope for peace in the land of ninjas."

The Shoidai and Hidaime nodded at him and shared a smile. "Well that's great, but why did it take people hating you, for you to leave?" Naruto sighed and stared out the window at the clouds. "I shall tell you a story of a boy. There was once a boy in a village that was orphaned since the day he was born. Many people ignored him, many hated him, but what everyone did was hurt him. At the time, the boy didn't know that he housed a demon inside him, but he went on living. During his child hood, many attempted to assassinate him, rape him, even humiliate and sell him into slavery. But the boy escaped even when all odds were against him."

Naruto didn't notice that his father came back with his mother, who was already at tears at the news that his son was here. They listened to the rest of the story as Naruto shed tears.

"He would find a way to get attention, and usually it was bad, but he did it anyway. He met a teacher who at first ignored him, hated him, humiliated him. It didn't take but a single assassination attempt to the young boy's life, for the teacher to realize that he did wrong. Years passed and he made friends with other kids. He even made friends with another who housed a demon and even managed to change that other boy's opinion about love and friends. He had many friends soon after, but his best friend left. The boy went after him, but he lost in the great battle between them, where the entire village hated the boy for not bringing him back and even accused him for trying to kill his best friend. More years passed and his master, the man he almost felt was his real family, died. It left him devastated, but he moved on. Most in the village still hated him, but didn't push him. Then came they day when the village was attacked and completely destroyed. That day, the boy saved them all, but his happiness was short lived for one day, in a mission, he messed up and even his friends hated him.

"Now put yourself in that boy's shoes and tell me, wouldn't you hurt in the inside? To live a life without your parents, to loose your best friend and future love?" Naruto became silent and looked off to the left as they all processed the information.

"Oh my baby! We didn't know you would have to endure that!" Naruto looked up to see a red head crying into his father's chest and breaking away to hug him. He smiled at her and shook his head. "No need to be sorry _mother_, it's alright I lived through it and that's what counts. Anyway, that is why all it took was people hating me to make me leave, but I will be back." The Shoidai and Hidaime nodded and smiled a little at Naruto in sympathy.

"Oh that reminds me! Old man! Konohamaru wants to tell you something." Sarutobi looked up from his pondering and nodded at Naruto to go on. "Well he says …" Naruto formed a transformation jutsu and turned into Konohamaru, then transformed again using his orioke-no-jutsu and, "… I finally beat you!" In Naruto's place where Konohamaru stood, a sexy girl with black hair stood there sending kisses at Sarutobi who fell back with a huge nosebleed and fainted. A flash could be seen as Sarutobi fell with his nosebleed and a puff of smoke appeared.

"YOSH! I did it! This will be Konohamaru's birthday present! I just need a signature of the old man, and it will be perfect!" Everyone stood gaping at a happy dancing Naruto and an unconscious Sarutobi. "I knew sensei was a pervert, but I didn't know that it was closer to my level," pondered Jiraya as he poked Sarutobi's leg.

"Hey Naruto … where did that hickey come from?" Jiraya raised his eyebrow suggestively and poked Naruto in the ribs, making the blonde blush and splutter.

"Was it from … Sasukeeeee?" Naruto's blush grew in intensity and he fell down anime style, making everyone laugh and his mother take a picture. "Aw! My little boy is all grown up and belongs to some Sasuke character!" Naruto sweat dropped and growled.

"I DO NOT!" Everyone laughed once again as the blonde stood up and pouted.

"Alright! lets get on with this mission! So tell me what it's about!" Naruto yelled, pumping his hands into the air as Kushina smiled and cried some more, proud that her son turned out to be so good.

[.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.]

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and the old team 8, along with Iruka were in front of Tsunade as she paced and stared out the window behind her desk, waiting her orders. "Alright look, I'll come clean with this … Naruto ran away."

Sakura and Kakashi stared at her in bewilderment as the old team 8 let their jaws drop. "Naruto … did … WHAT? That BAKA! And right after Sasuke-kun came back for us, what the hell was he thinking? Just wait till I get my hands on tha—" Sakura was cut off by a deep growl coming from Sasuke.

"YOU will not lay a single finger on my dobe! Or do you forget that it was because of NARUTO that I came back? Because Naruto is the only one I came back for, the rest can die in a cave and rot for all I care, but since the dobe likes you, I won't kill you." Sakura remained silent as the Uchiha brooded over not having his dobe near him.

"Second announcement, Naruto requested that Uchiha not be executed or put in jail, and since Naruto asked for it, you won't, but hear this right now, you will be monitored at all times!" Sasuke nodded and held his hand up.

"Wait, why does he get to say if the Uchiha gets put in jail or not?" Kiba asked, honestly curious.

"Because … He is the son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, and he holds more power than the council, and now me since he will be the new Hokage when he gets back." Everyone nodded, making an "Oh" as Tsunade smirked at their facial expressions.

"Wait, one condition," Tsunade nodded for Sasuke to state his condition, "SAKURA doesn't get anywhere near me and would someone PLEASE crack open her damn delusional head and tell her I'm gay and I'll never like her." Tsunade stood gaping like a fish as Sasuke smirked and glanced out the window.

Tsunade sighed and nodded, throwing Sakura a glance that meant business. "Alright, you all have a mission, this mission was left behind by Jiraya, so its very important. Jiraya found some lands out of the Elemental Countries and thought we should investigate. Your mission is to travel to that place, gather information, and … find out if they are enemies of friends." They all nodded and made their way out, but were stopped when Tsunade coughed.

"Be at the gates in 4 hours tops, any later and you will be left behind." They all nodded and scattered, leaving Tsunade to think about the meeting._ 'Naruto … where are you? I need you here to control the Uchiha.' _She sighed and sat down, for once not drinking sake and starting her work early.

[.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.]

"Wow, that's a great mission! Alright considering the information you've given me, my prior knowledge, and listening to you guys talk in a group huddle about the mission I'd say … I need clothes to fit in, a "phone" that can let me communicate with you guys using chakra, a map of the city I'll be staying in, a car, an insider's guide to find the enemies and figure out if they know of the Elemental Countries or not, and a pet." Jiraya and Sarutobi were stunned that Naruto, THE most knuckle-headed, tackle-the-mission-without-thinking, ninja of the village, could come up with such an exact answer without even being told little more than a mission outline.

"Wait … why a pet?" Naruto smirked and turned towards them, his smirk only growing at the sight of Jiraya's curious expression. "Because I really want one!"

"What the fuck? You seriously are one unpredictable ninja Naruto."Naruto smirked and suddenly vanished into thin air, only to reappear outside, visible to everyone through a window.

"What was that? He was faster than me!" Everyone turned to see a stunned Minato staring at his son meditating and glowing in a blue-red chakra mix.

"I believe I know what it is … him being himself, his true self, the one he hid all his life." Everyone threw Jiraya a questioning look as he smiled towards his pupil.

"Look, back when I took him on our 2-year training trip, he told me that his life was a lie, that he could never be himself for fear of the villagers. I never understood and so, I brushed it off, but now I do. In the village, everyone thinks Naruto was an idiot, but in reality, he was - no IS an exceptional ninja, surpassing even the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans. But if the villagers would have known that, they would have believed that Kyuubi was behind it and ordered him killed. Now that he doesn't need to worry about it anymore, he can finally be himself.

Jiraya heard a small sniffling sound from Minato's direction and turned to spot Kushina in Minato's embrace. "Oh my dear son! He had to go through all of that alone!" Kushina turned towards the window to see Naruto making various hand signs and muttering under his breath.

"But he sure is an exceptional boy, I'm happy he grew up well." Minato smiled and hugged his wife as they watched Naruto cast his jutsu on a cellphone that was in front of him. Naruto jumped up and down with joy and suddenly vanished, only to reappear half a second later in front of them, smiling excitedly and holding up a beautifully painted cellphone with a nine tailed fox as its design job. The design of the phone was exquisite, depicting a peaceful fox with beautiful fur.

Everyone stared in awe as Naruto beamed happily over his work. "Like it? I made it especially for me, so only I can use it since its fused with my chakra." The Hokages whistled in amazement at Naruto's advanced craftsmanship and Jiraya and Kushina both smiled happily at him.

"Alright gaki, you still need your supplies, your clothes, that car you wanted, and a pet if you want to fit in." Naruto smirked knowingly at Jiraya, which had him puzzled as to why Naruto was smirking. "Erro-sennin, I already have that." Naruto whistled and 20 clones all gathered around, presenting him his tools, clothes and one clone outside inside a black Lamborghini Murcielago with a nine tails painted on the hood, sides, and back, showing off a beautiful mural of running foxes all around. "I even found a pet! Its a small nine tailed fox and his name will be Kyuubi." Everyone palled at the new information, readying themselves to attack the fox if it tried anything, thinking that it was the real Kyuubi somehow free of his prison and here to kill Naruto.

However, they all stared in amazement as another clone entered the hall carrying a very small fox with beautiful orange fur and black tail ends and paws. It had beautiful unusual blue eyes and yellow streaks over its head and back, making it seem as if it were Naruto himself in fox form. Naruto smiled sheepishly as he picked the fox up from his clone's arms and nuzzled it close. "If I can't keep him, then I wont go!" Jiraya chuckled at Naruto's antics and swatted his hand at him.

"It's alright Gaki, just say that he is a rare Japanese fox cat and everything will be alright, after all … those have been extinct for quite some time now." Naruto chuckled and began to walk over to Minato and Kushina, hugging them close and smiling as they almost suffocated him. "We're not going anywhere Naruto, Shinigami made us a promise! And if that bastard decides to go back on his word … well lets just say he won't have a reputation anymore." Naruto chuckled, feeling like he would rather not know what his mother would do to the Shinigami.

"Well, get going! Oh and before you leave … grab some money from the money room and buy 17 acres of land, then lay the scroll in the center and step back. Because you are taking this house with you." Naruto sighed and nodded, walking out to the door and turning back around. "Wait … aren't you guys coming as well?" Sadly they looked away, knowing full and well that the intensity of Naruto's uke-eyes would be too much for them.

"Sorry Naruto, but … Shinigami only lets us come here once a week, and we're let out for about 2 days, you came just when we were about to leave." Naruto sighed, hugging everyone one by one and sniffling when he got to his parents.

"Listen here Naruto, we don't care who it is you love, as long as you love them. We just wanted to say that because … we've missed so much! Have a good time and next time we come back … it'll be on Friday and some time on Saturday, so take care." Naruto chuckled and nodded, hugging his mother tighter as she let go.

"Son, take good care and … I know about your merge with Kyuubi, be careful with that power." Naruto nodded and laughed, letting go of his old man and watching as they all left. "Naruto! The money room is right behind you!" Naruto rolled his eyes, "Just like Erro-sennin to think I'm still an idiot." Naruto sighed as he began to walk, Kyuubi waking from his nap in his arms. Kyuubi leaped onto his shoulder and hid inside his jacket as he began to walk.

"Alright, so we're going to … go to Tokyo? Well … that's good I guess." Kyuubi looked up at Naruto and mewled, purring and rubbing himself into Naruto's neck.

"Geez Kyuubi, are you a cat or a dog?" Kyuubi just stared at him innocently and mewled once more as Naruto rolled his eyes and opened the door to the money room.

"Money room? More like a treasure room! Damn, there is so much paper, copper, iron, and gold in here to buy the whole damn world if I wanted to!" Kyuubi yipped and jumped off, running over to a wall opposite from Naruto where there was a wall of mirrors. Kyuubi jumped and growled at his reflection, trying to scare away the strange fox there.

"Kyuubi! That's you you silly fox!" Naruto yelled with an arm full of gold in his hands. "Lets go Kyuubi before you hurt yourself." Kyuubi huffed and followed after a giggling blonde as he stuffed the gold into his pockets and walked out of the mansion, picking up the scroll and walking away.

"Alright Kyuubi, lets go to Tokyo and buy some land." Naruto sighed as Kyuubi yipped and ran off in front of him, making him walk faster. _'I hope I don't have to run into anything bad, I'll just use Gamakichi to send the information over to Tsunade.'_

[.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.]

Tsunade huffed as everyone assembled in front of her. "There's going to be a change in the line up. Neji is going with you, that way you have three pairs of eyes." Everyone nodded, Neji making his way over to Hinata and smiling at her. "Kakashi and Iruka are to be the leaders in this, which means you follow their orders to the fullest, got that Uchiha?" Sasuke scoffed and nodded, wanting to be out hunting his blonde than doing the stupid mission with them.

"Sakura and Hinata, tend to anyone you may, even if they're not in battle, we need to know what they're sicknesses are." They nodded and bowed deeply to her, making her smile at them.

"The mission is simple, get in, get out, don't get caught. If even one of you is caught, try to get them out and leave at once." They nodded and waited for her orders.

"You are to go across the Elemental Countries and over to the oceans of the new lands, that is where you will find these lands that Jiraya was speaking about. There will be no communication with me what so ever, and most of all … you're all on your own. Take care and do this right, for the sake of us all." They nodded once more before taking to the trees, leaving Tsunade looking after them.

"So … Uchiha, why did you come back?" Sasuke looked over at Neji and Kiba, wondering how the hell they managed to synchronize their words at the same time perfectly.

"Naruto came to me, he said he was tired of all the hate, that no matter what he did, it would always come back to him. He told me about the defeat of Pein, how after that there was a mission and he messed up. Now tell me … what did he do to make you all hate him so much and harm him that way? He trusted you, and you all let him down!" Everything went quiet, the guilt of their actions finally hitting them all full power.

"I should have defended him, yet I didn't. I didn't know he hurt so much, he was always smiling that smile and telling me he was alright." Sasuke sighed and looked over to Iruka, nodding for him to continue.

"He … he was the commanding officer on a mission, and he messed up on his plan, which made everyone in his squad die, everyone except him. When he came back and tried to explain, they didn't listen and thought he was only saving himself and didn't care about the rest. I should have been there for him!" Kakashi sighed and placed a comforting hand on Iruka's shoulder, making everyone stop as Iruka tried to gather himself up.

"So that's it? Because of one single mistake … you condemn him to life? What about all of you? Huh? You all thought he was "The Kyuubi" You all mistreated him, hated him, and even tried to get rid of him! Yet he was innocent of it all! All the damn accusations you placed on him, yet he forgave you all. What he did … it was nothing to what everyone in this whole damn shit hole of a village did! And time after time, he went out, risked HIS life, and saved you all even though he didn't have to do a single thing for all of you assholes! What were you all thinking? Tell me now damn it!" Sasuke was seething by the end of his speech, everyone's eyes downcast and trembling with guilt.

"This is why I left the damn village, why I didn't want to come back! Yet he, my dobe, my blonde, my Naruto, he came after me time, after time, after time! He didn't give up hope, and he ESPECIALLY did not say he loved me and then stay in the god damn village the whole time missions were given out to come find me!" Sakura flinched, the harshness of the words getting to her because they were the truth, she didn't do a single thing to go after Sasuke, yet Naruto did.

"What's the matter Sakura? You finally opening your god damn eyes? Time after time, all you were was a liability, Naruto and I got hurt during every single fight we had together as a team just because you got in the way! Because of you, he would get trapped trying to save you! Because of you, I was bitten by that damn pedophile snake bastard! Because of YOU I left! I had a better chance of staying if you would have told Naruto to come with you that night to stop me! Yet you didn't did you?" Sakura cried, slightly pained that Sasuke was attacking her, but more happy that he was telling her what she did wrong.

"And the rest of you … was it really necessary to act that way towards him?" Kakashi snapped and lashed out, pushing Sasuke away from them all. "What about you? What reasons did you have to do that to Naruto?" Sasuke smirked, chuckling an evil chuckle and looking at them like a predator would to his prey.

"My reasons? Well Kakashi, my reasons are simple enough … I lusted after the idiot, every single thing that he did, whether it was eating his prized ramen, or that training with the trees you gave us. I was always holding back from raping his ass and claiming him as mine. Finally I couldn't stop myself and had to go. I thought that if I left the temptation, that it would be better, but each and every time that we met, he would always tempt me with his delicious body. Each and every time, he would always make me wish I could just rape him and keep him locked up In a closet, but I couldn't. So you see, I had my reasons, now tell me yours." Everyone gaped at Sasuke as he drooled over the thought of Naruto.

"Whoa! I knew you were … unusual, but I never would have thought on a rapist level!" Everyone stared at Kiba as he fell laughing, making Sasuke smirk and Neji chuckle. "Well you see Uchiha, we didn't do anything, the one who did is a certain banshee that wouldn't stop saying he was an idiot." Sasuke growled and turned away from them, jumping into the nearby tree and slashing a branch off of it with pure, raw, power.

"Let's go, we've wasted enough time here already." They nodded, following after Sasuke and his weird mood swings.

"No but really Uchiha … what was the last thing you and Naruto did." Kiba yelled out, trying to learn more of his knuckle headed buddy and the moody Uchiha. "We rubbed on each other until we came and he left, saying to go back to Konoha and Tsunade. He also asked me not to kill you all or he would never speak, listen, or even let me taste him ever again and well … that would just be a tragedy! I NEED my damn blonde damn it!" Everyone sweat dropped as Sasuke began to mutter something about blonde asses that will be his and then proceeded to drool.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~...Somewhere in Tokyo...~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Naruto stood in the middle of a field, thinking about how big it was just as a man walked up behind him. "Excuse me sir, but this field is 18 acres, and I'm sure it will be enough, so have you made your decision?" Naruto smiled and nodded, handing over a small black case with the money he exchanged the gold for inside. "Yes, but I would like to go to the middle of it if it's alright with you, then you may leave. I'm planning on building my house here and would like to see it from the middle." The man nodded, glad that he didn't have to stay another minute, before leading Naruto to a small golf cart and driving to the middle, behind a bunch of huge trees and leaving him there.

"Take care young man! And I hope you're construction will be successful!" Naruto nodded, smiling as the man disappeared behind the trees then left. Naruto made 20 clones, each one going off with some money in their pockets and a mission to buy supplies.

20 minutes later the place was filled with many things and talking clones. "Alright guys Today we—what the hell? Why did you guys buy flowers?" The clones all grinned and looked sheepishly at the ground. "Boss … we want to plant!" Naruto sighed and nodded, going to the middle of the clearing and placing the scroll there.

"HIT THE DECK! It's going to burst!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the way of a newly formed mansion. Everyone stared in awe as it made a perfect shadow over them. "Alright, we're going to make a drive way, then you guys can plant shit and all of that." Everyone nodded and began working, digging the hole for the cement and moving the gardening supplies over near the mansion.

Once everything was finished, they nodded and walked over to Naruto, who was putting some finishing touches on the sides of the driveway. "We're done boss … can we work on it now?" Naruto sighed as Kyuubi yipped, nodding to them as Naruto did the same. The clones all squealed and giggled, making Naruto sweat drop as they ran over to the hundreds of roses, tulips and other flowers there. Some even carried in large willow trees and laid them over on the sides as Naruto picked up the iron gates and began to work on the perimeter of the house.

"Geez Kyuubi, they sure are a funny bunch, and they're me!" Kyuubi smiled and yipped, running along and helping Naruto with his tails.

"Lets just hurry up and finish the yard so we can start the real mission tomorrow, I really want to get around this city, it seems lively, but the real city is still two miles away from me, but it'll be worth it since it's peaceful here." Kyuubi purred as Naruto set up the last of the iron gates, some clones appearing with paints to paint them.

"Please boss?" The clones used Naruto's uke-eyes against him, making him glare at them and blush.

"F-Fine … my own attack used against me, how shameful!" Naruto sighed dramatically as the clones chuckled and began to paint the gates.

"Alright guys, I'll make some more of you guys and go to sleep, you guys finish up here."

"HAI!" Naruto sighed as he created more clones, going inside and then taking on a puzzled look. "Which room is mine?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~...Somewhere in the middle of Tokyo...~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

[From here on … 'Japanese' … 'English', got it? Good xD]  
"Where the hell are we?" a raven haired guy seethed, tired of the chase he was a part of.

"Looks like we're back in Tokyo … sweet!" The green boy yelled out, making everyone sweat drop.

"Alright, lets scout out and go see if we can find a place to stay, we won't be able to leave until we find Red X again and put a stop to him. Titans, Go!" They spread out, asking anyone they could find for a place to stay.

"RAVEN! WAIT UP!" Raven sighed and turned around, seeing Starfire behind her smiling as she caught up. "Tonight is a wonderful night for the scouting of homes, don't you think?" Raven sighed and kept going forward as Starfire began to chat animatedly behind her.

"Look Starfire, it's Tokyo, I don't think we'll find a place without them asking for money in return, and after Robin's foolishness … they might ask for a large sum to cover his 'activities'. So I say we go find the others and find a way to get out of this mess." Starfire sighed and nodded, feeling like it was futile to argue, since she thought the same too.

"Lets just get this over with and get back to Jump City." Raven said as she flew away from her and towards the center of the city, looking of her other team mates and asking people along the way for a place to stay.

"Come on BB, hurry up and lets get going!" Beast boy groaned in annoyance as he walked further, his old fangirls stalking him from behind. Raven sighed as she and Starfire landed behind them, startling Beast Boy into jumping ten feet in the air, also causing the fangirls to squeal because of that.

"Geez! Don't do that! I almost crapped my pants because of you!" Beast boy yelled as he pointed his finger into Raven's face. "Uh … yeah." Cyborg shook his head and rolled his eyes, walking ahead and asking a random passer by for a place to stay.

"I say we find Robin and find a way to get back to Jump City, these people won't help us without asking for money, and last time I checked, we don't chase villains with money on us, now do we?" Everyone stared at Beast Boy as if he grew two heads.

"I was just about to say that … how did you..." Beast boy rolled his eyes and scoffed at Raven.

"I'm not just some idiot! If you would take the time to get to know me, you'll find out that I am quiet smart, I just don't use it much." They all nodded, sighing as a familiar cloned—head of blonde approached them lugging a bunch of plants and soils with him.

"Excuse me, but … do you have some room for us to stay at your place? We have no money and our team leader needs a place to stay for us." The Naruto clone raised an eyebrow at Cyborg, contemplating on what he said.

"Great, another one who doesn't know English!" The Naruto clone smirked and nodded, motioning for them to follow him.

"Sorry, you're just the first person to ask me is all. And yeah, I have plenty of room, let me just call up home and say I'm bringing some people over … some weird people." The Naruto clone chuckled as he pulled out a cloned copy of the real Naruto's phone, calling up the real Naruto and explaining the situation.

"He says its alright for you guys to come, but for me to hurry on up because he needs me." They all nodded, Cyborg calling up Robin through his communicator and nodding.

"Robin says he is on his way." Just as he said that, Robin appeared in front of them, startling everyone except the Naruto clone. "Hello, I'm Robin, the team leader." The Naruto clone nodded and smiled, motioning for them to follow as he lugged the small cart filled to over it's capacity of gardening supplies.

"I'm just someone, the real one you will meet at home, now come along. He said I have to get there soon with the stuff." They all watched as the Naruto clone pulled the cart along as if it only carried a feather. They walked and walked, making good progress as the Naruto clone walked faster than them, surprising them even more.

"Hey, what did you mean by, the real one you will meet at home?" Raven asked, the question bugging her ever since he had said it.

"I meant what I meant. We're here." They all lifted their gazes to a giant mansion hidden behind giant trees and a gate, painted with golden nine tailed foxes. "Hey 12! Good work on the outside!" Another man, identical to the man guiding them appeared and nodded, smiling as he opened the gates.

"Thanks 1, but you should see inside!" They walked in, turning around to see the gates on the inside, they were decorated in a scenery of a large village with mountains as far as the eye can see and a maintain face with faces carved into them. "You think Boss will like it?" The clone, now named 1, nodded and smiled, bringing in the Titans and the cart as 12 shut the gates.

"Alright guys, 1 came back with more flowers!" there were squeals of all kinds as the clone was bombarded with more clones, each one smiling and taking some supplies.

Naruto walked out of the mansion, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and Kyuubi jumped up on his head and curled up. He watched as the clones jumped on the first clone, rolling his eyes and walking down. "ALRIGHT! Geez, I leave to go to sleep for a moment and you guys are all over each other!" Everyone's head snapped up, nodding and bowing down to Naruto as he rolled his eyes and motioned for them to finish up.

Naruto scanned the clones, his eyes catching on the new comers and a sheepish looking clone standing before them. He sighed as he walked over, staring expectantly at the clone. "Erm … these are the people I was telling you about Boss." Naruto glared sternly at his clone, turning his glare at the cowering Titans as they waited for the judgment.

Naruto stared for a second more before falling on his ass and laughing at the Titans. "Geez, your faces are priceless!" Naruto yelled out as he held onto his sides and Kyuubi jumped down to his shoulders, yipping in his own type of laughter.

"What ..." Robin and Raven began, sweat dropping as Naruto howled in laughter even more.

"The ..." Cyborg and Beast boy began as well, leaving a confused looking Starfire staring at them all.

"HELL?" They all yelled together, Starfire still confused as hell.

Naruto stood up, scratching Kyuubi's head as Kyuubi purred and rubbed himself on Naruto's cheek. "Sorry, but you guys were scared of me and I found that hilarious." They all sweat dropped once again as Naruto turned around to the now, surprisingly, done yard. He smiled at his clones as they grinned and poof-ed away, scarring the crap out of the Titans.

"Whoa! How'd you do that!" Naruto smirked and turned to Beast Boy, smirking even more as the Titans all migrated in, trying to hear his explanation. "Do what, this? … Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made the hand signs, making four clones appear and take a fighting stance. They looked around and poofed away, rolling their eyes at the Titans as they did so.

"WOW! How did you do that!" Naruto chuckled and walked away, the Titans following close behind and admiring the work of the clones on the yard. "Its something my people have done for years, they're called Jutsus and there are many types, but they're all used using chakra." Robin raised an eyebrow, wondering where he'd heard about chakra before.

"In other cultures, chakra is spiritual energy, and yes it is, but in mine, we can actually harness it and convert it into power." Robin nodded, finally understanding where he'd heard it before.

"Yeah, one must be in one with ones chakra to be able to function correctly." Naruto smirked, nodding to Robin in acknowledgment as he stopped on his door step. "Well, you're all welcome to my home for as long as you like, I'm actually here for a mission and I just brought my house here today, so please excuse any mess you may find." The Titans nodded as Naruto opened the door, revealing the most luxurious house they had ever seen.

"Kyuubi, down now boy." Kyuubi mewled before reluctantly jumping off, making Raven raise an eyebrow. "That wouldn't happen to be Kyuubi no Yoko, would it? He is the most ruthless of the demons known to anyone in the history of existence!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Raven and giggled, moving over to the living room and sitting down.

"No, that old fox is long gone, I've merged with him long ago." Raven's eyes widened comically as Naruto explained the Kyuubi's whereabouts. "You mean … you housed it?" Naruto chuckled and nodded, holding his hand out and letting some of the demonic chakra he obtained though Kyuubi to accumulate in the palm, showing Raven the power of the Kyuubi.

"Oh, so you have the powers Raven and Star have." Beast Boy said, wondering why Raven and Star couldn't do what Naruto does. "Wait, if you do have Raven and Star's powers, why can't they do what you do!" Raven sighed and held out her palm, letting some of her powers show too as Starfire did the same. Naruto chuckled and let the demonic chakra go as he collected his original chakra.

"No, no little green one, I use chakra, they use other substances, besides, they aren't trained in the arts, while I am. And also … Green eyes here, her power has explosive properties, while amethyst eyes has a dark tint to its properties, making it only grab things, teleport, and mold its self into things." Everyone stared wide eyed as Naruto practically told them what exactly they used their powers for.

"While my chakra can be used to hurt, heal, and to cause deadly internal injuries to your foes. But I'm not cocky with my chakra, I'm also a very well trained man, as are most other ninjas in my culture." Robin perked up at the ninja part, him being well trained as one and all.

"In fact, I have to go train, so please … erm, I'm sorry but I didn't catch your names." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, making the Titans chuckle at him.

"Yeah, sorry that was rude of us. We're the Teen Titans, I'm Robin, the metal guy there is Cyborg, the little green man as you called him is Beast Boy, the green eyed girl is Starfire, and the amethyst eyed one is Raven." Naruto smiled and nodded, receiving a few weird looks from the Titans.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm a ninja of Konohagakure and I'm here on a mission …. well I was a Konoha ninja, but I left them." Everyone stared at Naruto for a long time, Robin breaking his stupor to speak.

"You don't … know who we are?" Naruto sighed and pace palmed.

"Of course not! I told you I'm a ninja from a village, do you not listen?" the Titans sighed and blushed in embarrassment and sweat dropped, receiving an amused smirk from the blonde.

"Well, I have to go train, please make yourselves at home and your rooms should be down the left hall, on the right side." They nodded as Naruto got up to leave, Robin following close after him.

"Can I watch you train?" Naruto smiled and nodded, walking up to two double doors and turning to Robin. "Well Robin, you're more than welcome to participate on my training. I always enjoy sparing with others." Robin smirked cockily and nodded, walking behind the blonde as he opened the doors.

"Wow … this is one nice training room!" Naruto smirked as they entered the dojo's observatory and Robin practically drooled over the large windows. The dojo was bigger than it seemed, housing every type of terrain from snowy mountainous to dune filled desserts and even to bamboo fields. Naruto smirked as Robin went all over the windows, checking out each and every terrain.

"Damn, this room is even better than the T-tower!" Robin and Naruto turned around to see Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire all drooling at the same time, well more like Beast Boy and Cyborg drooling, Starfire smiling with stars in her eyes, and Raven smirking. "Well thanks, my mom and dad made it for me I guess. Well I'll just get started on my training then." Naruto said as he opened the door leading to the dojo and jumped down to the bamboo terrain.

Robin smirked as he watched Naruto run along the tops, not once looking like he would fall or even touching it as it seems. Naruto jumped in the air, whistling as Kyuubi sprinted into the room with swords and jumping in just in time for Naruto to grab the swords, go down with a spin, cut down a small clearing within the bamboo forest, and catch Kyuubi all in the same minute.

"Damn! This guy is good!" Everyone nodded absent mindedly as Beast Boy jumped around in excitement. Naruto smirked as he heard Beast Boy, creating a small group of clones to fight off.

"Come at me guys, its time for some fun!" The clones nodded and smirked, liking the idea of fun as they unsheathed their swords and attacked Naruto. One clone jumped in the air with an axle-kick before round housing and slamming the sword down, hitting air as Naruto used his speed to dodge the on coming assault. The clone smirked as he went back, muttering, "Rasen swing!" Then a huge air wave appeared, surrounding the clone's sword as it came back in, slashing at Naruto with all its might as the other clones dispelled themselves and left Naruto and the other clone alone.

Naruto smirked, knowing that the clone meant business now, and he liked business. Naruto began to jump up, dodging the deadly blows as he made his way to the tops of the bamboo stalks. "Fuin: dance of the wind!" the clone's eyes bugged out as Naruto slashed his sword at him making small silver pieces fly at him, the attack catching the clone as it dodged, but not enough to make it poof away.

The clone jumped away as Naruto came back, sword and attack at the ready, and did a series of flips, "Rasen kick!" The clone yelled, sending many small rasengans towards Naruto as he flipped in the air.

Naruto smirked as he stood in place, waiting for the precise moment to attack. "Fuin: Rasen-shuriken!" Naruto yelled, his rasengan already been made since before the other clones left. The clone's eyes widened as it got him, poofing away as it made contact.

Naruto smirked, getting out of his position and straightening up. "WHOA! That … Was … AWESOMENESS! You my man are pure awesome sauce!" Naruto chuckled as Beast Boy's outburst reached his ears and the green guy was jumping down to meet him.

Naruto watched amused as Beast Boy tried to walk on the tops, but utterly failed and fell on his face. He watched as Robin tried, him being more interesting to Naruto since he seemed more trained in the ninja arts, but the bamboo proved to be a worthy opponent as Robin, too, failed and landed on his feet beside Beast Boy. Naruto jumped down, landing on a smaller, cut down bamboo and watched as the Titans gathered around him in awe.

"Dude! That was amazing! You were all like Kacha! Fuuuum! Bam! Kapow!" Naruto chuckled as Beast Boy tried to imitate his moves.

"Thank you, I'm honestly flattered, but I'm not here to train on things already perfected, I'm here to train Kyuubi to fight along my side. Because next time … I'd rather he didn't run off and hide while I fight!" Naruto chuckled as Kyuubi came running out and jumped on his head, mewling once more and nodding his own head.

"Alright Kyuubi, first thing we're going to work on is Taijutsu, then genjutsu, ninjutsu, and your reflexes on them all. Then … just train on them until you've got them all!" Kyuubi yipped and nodded, jumping off of Naruto and waiting for his cue on when to start. Naruto smirked and walked away, leading Kyuubi and the Titans over to a grassland terrain.

"Well, we'll start the old fashion way … train until you get quick!" Naruto stepped back, motioning of a demonstration as he looked at Kyuubi. "Because when you get fast, you get to do this ..." Suddenly Naruto was gone, somehow up in the air and disappearing once more as he reappeared else where and finally returning to where he was.

"Ok, so we'll build up muscles and start from there! And if we can't do it, we'll do 500 laps around the dojo on our hands, and if we can't do that, 1000 push ups for us! And if we still can't do it … then we'll be quitters because I am not Gai-sensei!" Everyone sweat dropped but nodded, the Titans getting into position with Kyuubi.

"We'll join you, cause we seriously need to build muscles!" Cyborg said, making everyone sweat drop and sigh while Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Sure!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~...Back at the middle of Tokyo...~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Red X stayed in the shadows, smirking as he watched and listened to what Robin hears and sees. "So little Bird man, you're training with this new person? Well no matter because you will be mine!" Red X smirked under his mask at the thought of having his one true prize.

You see, Red X doesn't steel just for the adrenalin, although it is one of the reasons. He doesn't steel because he has an addiction to it, he's weird but not that weird. He also doesn't steel just to see Starfire or Raven, since he doesn't like them … weird, I know right? He also doesn't steel because he needs the money, if he needed money he would go to the bank, duh! He steels because Robin would always be there to stop him, and that my little children, is why Red X enjoys to steel.

Red X jumped from building to building, trying to find the best place to stay at, hey if his little birdie is going to stay there, then so is he! Red X smirked as he watched Robin, the small robotic tracer having detached himself from Robin when he entered the strange training room, work on his muscles. He watched as those ass muscles flex with the strain, how his back would tense as he put himself to the test, and he also watched as Robin would make the cutest faces ever as he concentrated. "Oh my dear Robin, how you will be mine, that I'm certain of!" Red X smirked as he found an open window to a pent house, the owner leaving a note for maintenance that he would be gone for one month.

"Well this place will do for now, but I need a shower!" Red X yawned as he walked into the bathroom, taking off his suit and showing off the muscle he had underneath it all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~...at the same place Naruto landed...~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke growled as he made it to the land, laying on his back and catching his breath as he thought of his dobe. "Sasuke-kun! Do you want to share a tent with me?" Sakura yelled as she made her way over to him. _'God! Did __she not listen to me the first god damn time I said I wasn't interested!'_ Before Sasuke could say a word, Kakashi cut int.

"Sakura, you are ordered by Lady Tsunade to stay away from Sasuke and are not to be near him for any reason what so ever." Sakura growled and glared at Kakashi as if he were Naruto.

"Any why the hell is that?" But before Kakashi could answer, Sasuke took his revenge for the interruption.

"Because you bitch, I will kill you. Its as simple as that. I wasn't kidding when I said that I was gay." Sakura tensed as Sasuke walked away, glaring at her over his shoulder as he sat next to Neji.

"Sasuke, was it necessary to say you would kill her?" Sasuke gave Neji a '_I was fucking serious'_ look that shut the Hyuuga up and made Hinata smirk.

"Holy shit! I've never seen you smirk before!" Neji busted out, holding his heart in his hands for when he looked up from his bag, Hinata's face was right in his face and her smirk scared him.

"I know, but back then I didn't have a backbone, now I do. And Sasuke … I wouldn't mind if you killed her, it would actually solve all the problems in this world!" Sasuke smirked and chuckled, liking Hinata's evil, confident side.

"Yeah, but I promised my blonde heaven that I wouldn't harm a fly, so I'll keep that promise thank you because … I was serious when I said it would be a tragedy if Naruto never gave up to me. It would be like the devil hanging out with Kami-sama himself!" Hinata giggled as Neji sweat dropped and placed a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulders, comforting the dramatic Uchiha.

"Alright Sasuke, we get it, now stop with the faces already!" It was true to the Hyuuga, a world without Naruto was just not right … Sasuke was proof of that. Sasuke chuckled and nodded, smirking as Hinata whispered to him, "Just do it, you can always make him submit to you and rape him, eventually during the middle of said rape, he will come around and want it. So just do it!" Sasuke's smirk grew even bigger at the thought of making the blonde submit to him, but when he looked up with all the evil intentions in the world, just one look from Iruka and he was whimpering for his life in a corner.

"Yeah … Iruka is too scary, I know." Neji and Hinata said at the same time, making the Uchiha raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "We used to use our Byakugans for … things, but Neji used it on Iruka-sensei, then got me to do it too … and lets just say Iruka doesn't like it when you use your jutsu for perverted reasons." Sasuke chuckled at the thought of Iruka bashing Neji and Hinata's head in, but then thought about what Iruka would do to him and … it wasn't pretty.

"Alright, lets just get this over with and get over to this Tokyo and do our mission quickly so I can start the search for my blonde!" Neji sweat dropped as Hinata nodded and giggled, entering the tent she was going to share with Neji and Sasuke as Neji and Sasuke stayed behind and helped with the camp fire.

"Naruto … where could you be?" Sasuke sighed as he entered the tent, falling asleep to the thought of his dobe and not once noticing both Hyuugas with drool forming at the corner of their mouths and blushes on their cheeks as they stared at Sasuke.

"HYUUGA, go to sleep now or forever go though Amaterasu for life!" Neji and Hinata whimpered in fear and nodded, turning to the tent walls and drooling once again.

"I meant it!" They sighed and grumbled something about bastard Uchihas.

[.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.]~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.END OF THIS CHAPTER~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.[.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.]

Me: Yeah … I know I have other stories, but I'm having writers block because of this one! So I decided to put it out, tell me what you think because … it was really bugging me. If you liked it, please tell me, because I don't think I'll make another chapter, but just o be safe I'll leave it at uncompleted

Naruto: Well … small SasuNaru … NICE!

Sasuke: Yea, I'm satisfied but … I want more damn it!

Neji: What the hell on the Byakugan thing?

Hinata: Oh my … Neji-niisan!

Neji: What?

Hinata: … you know!

Neji: oh … we'll be right back! -gets a perverted glint in eye-

Me: Wow … xD lolz

Naruto: We all know that they want SasuNaru!

Robin: Uh … hello? .. is this thing on?

Me: What?

Robin: What the hell on the Red x part?

Red X: Yeah! I want my Birdie NOW! -tries to grab-

Robin: WHAT THE HELL?

Me: Wow … this is the longest I've written … and this is only chapter one! XD

Sasuke: so … Naruto ran away?

Naruto: ; 3 ; I want to go back!

Minato: I'm freaking alive! And … I'm IN this story! -thumbs up-

Me: Yeah yeah, Alleluia and everything else, who gives a ffff! I told you not to say that anymore!

Minato: That's not nice! ; n ;

Me: TOBI!

Tobi: Some of Naruto's attacks were made up to go with the story, you have any better ideas then review and SHARE! Because Elena is running slow In the brain department

Me: TOBI! … I AM NOT!

Tobi: Anyways .. please review :D

Minato: That was all for today … Elena ran off to chase after Red X who is being chased by Sasuke because he stole Sasuke's pants and tied Robin up with them. So this is Minato Namikaze saying …

That was yours truly, Bad Writer xD


	2. Run! The old follows you!

Me: Well … RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I'M UPDATING! … LE'GASP!

Naruto: What the hell?

Me: I'm having a bunch of ideas such as … IDEAS!

Sasuke: Does it involve SasuNaru?

Me: A little … in this, Sasuke finds Naruto, but gets smacked in the face and forgets he ever saw Naruto xD

Sasuke: … What the hell?

Me: Alright, not just yet, but … THAT WILL HAPPEN DAMN IT!

Itachi: Why did you ask me to come?

Me: You'll see :D

Itachi: But I wanna know NOOOOOW! ;/n\;

Me: … who the hell raised you guys?

Sasuke: … Tobi

Me: Explains sooooo much.

Tobi: Please do not mix up Elena-Chan and Kishimoto-san together please, even if they look so much alike, they aren't the same person! And no one is forcing you to read this! :3

Me: Also, if someone is holding you at gun point yelling, "READ IT BITCH OR I'LL FUCKING SHOOT!" then I am deeply sorry, and please do not be angered by Tobi's comment, thank you.

Chapter 2 of … my story :D?  
Run! The old follows you!

"Ahhh! Fuck it's too much! Take it out!" Robin yelled, trying desperately to take the pain. Red X stared with wide eyes at the radio as he listened to Robin pant.

"You can do it! Just a few more inches and I'll be in!" Naruto yelled back, panting as he did. Red X could feel the rage clouding his reason as he listened to them both.

"Ngh! I-It's too big! Hah … uh! Take it out! Take it out!" Robin panted out, trying to desperately be relieved of pain.

"Take it bitch!" Naruto yelled as he slammed it all the way in, making Robin yell out in pain and arch his back. Red X was seething with rage and was just about to leave, until he heard Robin giggle.

"Geez Robin, you act like I was fucking you or something, it was just an extra weight." Red X fell anime style as he listened to them both laugh over the radio.

"Damn them! They had me thinking that Naruto was deflowering my birdie! He's MINE damn it!" Red X yelled as he turned off the radio and fell back asleep.

Back at the Uzumaki mansion, life was going smoothly. Raven and Starfire got to improve their aim control and range as well as learn a few combination attacks. Cyborg learned a few hand to hand combat moves just in case his technology failed him and he learned how to instal a few new weapons. Beast Boy helped Naruto find out that Kyuubi was no animal, but that he was a demon, so he couldn't change into him. He also learned how to be better coordinated in his animal forms and helped Kyuubi in his sparing matches, now they were the best of friends.

Naruto smiled as he watched Robin shake off the strain of the weight lifting and Cyborg and Beast Boy came in, Kyuubi right behind them both. "Hey guys!" Beast Boy said as Raven and Starfire entered the room.

"What now, Naruto? We've been working on the Taijutsu for almost all the week, and although we haven't gotten to your level, I know we're considerably faster since we almost caught your foot the last time we played tag. But Kyuu has really gotten faster." Beast Boy said as Kyuubi tackled him down and claimed his head as his seat.

"Yeah, I was just getting a few kinks out of his running stance and his fighting stance as well. Now we have to go through genjutsu. You guys can't go through this training though, since I am no sensei, but you guys can keep training on what you're doing now or just watch." They all nodded as Naruto walked out of the training room.

"Hey, Naruto! Where are you headed off to?" Starfire asked as she floated out to him.

"To the genjutsu training room. Also called the meditating room." Raven perked up and followed after Naruto and Kyuubi as the rest of them followed as well. They arrived at a door on the other side of the hall, but once opened, it was a great big indoor garden.

"Whoa, now this is what I call a meditating room!" Raven said as she explored the room with her eyes, causing Naruto to smirk.

"You can go and look around if you want, I have to train Kyuu in learning how to call off genjutsu using only a blink of the eye and a few chakra raising techniques, so it will take a lot of meditating." Raven nodded as she jumped right in, much like how Robin was in the observatory of the training room.

"Hey, he has it set up according to feng shui." Beast Boy said as he walked around, surprising Raven even more.

"You're right!" Beast Boy nodded and began to sit down, inhaling the earth and plants in the room.

"Yeah, Naruto taught me of Natural chakra, it's used in his sage mode, but for me, its used to change my shape and form. He taught me to appreciate the nature around me and to meditate to channel it through my body in order to receive the natural energy of the earth. Its very handy during battles, the only draw back is that you must concentrate heavily in order to fully receive the energy. But once you've done it enough, you'll be able to do it more easily and freely." Raven as impressed that Beast Boy could learn so much and remember it so easily, but its like he told her before, she never bothered to try and understand him to know much about his mental abilities.

"Good job BB!" Cyborg cheered as Robin nodded and Starfire smiled at him.

"Thanks guys, but Naruto was the one who needs to be congratulated, I never knew that I would be benefited if I meditated and knew just how to do it, but he helped and now I can draw energy and fight even better than before." Naruto smirked and nodded, opening his mouth to speak but shutting it instantly, Kyuubi tensing right beside him.

"There's someone inside and in the living room!" Naruto said as they all busted out of the meditating room and ran down to the living room, everyone getting into fighting stances and glaring at the intruders.

"Mom?" Naruto asked as Kushina nodded and sheepishly scratched the back of her head as she sat down.

"That's me, Dattebane!" Naruto quirked his eyebrow and Minato walked in from the direction of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Naruto." He said as he sat down and began to relax, everyone staring at Minato and Kushina as they relaxed as if they weren't surrounded.

"Erro-sennin What are you guys doing here, dattebayo?" Jiraya chuckled as he watched Kushina spit out her juice and stare at Naruto.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Naruto quirked his eyebrow at her as in a question as he sat down and motioned the Titans to stand down.

"I have a habit of always saying 'Dattebane' after everything I say, and here you are saying 'Dattebayo'!" Kushina went over to the newly named Sulking corner, filled with nice chairs, to sulk about her habit.

"She hopped you wouldn't do it either," Minato said as Kushina sulked some more.

"Well, guys I'd like you to meet th—"

"SASUKE?" Jiraya yelled as he assaulted Robin and threw him to the wall.

"Erro-sennin! That's not Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him as he glared death at a confused Robin.

"Good because he looks a little ukeish to be your seme, Naruto." Minato said as he poked Robin's face.

"What the hell dad?" Naruto yelled, a huge blush covering his face.

"Your father is right, he is just too cute to be seme, besides, semes are hot, not cute. Ukes may be sexy, but they never are hot, that's a seme thing, honey." Kushina said as Naruto and Robin both face palmed and fell anime style.

"Mom, Dad, and erro-sennin, please stop talking about ukes and semes! This is my friend Robin!" They all made an "oh" and nodded, blushing sheepishly and looking away in embarrassment.

"Er … I don't know Sasuke, but I am not him. My name is Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, and these are my team. The metal one is Cyborg, the green one is Beast Boy, green eyes is Starfire, and the last one is Raven." They nodded and smiled shaking the hands of each one.

"Well I'm Minato, Naruto's dad. This is my wife, Kushina, and my sensei, also Naruto's godfather, Jiraya." They nodded and smiled as they were all introduced at last.

"So Naruto, have you gone out to do the mission yet?" Jiraya asked as they settled down.

"No, I had to train Kyuu to be well used to me and my fighting style, now I'm teaching him how to dispel genjutsu, but we were going to start when you interrupted us." Jiraya nodded and smirked, turning to Kushina and whispering something to her. She nodded and left, a smile forming on her lips.

"Well, I brought along someone special to help you out on little Kyuu." Jiraya said as Kushina walked back in with another long haired red head.

"Hey Kyuubi, how's the after life?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he watched how everyone was surprised. "Oh I knew he was here, I could sense him all the way in the kitchen." Jiraya chuckled and nodded, turning around to watch Kyuubi's response.

"Well its good, brat. Though that Shinigami was getting on my nerves a lot until Jiraya and Kushina found me. I never thought I'd see my old jinchuuriki there, but there she was." Naruto nodded and smiled, feeling something nip at his ear and finding little Kyuubi sitting there.

"What is it Kyuu?" little Kyuubi yipped and mewled, glaring at Kyuubi and he smirked at him.

"He thinks I'm here to steal you away from him. Don't worry Kyuu, I've already been there, and trust me when I say I don't want to go back." Naruto smirked and Kyuubi calmed down.

"Well Kyuubi here says he can train Kyuu for you and get him up to par, he just needs you to have trained with him a little and spar together, and by what you've told me, you've done way more." Naruto nodded as Jiraya talked, absentmindedly stroking Kyuubi's fur and thinking.

"Well, now all I can do is teach him some of my genjutsu tricks and many of my ninjutsu and you'll be set, but I do recommend spending time after that to create a few combination attacks with Kyuu to let him get used to your fighting style and adapt himself to you." Naruto nodded and looked down at Kyuubi, wondering if he should.

Kyuubi mewled and nodded, jumping up on his shoulder and giving his cheeks a few licks before he jumped off and ran over to the other Kyuubi. "Well, we'll be in the training rooms if you need us then." Naruto nodded in dumbfounded awe as he watched Kyuubi and Kyuubi walk away from him.

"I though he was going to take him away from me, but if that's all he's doing then I'm more than happy to let him train Kyuu." Naruto said with a smile as he turned to the Titans.

"You guys want to go train and spar, maybe watch me train a little? I need another sparing session with my clone to relieve the tension." The Titans all nodded happily and walked behind Naruto as he made another journey to the training rooms.

"Can we come, gaki?" Naruto nodded and smiled as his parents and teacher followed after them all.

"Alright, so this time, since Kyuubi and Kyuubi are going to be training in the grassland terrain, I'll train in the mountainous terrain to stay out of their way, so lets get moving over to that observatory." They all nodded, making their trip over to the terrain specified by Naruto.

[-][-][-][-][-]With the Konoha nin[-][-][-][-][-]  
['Japanese' and 'English' Get it? Got it? Good! xD]

"Sasuke! They're on you're right!" Sasuke nodded as Kakashi instructed him to the right.

"I see them Kakashi! Kiba, you have one on Akamaru's tail!" Kiba nodded and looked to his left, sure enough there was one.

"Attack in five! Sakura, are you ready?" Sakura smirked and nodded, turning to Hinata and Neji as they nodded to her as Iruka looked up and nodded from his chakra channeling.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, we're ready!" Kakashi smirked and made his move.

"Now!"

"CHIDORI!" "FANG SWIPE!" "CHIDORI BLADE!" they all yelled in unison as they herded their enemy over to the middle and straight towards Sakura.

Sakura watched as their attacks made their way towards her and the tale tale signs of their pursuers were just in sight. "CHANDARO!" She yelled, hitting the ground and making sure that the chakra waves were molded to herd the enemy over towards Neji and Hinata.

"BYAKUGAN: SONIC CHAKRA WAVES!" they yelled in unison as they began to beat at the air, creating sonic chakra waves that beat through the air, only attacking the enemy no mater how much power was directed and who it touched.

Iruka smirked as the pursuers were sighted, he let his chakra go and made sure his attack made it. "SECRET JUTSU: HEAVENLY TOUCH!" he yelled as gold dust like particles burst from his down cast hand, traveling much like the debris from a bomb would. As soon as it touched it's target, they began to melt down, the gold particles settling down at once.

"Good practice, Sasuke you did well with your chidori control, train a little more with Kiba and Neji, and you just might get it perfect." Sasuke smirked and nodded, he no longer held any hate towards them at all now.

"Sakura, good control of your chakra, I could see you handling it in the crater you formed. Just try to make it smaller next time, you almost made Kiba get a face full of good chakra control." Sakura smiled and nodded, sitting down at last and taking a well deserved rest.

"Kiba, that fang swipe was not half bad, is it a new one?" Kiba nodded and scratched Akamaru's ear, liking the praise.

"Yeah, it basically is just us covered with a cloak of chakra and throwing it at the opponent, it's a diversionary tactic, not meant for attacking, at least not until we've perfected it." Kakashi nodded and gave him an upside down eye smile and moved on.

"That's good, work on it with Neji and Hinata for now, get it perfected for diversion, then come and see me for attack purposes." Kiba nodded and sat down, sighing with relief.

"Neji and Hinata, that was nice work with the sonic chakra waves, work on your stance Hinata, Neji work on it with her." Neji and Hinata both nodded and jumped into the trees, siting on the branches and talking to one another. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes as he watched them both develop some very bright blushes and begin to drool.

"Tch, typical Neji and Hinata." Sasuke grumbled as he sat down behind a tree, a chakra cloak covering his body from their roaming eyes. "I'm saving this view for my dobe."

"Iruka, now why did you not tell me you had developed that justsu so well? I have nothing to say but to work on the strength on it." Iruka nodded and smiled, he knew he did well, so he wasn't going to complain.

Kakashi stood and stared at the charred remains of their pursuer as he smirked and looked up into a tree. "Nice work on the pursuing Shino, work on your stalking skills, and Neji and Hinata, please stop being perverts … you must wait for me to do that!"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" came the reply from them both as they deactivated their Byakugan and began to relax.

"Alright guys, our training period has ended, we are now ready to go into the mission." They all nodded, and Sasuke sighed once more before they all tensed and felt a chakra signature they all knew coming towards them.

"Is that … Sai?" Sakura asked as Sai entered the clearing.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama sent me over with this scroll, she said for everyone to be near it when it is opened." Kakashi nodded and everyone came near, Sai keeping close as well as Kakashi opened the scroll.

There was a white mist consuming them all, making them all tense, but soon it died down and Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the blank scroll. He opened more of it to reveal a note sent to them.

_To Team Kakashi and Iruka,_

_Alright, I have some news, the weird news is that … somehow Jiraya has contacted me from the dead. We talked a bit and I found out something Sasuke might like to hear. Naruto is THERE! Jiraya said that he's doing the same mission as you all, also he informed me that you all will need to know other languages instead of just Japanese, so he made this special scroll for me. I can't tell you just where Naruto is, but he's there. I just have one condition, you can see him, but you can't make him come back. Trust and believe me that it hurts to not be able to have him back, but he was truly hurt by us all. Give him time and he'll be ready._

Kakashi looked up at Sasuke, his head was down, making his bangs cover his face, but Kakashi knew that this hurt Sasuke more than he let on.

_Don't ask me how, but I know Sasuke is sulking, stop it! You'll be able to see him, but you just can't make him come back, and if I were Sakura, I wouldn't even say a word! Shut your mouth and let Sasuke handle it! Now, be sure to collect as much as you can, Jiraya has a hunch that there are enemies in this strange land, so keep a sharp eye, and Sai is to stay and help you all, just make sure Sasuke doesn't kill him or find out that he calls Naruto Dick less … Kakashi just read that out loud and he's still reading this out loud! Kakashi you idiot! Sasuke will MURDER him!_

Kakashi looked up and palled as Sasuke glared death at Sai, who was finally scared out of his pants that he hid himself behind Iruka.

_I'll send Yamato after you guys in exactly fifteen minutes after Sai, so he should be there after this note is read. Take care of yourselves, and make sure to find Naruto and tell him I wish him all of the luck in the world and that I'm truly sorry for the pain I've caused him as well as the villagers. Send Sai to me when you are ready to report back to me, till then, be careful, and do not act cocky, you never know what will happen. Also, will someone smack Neji and Hinata? They keep misusing their Byakugan, and when I told Hiashi … he started to do the same thing, which was something that could have been avoided, but now the hot springs are going out of business because of him!_

_Sincerely, Tsunade._

Kakashi sighed and looked up, watching as Yamato appeared and glared at the ground. "I don't want to be here, but I was sent over." Kakashi quirked his only visible eyebrow and walked over to his old team mate.

"Why don't you want to be here?" Yamato looked up and gave Kakashi his creepy look.

"Because I was making cookies damn it!" They all fell anime style as he glared at the ground. "Anyway, Tsunade did the jutsu on me and every single ninja in the village because it may be able to be helpful in future missions." Kakashi nodded and began to walk over to the edge of the clearing.

"So Naruto is here? Well then we'll find him, and Sasuke will talk with him." Sasuke nodded, internally dancing around.

"Wait one moment!" Kakashi looked back at Sasuke as he took a deep breath and placed a hand on a tree.

"FUCK YES! I'LL BE ABLE TO SEE MY DOBE!" he began to touch down dance as Neji and Hinata joined in.

"We'll be able to see more bodies in the city! YEAH!" Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata all stared at each other for a moment before busting out laughing and breaking into a touchdown dance again.

"The world is slowly starting to go insane." Kiba said gravely as they all nodded in unison. "Next thing you'll know, Shino will want to fuck me and I'll want him to do so desperately, Kakashi-sensei is in love with Iruka-sensei as he is for him, Sai and Yamato have an affair, Hinata and Neji have an incest story to them, and Sakura has the hots for Ino." Everyone nodded and gulped, looking the other way and not at Kiba, even Kiba himself, they knew that what Kiba said was true.

"LETS FUCKING GO DAMN IT!" Sasuke yelled as he walked out of the clearing and began to sprint of the edge of the dense forest. "I'm coming for you Naruto, and Kami damn us all if I don't have you because I love you." Sasuke whispered as he finally hit the end and the edge of the vastly huge city.

[.][-][.][-][.]With Naruto![-][.][-][.][-]

There was a huge explosion as Naruto jumped out of the way, cursing his luck as another explosion came his way. "It seems I'll have to use my swords after all," he whispered as he jumped out of the way of another explosion.

"Stop being on the defensive and attack already!" Came a loud voice as another explosion headed his way.

"With pleasure!" Naruto yelled back as he unsheathed his black sword and began to run around his enemy, doing various hand signs as he jumped over obstacles and explosives from his enemy.

"Fuin: Dance of the wind!" Naruto yelled as he slashed his sword in a continuous circle over at his enemy, watching as petals of wind slashed at his enemy, making him poof away.

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" Said another voice high above him.

"Damn my clones!" Naruto said as he began to dodge the various rasengans aimed for him.

"Rasen-kick!" The clone yelled out as it made various flips in the air, kicking many small rasengans over at Naruto. He dodged all of them until he came to the cliff side, getting his back hit by a powerful rasengan as he made the jump and fell to the bottom of the gorge.

"NARUTO!" Kushina yelled from her spot in the observatory, watching as her son got hit and fell. "Minato! Go do something!" Minato nodded, but Robin held his arm out, smirking and pointing at the spot where Naruto fell.

"Nice hit, the power was a bit low, but it was still good." Naruto said, wiping away the blood from his lower lip and opening his eyes to reveal the half sharingan that Itachi had once given him when he talked with him.

"But it was not enough!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air and began to concentrate on his chakra. He began to go through various hand signs as his half sharingan eye caught all that was happening. "DEMONIC RASENGAN OF AMETARASU'S FLAMES!" He yelled out, thrusting his hand out and watching as Amaterasu's flames began to convert themselves into a tiny rasengan and merge with Naruto's demonic chakra.

The clone gasped as he was caught in the line of the demonic rasengan's line of fire. Naruto watched as the rasengan consumed the clone's entire body, the heat and raw power of the ball making the clone poof away and the flames go out instantly.

"AH!" Another clone yelled, coming at Naruto with it's chakra engulfed fist.

Naruto smirked, stepping away from the clone and hitting it in the back of the head, making it poof away as well. "Seriously guys, you are using weakling attacks! Come at me with a higher level!" Naruto called out, dispelling his half sharingan and taking on a fighting stance.

"Fuin: Hurricane blow!" One clone yelled as he kicked Naruto in the stomach, successfully kicking him back all the way to the wall.

"You can do it brat!" Kyuubi yelled out as little Kyuubi yipped on top of his head. "Use your secret taijutsu/ninjutsu combo!" He yelled.

Naruto stood up and smirked as he nodded, running off and surrounding the group of clones that began to surround him. He ran around them, almost invisible as he ran around them in circles. Kyuubi smirked as he saw the tale tale signs of a rasengan forming.

"RASENGAN BARAGE!" Naruto yelled out as he let the many rasengans he created, loose onto the group of clones, watching in satisfaction as they all poofed away on contact with the acidic rasengans, the acidic properties being added on by the Kyuubi when he helped Naruto on some of his training.

"Damn! That was intense, Naruto!" Beast Boy yelled out, running to Naruto as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Gee, thanks, but really I couldn't have done anything without the teaching of my senseis and the help of Itachi's half sharingan." Naruto said as he sat down and relax, laying back on the partially destroyed mountainous terrain.

"How did you come up with all of those attacks, Naruto?" Naruto looked up at Jiraya and smirked.

"You always went out to the bars to see the women, so I would usually sneak out and train. I met an old friend and he taught me how to combine many attacks into one. So that's how I did it." Naruto said simply as he stood up and stretched, taking off his shirt and going shirtless in front of them all.

Starfire and Raven both blushed as he turned to face them all, making Naruto quirk and eyebrow and giggle.

"But when did you get the half sharingan from Itachi?" Naruto looked up and sighed, looking away from Jiraya and his parents.

"A little after you died, Itachi looked for me and gave it to me, he said I would need it someday." They nodded and sheepishly looked to the side, they hadn't meant to pry.

"Well, now that I got that out of my system, I'll go out and scout the city. I made some extra phones and a house phone for you guys to contact me with, also I took the liberty to modify the communicators to receive my signal, just in case." Naruto said as he walked out of the training rooms, the rest of them right behind him and little Kyuubi jumping up on his head.

"Wait, can we come with? We're actually here to stop a criminal from where we come from, so we have to do some scouting too." Naruto smiled and nodded, making it to his room and leaving the door open for them to come in.

"Wow! You painted the room and even brought a bed for little Kyuubi too." Naruto blushed and nodded as Minato and Kushina took in the sight of the room. He had painted it black, with many orange spirals of many sizes all over the room. The bed had midnight blue sheets, and the ceiling was painted with the night sky and even the moon on it. It looked very nice, and suited Naruto perfectly.

"Well, get changed and we'll go, cause we can't go out looking like we do." the Titans nodded and left the room as Minato, Kushina, and Jiraya went over to the Kitchen.

"Hey brat? Can I come with you guys, I do get bored here and since the mini me is going with you, I will be even more bored." Naruto turned and smirked, nodding and walking to his bathroom.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get changed!" Kyuubi smirked and nodded, walking out and going straight to his room.

When they all met in the front hall, they were all amazed with the clothes Naruto got them. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all wore normal jeans and button up shirts with black undershirts underneath. Robin had a red button up shirt with the outlining of an R on the back, Cyborg wore a shirt with all the mixes of blue imaginable, and Beast Boy wore a green one with a Lion on the back. Raven still wore her cloak, but had a simple purple, tight fitting shirt with a purple skirt, and Starfire wore the made thing only with some splashes of green on it. Kyuubi wore a punk style outfit composed of blacks and reds, with black jeans with chains, and a dark red shirt with slashes of black on it.

Naruto smirked as he walked out. He wore an orange shirt, with the black outlining of a fox with an opened button up shirt made with various reds and blacks, with black, skin tight skinny jeans. They all watched as Kyuubi jumped on his head and roared, announcing that the best was saved for last and had just arrived, him.

"Alright, lets get going." They nodded and waved goodbye to Naruto's parents and Jiraya.

"Do you think I should have told him that the Konoha ninjas are here in the city?" Jiraya asked as he watched them all get into their cars, Naruto and the two Kyuubis went into his car, as Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven got into the T-car with Robin going on his motorcycle.

"THEY ARE HERE?" Minato spat out his juice as Kushina got ready to impale Jiraya on the broom in the corner of the vastly large kitchen.

"Hey! I needed to tell Tsunade that he was here and safe, and she told me that Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, and some of their students were in the city doing the exact same mission! It was too late to call the mission back because then there would be questions." Kushina glared off to the side, letting go of Jiraya and growling as she made her way to the sulking corner.

"It's alright, Kushina, he will be alright." Minato said as he took on a pensive look. "But I do wonder, what will become of him if he was to run into them out there, will he break down again, or will he ignore them?" Jiraya sat down and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"He will do the right thing and let them talk, but I don't think he'll go back to Konoha, at least not now anyway, they hurt him pretty deeply, and a wound that deep will need time to heal. Who knows, maybe he will return to Konoha in about three years, maybe more or maybe less, who knows." Jiraya said as he watched Naruto take off out of the driveway.

[-][.][-][.][-]With Sasuke[.][-][.][-][.]

"Why the hell do they all stare at us like we're some type of weirdos?" Kiba asked as they walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo.

"Maybe it has something to do with how we're dressed." Sai said as he smiled at them all and they quirked their eyebrows.

"What? What do you mean?" Sai sighed and took on a pensive look as Kiba stared at him.

"Well, You for instance, look like you just spent the night in the trash. Kakashi looks like he's an escaped convict hiding from the law. Iruka looks like he's afraid of his own shadow. Neji and Hinata look like they are perverts checking everyone out, and Neji looks like a hooker. Yamato just looks plain weird, and so do I if I have to say. Shino looks like he is a creeper, Sakura looks like she's crazy for painting her hair pink and is trying too much to get a date. And finally we have Sasuke, who looks like he's a stripper." Sasuke and Neji both glared at Sai and tried to kill him, but Kakashi shook his head.

"We'll just keep walking and just ignore the fact that Sai just insulted us all because … that is NOT why we're being stared at!" Kakashi said with a glare at Sai. Sai huffed and nodded, glaring off to the side and showing more emotions than he is known for.

Suddenly, a black Lamborghini Murcielago with a nine tails painted on the hood, sides, and back, showing off a beautiful mural of running foxes all around came rushing passed them, almost hitting Sasuke as it sped on by followed by a blue car and a guy on a motorcycle. It made a very narrow U-turn and sped on by, making another narrow U-turn and slowing down next to Sasuke.

"Sorry, stripper guy! I'm in a really big hurry!" Came the voice of Naruto as he let the window down and was face to face with Sasuke. "I really am s… Sasuke?" Naruto yelled with wide eyes as he finally recognized him.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk as he watched Naruto stare at him.

"What are you waiting for? STEP ON IT NARUTO! STEP ON IT BEFORE THEY MAKE YOU GET OUT!" Naruto snapped out of his stupor and stepped on the gas, yelling along the way, "Alright Kyuubi! Alright!"

"Well, we've found Naruto … and he called you stripper guy!" Kiba shouted as he broke down laughing and Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up, trash boy!" Sasuke said with a smirk as Kiba shut up and glared at him.

"Alright, alright, lets break this up and get to finding some clothes." Kakashi said with a giggle at the end. "phs! He said Stripper guy!" Sasuke sulked and glared at the floor as they all had their laughs at his expense.

They entered a random store and walked back out, old clothes in hand and new clothes on. Sasuke walked out in a suit, but on him it looked hot. It was a black jacket and pants with a black tie, with a silk red long sleeved shirt and a double sided belt, one side black, the other red.

Kakashi abandoned his mask and head band in his new outfit, and now everyone knew why he always wore them, he was smoking hot. He wore a suit, but had it looking casual. He had a white shirt, some buttons undone, the tie was around his neck, but was done just right to make it look good, but not be tied on. His pants clung onto him like a second skin and made him look very good.

Iruka walked out in a long sleeved formal shirt, unbuttoned to seem casual. His tie was loose on him and his shirt was partially tucked in. The dress pants were snug and his hair was loosely done with his bangs out. Yamato and Sai wore the same as Kakashi, both looking away with blushes from one another.

Sakura wore a black long sleeved dress with pink trimmings and her once again long hair flowing down her back. She wore black boots with pink laces on them to go with her dress. Hinata wore a similar outfit, only hers was short sleeved with a fishnet long sleeved under shirt and her trimmings were blue.

Kiba came out wearing a black long sleeved formal shirt with many buttons undone to expose the deliciously tanned chest he had. Neji wore the same as Kiba, smirking at some of the passing girls that were checking them out.

Shino wore Sasuke's outfit, only in blue. He glared at the passing girls, not wanting to let them stare at Kiba in such a way. "Great! Now we don't look like weirdos and stripper guys!" Kiba shouted, smirking as Sasuke glared off to the side, a frustrated blush covering his face.

"Would you shut up with that Kiba?" Kiba smirked even more and shook his head, he was going to ride Sasuke on that for a long time.

"I bet when Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei found you in Orochimaru's lair, and you came at him, he was itching to put a twenty in your pants!" Sasuke blushed at the memory, oh Naruto did more than place a twenty in Sasuke's pants.

"No, no Kiba, Naruto did do that!" They both looked over at Sai as he walked closer, Sakura in the background laughing her ass off at the memory.

"Sasuke said, "What the hell, dobe?", and Naruto said, "Well if you insist on looking like one, then I guess you want to be one, now remove those clothes and lets get this party started, Sai! You want some stripper action too?" then I said no and he said, "suit yourself then, more for me. What are you staring at? Get to undressing!" Then Sasuke pulled out his sword and began to come at Naruto." Kiba fell over laughing, Sakura following soon after with Kakashi right behind her.

"Shut the fuck up Sai!" Sai nodded and smirked, that was his revenge for the failed attempts to kill him.

[.][-][.][-][.]With Naruto![-][.][-][.][-]

"Damn! Sasuke is here? And did you see that? Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Iruka, and the perverts Hinata and Neji! And Kiba and Shino too … although I can stand to see those two, since they're too dense to notice they have the hots for each other and wouldn't bother me, but still! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Naruto yelled as he paced back and forth in front of yet another store.

Starfire and Raven kept silent, Cyborg and Beast Boy tried to get a word out and and Robin was busy trying to take off the duct tape that Naruto slapped on him. Little Kyuubi was hanging on for dear life on top of Naruto's head and Kyuubi was lounging about on top of Naruto's car.

"Look Naruto, it's alright, they won't do anything to you. You can always amaze them with your skills and make a nice get away."

"But then what, Kyuubi? Then what the hell am I supposed to do if every time I hide, they find me? I can't do anything without them following after! It's only been four months, four months of running and trying to stay away from their stalker like radars!" Naruto yelled, trying desperately to find a solution.

"Wait, you said four months?" Naruto looked up and nodded, staring at the store they were standing in front of, it was a bookstore and a cafe, with a tattoo and piercing parlor on the side.

"Yeah, I needed to train a little, so I took about three months, then I came here and remembered Erro-sennin's mission." Kyuubi nodded and sighed, staring at the same store and wondering what he could do in there.

"Alright Naruto, so what exactly do you propose to do? If you run, they find you, if you fight, they over power you, and if you confront them? Talk to them? What will they do?" Naruto was about to speak when he thought over what Kyuubi said.

"You're right! If I just talk to them, maybe they'll accept the fact that I don't want to go back, and leave me alone. At least I don't want to go back NOW." Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Look, I agree with Kyuubi, talk to them, maybe you guys can settle your differences." Robin said, now having dealt with the perilous duct tape.

"Yeah, Robin's right besides, we can't scout the city if you're to busy hiding from them, so you'd better just take care of them before something happens." Cyborg jumped in, receiving nods of approval from the others.

"Alright bu—gah!" Naruto was pushed down by Kyuubi as he ran for his life.

"Run Naruto! Sai is after you!" Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed the Titans into the Bookstore/cafe/tattoo/piercing place, watching from behind a bookshelf as Sai walked by and quirked an eyebrow at the store but left it alone.

"Whew! That was a close call Kyuubi!" Naruto said as Kyuubi chuckled and little Kyuubi yipped in excitement.

"What the hell was that about?" Cyborg asked from his position on the ground under everyone's feet.

"Oh, er sorry about that. That was Sai, a pervert that secretly molested me during many missions we had together, the last time we went on a mission before the one I used to escape my village, he entered my tent and tried to kiss me." Everyone stared at Naruto as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I just never liked Sai, period." Kyuubi said as little Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"Well … where are we?" Robin asked as he took in the sight of the store.

"Now this is my kind of store." Raven said as she took in the darkness and the mountains of book everywhere.

"Welcome to Akatsuki, the bookstore with a cafe, tattoo, and piercing parlor. My name is Deidara, what can I do for you, un?" Deidara asked behind the Titans and Naruto as he watched them.

"D-Deidara?" Naruto shouted, staring at Deidara as if he were a ghost.

"Brat y—"

"I know, I know, Kyuubi. He must be here from the hidden lands as either a refugee hiding from them, or this is where he decided to go in death." Naruto said as he stared at Deidara closely.

"I think Shinigami gives you a choice to either stay in death, or start over again. You, my parents, Erro-sennin and the others were probably given the chance to stay at piece in death and not start over, but with the condition of being able to come to this world and relax, am I right?" Kyuubi smirked at him and nodded.

"Correct Naruto, now how in hell did you figure that out?" Naruto smirked and forgot about Deidara as he turned to Kyuubi and sat down at one of the many tables, the Titans doing the same and leaving poor Deidara to stare dumbfounded at them.

"Well, I had a whole week to think about it, but when I saw Deidara, it all clicked together." Naruto said as Kyuubi nodded and began to smirk at him.

"But what about the condition and the other choice, wouldn't you have thought that there was only reliving again and again?" Naruto shook his head and Deidara became engrossed in the conversation, sitting beside Kyuubi and nodding in agreement.

"Well, that thought did cross my mind, but then again, if it was only reliving, then you guys wouldn't be coming to the mansion at all, and you'd be babies, and you would not remember. So naturally, that choice was open for you." Naruto said, smirking at them all.

"But then how do you explain that I can remember everything and I even have my old abilities with me, un?" Deidara asked, the question bugging him ever since he came to Tokyo.

"Simple, you may have been chosen for it, you may have subconsciously have asked for it, or you struck a deal with Shinigami … I'd say you struck a deal with him." Deidara nodded and smirked, he always thought the younger blonde was an idiot, but here he goes proving him wrong.

"Deidara, we are not here to sit and talk with the customers! We're here to work!" Came a dark baritone from behind Naruto.

"It's nice to see you too, Itachi." Naruto stated calmly, smirking when he heard a gasp and his chair was turned around quickly to be face to face with Itachi.

"Naruto? How are you here? Did you die? … D-Did Sasuke come with you?" Itachi asked, worry clouding his voice as he stared into Naruto's eyes.

"No, no Itachi. I'm very much alive, I'm just on a mission to find out what this place is and whether there are enemies here or friends. And about Sasuke … well I just kinda, sort of … I just saw him when I almost ran him over with my car." Itachi's eyes were wide as Naruto blushed in embarrassment and looked to the ground.

"I returned and said sorry! Well more like insult him AGAIN by calling him stripper guy." Itachi stared at Naruto in amusement and wonder.

"Wait, you called him stripper guy?" Deidara asked from his seat, busting up in laughter when Naruto nodded sheepishly.

"Not my fault I insulted him again with the stripper comment because he was still wearing his clothes from the ninja lands!" Naruto yelled indignantly as he glared at the floor.

"Wait, you say you insulted him again? How did you insult him the first time?" Itachi asked as he sat down.

"Well … i—"

"Wait! If there is going to be a story we all want to hear it!" Hidan yelled from behind the counter, Kakuzu, Konan, Pein, Nagato, Yahiko, and Sasori all nodded in agreement.

"Well this is definitely a surprise! But then again, you all are dead, except for Konan. And wasn't Pein just Yahiko's body, with Nagato as the puppet master?" Konan smirked and shook her head.

"That's what we thought, but it seems that Pein is just another soul who was controlled by Nagato. And I was wondering about, not caring about life, when I saw them at a park and they recognized me." Naruto nodded and smiled, motioning for them to take a seat.

"Well … you guys want to listen to how I insulted Sasuke and got a good laugh out of it?" They all nodded, sitting around him much like little kindergarteners would to their teacher.

"Well, when we first found Sasuke at Orochimaru's base, and Sai tried to kill him, well … His clothes! Kami-sama damn us all if they didn't look like a stripper's outfit!" Naruto shouted, making everyone sweat drop at him.

"So when he came at me, and stood beside me, I slipped some twenties into his pants and rubbed his cock. Then he said, "What the hell dobe?" And I just stared at him then said, "Well if you insist on looking like one, then I guess you want to be one, now remove those clothes and lets get this party started!" He just stared at me dumbfounded and I turned to Sai and said to him, "Sai! You want some stripper action too?" But he shook his head and said no, so I shrugged and said, "Suit yourself then, more for me." Then I turned to Sasuke and said, "What are you staring at? Get to undressing!" Then that got him angry because he began to draw his sword with a very big blush on his face. I didn't mean anything by it, I was just making a point that he looked like a stripper. But he left and kept my money! Talk about unsatisfactory service!" Naruto yelled, fuming at the loss of money.

There was silence for a long time as they stared at Naruto, until Itachi busted up laughing, the sound was musical, but it was also infectious as everyone began to laugh too. "What the hell, Naruto?" Itachi said in between laughing fits, making Naruto raise an eyebrow innocently and stare at Itachi, in turn making Itachi laugh even more.

"Hey! He insisted on wearing those stripper clothes! And for the money I gave away, I intended to receive some Stripper-Sasuke-action!" Naruto said as he glared off to the side, making them all laugh even more.

"Wow Naruto! You sure are funny! How the hell could they have hurt you so much, when you are the best person in the world?" Beast Boy said, calming his laughter to chuckles and giggles.

"Whoa! What did the little green dude say?" Hidan asked as he stared at Beast Boy.

"Oh, sorry guys! Akatsuki, meet the Teen Titans! That's Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven. Titans, meet the Akatsuki! That's Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi. Itachi is Sasuke's older brother, he actually looks just like him, except he doesn't have a chicken's ass hair cut and he has lines running down his face." They all nodded and shook hands, Itachi glaring at Naruto for insulting his precious facial lines.

"And this is Kyuubi, my pet, and no he is not the demon!" Naruto said before they could say another thing

"Well, who's the red head, un?" Deidara asked as he stared at Kyuubi.

"Oh, that is Kyuubi, the actual Demon, and before you ask, yes he is dead, I merged with him long ago." Naruto said with a smile at the dumbfounded Akatsuki members.

"So, what brings you to our store, you wouldn't want a tattoo would you?" Kakuzu asked, a tiny glint in his eye along with Hidan.

"Or how about a piercing, would you?" Pein asked, a glint in his eyes as he, and Konan, came closer.

"Or what about a book?" Deidara asked as Itachi and Sasori nodded their heads in agreement.

"Or maybe a cup of coffee? Cappuccino? Latte?" Yahiko and Nagato asked. They all sweat dropped as the Akatsuki came closer, creeping them out more.

"Actually, we just came in to hide from the Konoha ninjas, Naruto is still too chicken to confront them, but he will do it eventually." Kyuubi said as little Kyuubi yipped and nodded.

"Oh, so how about just chilling here? We could use some company since no one comes in anymore." Naruto quirked a brow as if to question Itachi and he sighed.

"We don't know why, but no one ever comes in!" Naruto smirked and looked over at the Titans.

"Maybe we could help? I mean, you need more color to lighten up this place, but if it's dark you want to keep, I think Raven can help in that department, and it has to let the natural energy flow, so Beast Boy can help in that, also Cyborg may be able to help in setting up the electrical chairs in the piercing and tattoo parlor part. Oh, and Robin and Starfire may be able to help in decorating and rearranging the place with Beast Boy and Raven. The Kyuubis may be able to help bring some more natural lights into the place, and I can advertize!" They all quirked their eyebrows at the thought of Naruto advertizing.

"Like Beast Boy said to Raven before, you guys don't know me to judge too quickly." Naruto said as he walked out of the store, various clones going in different directions one he stepped out of sight.

"You think we will live after this?" Hidan asked as everyone stared in dumbfounded awe. They all shook their heads as Naruto and his clones came back.

"Let's get started! I want that fountain over by the corner and near the window, the indoor trees go surrounding it, and some more of them go around the place! Get the colors to Raven, and get the plans to Beast Boy!" Naruto shouted out as his clones began to get busy, it was going to be a long day.

[.][-][.][-][.]With Sasuke[-][.][-][.][-]

"Sai you idiot! You scared him off! Now I'll never find my one true love! And I'll be stuck baby sitting the perverts! And I'll grow old and alone! I'll be stalked by all those crazy fan girls because of you! How could you Sai? HOW COULD YOU?" Sasuke yelled out dramatically, Neji and Hinata catching him when he fell back in a fake fainting fit.

"Calm down Sasuke, and stop it with the drama, I know where Naruto is." Sasuke perked up and held onto Sai as if he were Kami-sama himself.

"TELL US!" Sai sighed and looked over at the others for help, palling when he saw them all on their knees in a begging position.

"He's at a store near here. When he saw me, a red head dove and tackled him to the ground, told him I was there, and then got up and dove into the store before he pushed a group of kids into the same store and hid himself behind a giant bookshelf." Sasuke was crying at the end as he smiled at Sai and hugged him in thanks.

"So the hunt continues! Kakashi, we're off to that store! Sai, lead the way!" Sai sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well … I kinda forgot where it was, but I can tell you that I know the general are of it's whereabouts!" Sasuke and the others fell anime style as Sai took on a determined look and began to lead the way, Akamaru right by his side, sniffing the ground for a trace of Naruto's scent.

"So the hunt continues … NOW!" Sasuke shouted, following after Sai as the rest filed on behind them both, pleading with Kami-sama that they would find Naruto and cure Sasuke's sickness.

[-][.][-][.][-]With Naruto[.][-][.][-][.]

"Gah! Naruto, what have you done with the place?" Nagato and Yahiko yelled, wondering just what the hell happened in the two hours that they were gone.

"I redecorated it according to the laws of Feng Shui, well more like Beast Boy did. Raven gave it a splash of color, but still kept it dark. Cyborg tricked out your chairs, and I got in some plants to give it life, oh and the fountain too. Don't you like it?" They both nodded excitedly, loving what they were seeing.

"Kyuubi and Kyuu got rid of some of the wall, and installed windows closer to the ceiling so that natural light can enter, they also hung some plants up there and created a watering system for all of the plants." They nodded enthusiastically as they watched Naruto flip a switch and the plants were watered.

"Also … I'm going to advertize now!" Naruto yelled as he walked over to the bathrooms.

"What…?" Nagato asked as he watched Naruto go in.

"So, do any of you guys know what exactly he has planned as an advertizement?" Itachi shrugged, Deidara shook his head, Hidan and Kakuzu both looked away, and Sasori didn't even listen to them as Konan entertained him with puppets.

Naruto walked out in a skimpy outfit, fox ears were perched on his head, a small belly shirt had the logo of the Akatsuki and his skin tight black jeans had nine fox tails. To say he looked sexy was an understatement, there was no word to describe him, but there he was.

"W-What are you going to do?" Yahiko asked as he drooled at the sight of Naruto.

"Help you guys! Now, Itachi, Nagato, Konan, Deidara, and Hidan, put these on!" Naruto said as he pushed them in. "The rest of you guys put these on!" Naruto said as he handed them other outfits.

"Now, Titans, man the counters as I advertize, you can go sit down when they come out!" Naruto said as he walked outside and stood on a large wooden box.

"HEY EVERYONE!" he yelled out, calling attention to them all. He put on his best uke face, he even blushed, and looked out at the sea of people. "Today is the new, grand opening of Akatsuki, the Bookstore/cafe/tattoo/piercing parlor! Please come in and take a look around!" he purred out into a large mega phone, causing everyone to swoon and rush over to the entrance of the store, making Naruto smirk at their eagerness.

Inside, the Titans tried to man the counters, but with so many customers, they were in desperate need of help, suddenly a barrage of clones came in to help, each one wearing a different type of animal tail and ear.

"NARUTO! What the hell is the meaning of these costumes, un?" Deidara yelled as he walked out, followed closely by a pair of long red and orange feather wings, and a red orange halo perched on top of his head. Itachi walked after him, he did not like his costume, neither did he find it funny, he wore long black feather wings with a black halo on his head. Hidan walked out wearing long white feather wings and a white halo, and it suited him nicely and he liked it. Nagato followed closely after Hidan, shyly trying to keep out of the eyes of everyone. He wore a long dark red pair of feather wing with the same color halo. And Konan walked out confidently wearing long blue feather wings with a blue halo, she honestly did like her costume, and she thought she looked pretty cute. They all wore tight belly shirts like Naruto's and skinny jeans in their colors as they walked over to Naruto.

"Oh, its a way to draw in customers, they just love the cuteness of the ukes." Naruto said as he pointed at the now heart emitting customers, each one ogling the ukes and drooling.

"What the fucking hell? I am no uke!" Hidan yelled, pouting indignantly and blushing brightly, his look saying the opposite of what he just said. He was unknowingly showing off the angry uke look.

"Look, just do this for today, and if you don't like it, then you can throw it out tomorrow." They sighed and nodded, turning to their stations and shooing away the Titans

Pein and Yahiko both walked out in black long sleeved ripped up shirts with orange linings and black jeans, they had a pair of leather wings, just like the wings of an evil angel and a pair of vampire teeth in their mouths. They smirked at the swooning girls and guys and made their way over to their respective counters, smirking at the outfit the ukes wore. Sasori walked out next in the same outfit was Yahiko and Pein, only his was in dark red. He smirked as he watched Deidara fuss with his wings, oh this was a delicious sight for him and he thanked Kami-sama for Naruto and his ideas. Kakuzu walked out next in the same outfit, only in forest green. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Hidan, pushing him along to finish the work and leave his wings alone.

"Well, lets get to work!" Pein said as they all nodded and followed orders, the ukes of the gang secretly enjoying the attention on them, but not liking the ones on the semes.

Naruto smirked and began to model many uke poses, smirking as the ukes got the message and began to pose as well, getting a kick out of the nosebleeds they received. "Alright guys, lets get back to work, Kyuubi, you and Kyuu keep an eye out for any suspicious looking people, Titans look for your Red X person, and I will help them out in serving and stuff." They all nodded and scattered all over to store, surprised that many of the customers actually liked the store.

Sasuke smirked as he watched his blonde bend over the table and help out. "Yeah that's him, lets get in there and talk to him." Everyone nodded and followed after Sasuke as he sat down at a table and picked up a menu, Naruto walked over immediately to help serve them.

"Hello and welcome to Cafe Akatsuki, our cafe handlers are Yahiko and Nagato. And I am your waiter for the evening. If you are interested in any of the books in our bookstore, please talk to our personal librarians, Itachi, Deidara, or Sasori. If you're interested in a piercing, please talk to Pein or Konan, and if you are interested in any tattoos, Hidan and Kakuzu can be of some assistance to you. Now what will it be?" Naruto asked, the speech known to him by heart already.

Sasuke and the others stared at each other with surprise as Naruto named out all the Akatsuki members. "Oh .. er, we would like to have a word with you, Naruto." Naruto nodded and was about to speak up, when the voice finally penetrated the customer haze he had.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked, wide eyed as he stared at them all.

"Dobe, please don't run away from me again, please just listen." Naruto smiled and nodded, turning away from him and running away again.

"What the hell? Didn't he say he wouldn't run?" Kiba asked as they stared at Naruto's retreating backside.

"I'll go after him." Sasuke was stopped by a hand on his chest, pushing him back down.

"Calm down, he is just going to go ask Pein when the store will close. He intends to have a nice long chat with you all." Kyuubi said, smirking when little Kyuubi jumped on the table and curiously sniffed Sasuke. "That's Sasuke, Kyuu. He's Naruto's mate." Little Kyuubi smiled and purred, curling himself under Sasuke's hands and licking the hand affectionately.

"He likes you. You should be thankful since Kyuubi thinks of himself as the protector of his mother." Kyuubi said with a smirk at the sight of the wondrous expressions on their faces.

"Don't worry, he isn't that demon," Kyuubi smirked as they all relaxed and settled down, oh how he loved this part. "I am." He busted up laughing as they all stared at him, their faces were the most hilarious of faces.

"B-But how?" Kakashi and Yamato muttered together as they stared at Kyuubi.

"He and I merged together and I died when he took all of my powers and chakra. But I'll let Naruto explain how it is that I and the Akatsuki are here. Minato sends his regards Kakashi, he said that he owes you for taking care of his son and to see him soon for his killing of your ass." Kakashi gulped and stared off into space as he thought of how much Minato knew.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some serving to do, take care of Kyuubi, and if he starts to growl at you, I'd suggest you leave him alone unless you want a face full of fireballs." Kyuubi said as he walked away, a smirk on his face.

"Oh and Kyuubi," little Kyuubi looked up at him with a curious tilt to the head, making Kyuubi himself smile a little. "They are the ones who hurt your mommy the most, well all except your mommy's mate." Kyuubi said with an evil smirk, looking up at them and winking.

Kakashi's eyes were opened wide as he stared at Kyuubi's retreating figure. "But why?"

"Because he wants justice, and since he can't do it himself, he's letting his mini me do it for him." Came the voice of Robin as he walked in through the shadows. "So you're Sasuke. Nice to meet the guy Naruto left, but still loves." Robin said with a smirk as he sat down at the table next to them, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy migrating towards them and sitting down as well.

"Who are you guys?" Kiba asked as Akamaru stood up and glared at Beast Boy, making him tense and smirk.

"We're the Teen Titans, and we're staying with Naruto in his mansion. I'm sorry for being rude, I'm Robin, this is Cyborg, the green one you're dog is glaring at is Beast Boy, The orange girl is Starfire, and the pale girl is Raven. We're Naruto's new friends, and you all must be the ones who hurt him so much." Raven growled and stood up, startling everyone with her quick movements.

"Tell us why you did that? Naruto told us everything! I can't believe people who loved him betrayed him like that! Even after he risked his life to save EVERYONE you all still treated him that way!" Raven took a deep breath and calmed down, opening her closed eyes and staring directly at them all.

"Who the hell are you to tell us just what we did wrong?" Sakura yelled, standing up and glaring at Raven.

"She is Raven, the girl who was betrayed by her people, who was used by her father, the girl who is Naruto's friend! And So am I, so stand down pink thing, and be calm. We solve nothing using violence and Naruto wouldn't like that at all." Starfire said quietly, smiling at Hinata as she held Sakura's arm and pulled her down.

"Forgive the pink one, I am Kakashi, Naruto's teacher. And all of this really was a misunderstanding, it was really the pink one's temper that drove him away. We kept asking him if he was alright, but he always smiled that damn smile at us and we bought it. You see, he was used to being treated that way, and Sakura was the only one to yell and hurt him, we all stayed quiet because we were still mourning the loss of our comrades, so you see, it was all a misunderstanding." Kakashi said with a tired sigh, he knew Naruto wouldn't come back, but at least he would listen.

"I should have been there! I should have never left the village, I should have been there for him! But I wasn't." Sasuke said, glaring at the table and letting a few tears flow down, it hurt him that Naruto suffered so much, and he wasn't there to comfort him.

"Well the past is the past, so tell us, what are your names?" Starfire asked with a bright smile, making everyone smile in return.

"Well as I said, I am Kakashi, his teacher, well one of them at least. The creepy looking one is Yamato a substitute for me when I was injured once, now he is another teacher to Naruto. This is Iruka, his first teacher and the first one to show him love. Those two with the pale eyes are Neji and Hinata, the one with the dog is Kiba, his dog Akamaru, and the one hiding behind those glasses is Shino. The pink one is Sakura and you've already pointed a finger at Sasuke. Oh and the even paler one that looks a little like Sasuke is Sai."

Cyborg perked up and smiled. "Oh, now I remember! I was trying to remember when Naruto told us of Sasuke other than saying he loved him! It was when he told us the story of the stripper guy!" Cyborg said, making Sasuke sweat drop and fall anime style out of his chair and everyone else laugh at his expense.

"Oh yeah!" Came the response of the other Titans as they finally remembered.

"Yo! Itachi, Deidara, Sasori! We've found the Stripper guy!" Robin yelled out towards the bookstore part of the store and three pairs of feet came rushing over.

"Oh, damn! He doesn't look like a stripper anymore though, un!" Deidara said as he giggled at Sasuke. Itachi smirked and turned around.

"Yahiko! Nagato! Get Konan and Pein, we've found captain stripper pants!" Itachi called out, making Sasuke sweat drop and everyone bust out in more laughs at the new name for Sasuke.

"Yo! I hear captain stripper pants is in the building!" Came the yell from Hidan as he and Kakuzu came running over, laughing with everyone as they pointed fingers at Sasuke.

"NARUTO! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT CAPTAIN STRIPPER PANTS IS IN HERE?" Pein yelled out to the back of the store as Naruto emerged with a box in arms.

"Cause he wants to talk with me! Now get back to work! The customers are missing their ukes and the rabid fan girls will take the opportunity to take the ukes if you guys don't get back!" Naruto yelled back as the fan girls began to crowd them like zombies in a Zombi movie.

"See you guys later then! Bye captain stripper pants! Bye scarecrow! Bye pink thing! Bye pervert twins! By bug man! Bye trash man! Bye creepy eyes! Bye rapist! See you guys in a little while!" The Akatsuki yelled out as they walked back to their spots, leaving a very creeped out group of ninjas and a giggling super hero team.

"Well, that is one hell of a weird gang, what happened to them?" Robin shrugged and sat down again.

"Who knows but they're coming over to sleep at the mansion tonight, they've been sleeping in the store for so long that they don't know what comfort is. They're staying there at least until they find a place of their own." Robin said as the last customers left the building and Hidan closed the doors.

"Ok, so about that little talk you wanted with me … can we do it at my house? I need to take these guys home and then I have to talk to Erro-sennin, so lets go before he passes out of blood loss!" Naruto said as he went out back to his car.

"Damn! That is one hot car!" Kiba and Neji said together as they watched Naruto pull it out and Kyuubi get in with little Kyuubi on his lap.

"Yeah, sorry I don't have enough room, but you can follow in the trees." Naruto said as he pulled out his cell phone and called home.

"What is that dobe?" Sasuke asked as he eyed the phone.

"It's a cell phone, pretty weird that we have radio communicators, but don't have phones because they're just like them, only you can go completely out of range and you'll still be able to talk. Anyways, I'll tell the old man I'm bringing you guys.

"Hello?" Came Minato's voice on the other end.

"I'm coming back, but I'm bringing some guests, get ready to do some yelling though." Minato chuckled and ended the call, making Naruto smirk and hang up his own.

"Hey! We have enough room in our extra Denali, but three of you will have to go with Naruto." Nagato said as he loaded the others and Pein started up the extra Denali. They nodded and it was decided that Kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke would go with Naruto.

They arrived at Naruto's mansion in less that twenty minutes, the gates on both the inside and outside making them stare in awe as they watched them convey foxes on the outside and the hidden leaf village on the inside. Naruto smirked as he lead them to the garages, walked out and smirked as they followed after him much like tourists to a tour guide.

"Well, welcome to my house, you're free to look around, but when you get to the training room … you can't go in unless you want to get lost." They nodded as Naruto opened the front door and they were all greeted with the sight of Jiraya, Minato, Sarutobi, the first and Second Hokage, and Kushina.

"Welcome home Naruto, and I see you've brought friends." Minato growled out as he took in the sight of them all.

"Spill! Who is responsible for them!" Minato asked, pointing to the bags under Naruto's eyes and the sad look in them. Everyone sighed and looked away, the Titans watched from the side lines as Minato began his yelling rampage, later joined in by Naruto as they watched Minato yell.

"Damn, you're dad sure has some lungs on him." Beast Boy said as he watched Minato yell in Kakashi's ear.

"AND ANOTHER THING-"

"DAD! SHUTUP!" Naruto yelled, his lungs proving to be far superior to Minato's

"What?" Minato asked as he stared at Naruto in awe.

"I know you don't like the fact that I was hurt, but there is no need for yelling, Sasuke and the Titans have done that enough, and the Akatsuki were just about to do that after their laugh at Sasuke." Naruto said, watching as Sasuke turned towards the sulking corner and sulked, not wanting them to see his face.

"Ah, yes. Captain stripper pants, is it?" Kushina asked as she pulled him close and hugged him. "I'm Naruto's mom, you can call me Kushina. My, my, you sure do look a lot like Mikoto." She said as she began her attack of Sasuke's cheeks, pinching them and showing them no mercy.

"Mercy, please have mercy!" Sasuke yelled, trying to save himself. Kushina huffed and nodded, turning to the sulking corner and walking over to it, sulking in it and making everyone raise their eyebrows.

"It's the sulking corner, I named it that since everyone likes to go into it and sulk, am I right erro-sennin?" Naruto asked and smirked as Jiraya nodded and glared at him before going off to the sulking corner to sulk along side of Kushina, and now Sasuke since he followed after her.

"Well, like I said, you guys wanted to talk, and now we are here to talk." Naruto said as they sat down.

[:o][:o][:o][:o][:o]End of chapter[o:][o:][o:][o:]o:]

Me: GASP! A CLIFFY! … lolz I think I rushed the whole meeting part xD

Sasuke: Yeah, but at least I am with my Dobe, and what the hell on me?

Naruto: I loved the part with the stripper! xD

Itachi: Now that was something I enjoyed!

Me: LOLZ! I couldn't, not for the life of me, resist! Every time I remember Sasuke when he wore Orochimaru's clothes it makes me think of a stripper!

Sasuke: That was NOT funny!

Red X: Why was I only in this ONCE? Where is my glory? My honor? Where the hell is my birdie?

Me: Er … he's right over there? And don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter a lot ;D

Robin: H-Hello? Is this thing really on?

Me: Er, yes?

Robin: Good! Now, on Red X's claim … I AM NOT HIS DAMN IT! Thank you.

Me: … LOLZ! xD nice one Robin!

Tobi: Reviews please, if not, there will be no fast update.

Me: Tobi ish right!

Minato: You have been reading from the deranged and damaged mind of Bad Writer xD, go get some medical help.


	3. RedX's true intentions!

Me: Welcome to another update by yours truly, Bad Writer xD. This is your host, Elena xD

Sasuke: You sound like you're on Springer or something.

Me: ZOMG! Springer? Damn, I don't like that show. So many idiots coming on and making such fools of themselves. Did you know that they made a Spanish version of that show? Its called "Jose Luis" I'm serious there are more idiots on those two shows than there are on Maury when the women start yelling and crying and cursing someone's mother to unspeakable places on the human body!

Sasuke: … well that was something I could have lived without knowing. If only Itachi could have gone down to Springer.

Me: Eh?

Sasuke: To me … Springer is worse than hell.

Me: LOLZ! Anyways, no offense to Springer, I was saying that I'm UPDATING! Which is a real miracle since I think I blew it by introducing the meeting too damn early, but oh well. This chapter will be revolving around Red-X! :D

Red-X: Damn straight! I need my god damned spotlight! I also need some sexy-birdie-willing-sex, but one thing at a time.

Robin: Shut up damn it! I am not yours and I would rather sleep with Starfire than be with you!

Red-X: W-what have I ever done to deserve such hate from you? I love you, and you say you'd rather be with a whore, whom is very much gay for someone else, than be with your true love? ; n ;

Robin: Alright, that much is a lie, but I am not yours damn it! -/-

Red-X: Yes! There is still a chance!

Naruto: -bursts into room- MADE IT!

Me: Where were you?

Red-X: DAMN! He got out of the restraints!

Naruto: I was tied up on a bed! Red-X did it too!

Sasuke: Tied up you say? … ~/~ oh yeah, come to papa baby. -drools-

Red-X: You want me to do it again?

Robin: Why are we talking? Isn't there a story to be going on?

Sasuke: TIE HIM UP! I'll get Robin! -makes grabby hands-

Tobi: READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! :D

Itachi: I feel like someone cursed me all the way down to Springer o/. \o?

Chapter 3  
Sometimes, dreams do come true, if only for a little while.

Red-X glared at his screen as he watched Naruto bring in more strangers. What the hell? How many more guys are going to get in there? He didn't need anymore competition damn it! That orange bitch—Starfire is enough thank you very much! Seriously, how can he compete with BOOBS? Even the smallest ones are lethal in his conquest of his birdie, damn it. Because all he had was a cock, and orange-bitch had boobs, two holes, and some lubrication to offer. Damn that was a sweet deal in Red-X's book.

He paced as he watched them enter the room, his eyes trained on his birdie as they all stared at the line of adults waiting to ambush them. He'd be damned if anything happened to his birdie, he wouldn't forgive himself for that. Most people think that because he was a thief, he wouldn't care, but he did. He cared for his birdie so damn much it hurt him to just think about it.

"Well, welcome to my house, you're free to look around, but when you get to the training room … you can't go in unless you want to get lost." They nodded as Naruto opened the front door and they were all greeted with the sight of Jiraya, Minato, Sarutobi, the Hashirama and Tobirama, and Kushina. Red-X scoffed, it was a bad idea on the blonde-chibi's part to bring them all there, but then again he did call home.

"Welcome home Naruto, and I see you've brought friends." Minato growled out as he took in the sight of them all. Red-X smirked under his mask, oh he didn't know anyone, but he was glad to see someone was going to get their ass handed to them, even if it was going to be verbally.

"Spill! Who is responsible for them!" Minato asked, pointing to the bags under Naruto's eyes and the sad look in them. Red-X laughed his ass off as the Titans and Akatsuki moved to the side, with Naruto following their lead as they watched Minato yell at them all.

"Damn, you're dad sure has some lungs on him." Beast Boy said as he watched Minato yell in Kakashi's ear. Red-X smirked, it was time to get this show on the road, and the more he waited, the more time went by.

"AND ANOTHER THING-"

"DAD! SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled; his lungs proving to be far superior to Minato's. Red-X laughed as he jumped off of the huge skyscraper and watched the spectacle through his mask's built in computer system.

"What?" Minato asked as he stared at Naruto in awe.

"I know you don't like the fact that I was hurt, but there is no need for yelling; Sasuke and the Titans have done that enough, and the Akatsuki were just about to do that after their laugh at Sasuke." Naruto said, watching as Sasuke turned towards the sulking corner and sulked, not wanting them to see his face. Red-X smirked as he latched onto a flag pole, made a back flip in mid-air, and landed on another building, taking a running start as he watched the spectacle.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Jiraya as he walked out of the kitchen, a look of pure surprise on his face.

"What, erro-sennin?"

"Is THAT Sasuke?" Naruto nodded with a raised eyebrow as Jiraya grinned and nodded in approval. "Then I approve! Robin looks too damn uke for you, and this Sasuke is just the right man for the seme job!" Jiraya said as Naruto and Robin fell anime style.

"ERRO-SENNIN!" Naruto yelled as he blushed and looked to the side, Robin too busy trying to will the ground to swallow him up to say anything. Red-X smirked as he watched his birdie blush, it was just too damn cute for him. He sped up his pace faster as he watched Minato smirk evilly and approached the blushing duo.

"Yeah! Jiraya is right, that Sasuke sure looks more masculine than the first Sasuke, I mean look at him! He's wearing tights and a mask! That is just too cute." Minato said with a grin as Naruto tried to will the ground to swallow him up as well.

"Yeah, well Captain Stripper pants is too damn hot for his own good." Itachi said, smirking when Sasuke shot him a dirty look. Red-X smirked as well, damn that name was funny.

"Ah, yes. Captain stripper pants, is it?" Kushina asked as she pulled him close and hugged him. "I'm Naruto's mom, you can call me Kushina. My, my, you sure do look a lot like Mikoto." She said as she began her attack of Sasuke's cheeks, pinching them and showing them no mercy. Red-X giggled as he landed on a house only ten blocks away, watching as Sasuke was attacked by Kushina.

"Mercy, please have mercy!" Sasuke yelled, trying to save himself. Kushina huffed and nodded, turning to the sulking corner and walking over to it; sulking in it and making everyone raise their eyebrows.

"It's the sulking corner, I named it that since everyone likes to go into it and sulk, am I right Erro-sennin?" Naruto asked and smirked as Jiraya nodded and glared at him before going off to the sulking corner to sulk along side of Kushina, and now Sasuke since he followed after her.

"Well, like I said, you guys wanted to talk, and now we are here to talk." Naruto said as they sat down. Minato growled, but sat down none the less, Sasuke and Kushina being dragged out by Jiraya as he plopped himself beside both blondes and threw Sasuke at Naruto while Kushina just sat down with a huff.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Naruto asked calmly, watching as a shadow passed through the window. _So he's finally made his move … took him long enough._ Naruto smirked as he nodded slightly, the move almost invisible to them all. _It's about time … Red-X_.

_**~Flashback … omg, what a surprise! - w-~**  
Naruto smirked as he laid in bed, the glow of the glow-in-the-dark paint he used to paint the stars on the ceiling proving to be worthy of his time. His smirk grew into a wide grin as his door was opened slowly and a clone appeared, holding a man in a black and red body suit in its clutches. "Well it's about time you finally were caught. Who are you and why are you stalking my house and my guests?" Naruto was no idiot, everyone knew that, but to have this guy stalking his house so clumsily was just insulting everyone._

"_I'm Red-X." Red-X said, glaring at the floor from inside his mask, he couldn't believe that this kid had caught him so damn easily, and it was only the first damn day!_

"_Red-X? Well that is surprising, what exactly do you want?" Red-X sighed, he could feel a metal knife digging into his back, he was done for, so he might as well spill._

"_I'm a criminal from Jump City, where the Titans come from. They were chasing me all the way from there." Red-X said, chancing a look up at the blonde and was surprised to see him smiling._

"_And? Why are you here? What type of criminal comes to the hero, only to just sit there and watch as he sleeps?" Naruto was amused, he knew this guy wasn't much of a criminal; just look at him, he's harmless._

"_B-Because … I'm not a criminal! I'm just a thief, but … I only stole once just for me, the rest of the time was just to see HIM. I think I've fallen in love with him, but all he sees in me is a criminal." Red-X said, he had lost his internal war and finally spilled it all, there was no use in keeping the secret any longer; he was going to die._

_Naruto smiled and stood up, his clone poofing away and scaring the crap out of Red-X. "Well, why didn't you say so before? I'll help you in that department, besides, you're not really a criminal. You're too wimpy, and I don't think you'd want to harm anyone." Red-X glared but nodded, he wasn't a wimp, damn it! He was a man, and he was just … not up to the task of hurting, or killing anyone. He didn't like to get anyone into dangerous situations, what was so wrong about that?_

"_What are you going to do to help me, then?" Red-X asked, truly curious at the thought of what the blonde planned to do. Naruto smiled at Red-X, liking the way he tensed and the feel of eyes following his every movement._

"_Easy, I'm going to give you some special training, and when the time is right, you'll go after Robin. I'm sure that it's Robin you want, am I right?" Red-X smirked and nodded, he liked this guy more and more already.  
**~Flashback end … was that so surprising? xD~**_

"Well … how are they all here? We saw Hidan and Kakuzu die, YOU killed Kakuzu. More importantly, Itachi died of disease. So how are they here?" Kakashi asked, holding onto Iruka's hand as he trembled with sadness at the coldness Naruto's eyes held. Naruto smiled, a true smile that almost knocked them out as he looked over at his mother and father.

"Well that's simple really. When I came, I didn't know anything as well. But then they had to go and a week later they came back. So I started thinking, how are they here? Then it dawned on me. Shinigami gives you a choice of either stay in death, or start over again." Naruto stated, smiling as Kyuubi rolled his eyes and little Kyuubi jumped around his feet.

"But if that were true, then how is it that they can all come and go? So that got me thinking all over again, and I came up with the conclusion that either they struck up a deal with the shinigami himself, or they blackmailed him. But also, Deidara told me that he still remembered everything, and even had his old abilities on him, including that jutsu that made him get hand mouths. So naturally that also got me thinking, but it all comes to the conclusion that they all struck up a deal with shinigami, or blackmailed him. The answer was pretty obvious, since mom was the one who saved Kyuubi from the shinigami's wrath in the first place." Naruto stated, smiling triumphantly as everyone stared at him.

"How did you come up with such an answer?" Kakashi asked, not believing that the most knuckle headed guy he'd ever known came up with such an answer.

"Tch, you don't know the real me! The only person who has ever been close enough to KNOW me is probably … Sasuke." Naruto stated, growling at the implied statement. "I was never the idiot you all deemed I was. Now, next question?"

Everyone stared at the floor until Neji stood up and bowed. "Naruto, we're really sorry to have hurt you, we want to know … why? Why won't you go back?" Minato stood up and growled, he had had enough of this.

"Back off, all of you! You dare ask such a question?" Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, he barely knew his own father, yet he felt like this was something he'd be doing all of the time if they lived together all his life; preaching to everyone over the rights and wrongs in life.

"Dad," Naruto stated, holding back a smirk when he saw Red-X sit himself comfortably in a chair around the corner, only his hand visible to him at the moment.

"No, they must learn! From what I've heard, what I've seen through Shinigami's mirror, its pretty obvious why he SHOULDN'T return! He saved you all from Pein, he risked his life to protect pinky over there back when she actually WENT on a mission to retrieve Sasuke and they were face to face with Orochimaru. And he sacrificed his own life for you all when the time came. And here you come asking WHY?" Naruto sighed and sat back, the Akatsuki walking over and standing behind him as they watched Minato rant some more.

Red-X smirked at the sight of Minato yelling at them all; it was just that funny. "Minato, calm yourself. The past is the past, nothing can be done to change it, but what can be done is set the path for the future." Tobirama said, smirking when everyone gasped, he was the second Hokage after all.

Naruto sighed and stood up, going through the hand signs of his summonings as he took a step back. With a loud poof, Gamakichi stood in front of all, smiling at the sight of Naruto in front of him. "Yo, Naruto! Long time no see!" Naruto smirked and nodded, sitting down on the ground in front of them all.

"Hey Kichi, I need your help. I'm about to make something that I need you to take to Tsunade, make sure you tell her how it works and PLEASE, tell her not to destroy it." Gamakichi nodded as he watched Naruto meditate.

Everyone watched in awe as another Naruto poofed beside him, not even noticing when he went through the signs for a shadow clone at all. The clone smiled at them all as it ran out of sight, a blur to them all as it returned not only but five seconds later. Naruto smiled as he picked up the item his clone had brought him, it was a red phone, nothing fancy. He concentrated, channeling chakra as he looked up at Hashirama.

"Hashirama-sama, would you mind and sparing some chakra, it needs the same chakra signature to be able to function." Hashirama nodded and smiled, he didn't know how Naruto knew Tsunade was his granddaughter, but it made him smile. Together, they channeled chakra into the small device, smirking when the jutsu was finished and the red device began to change as the leaf's symbol appeared on it.

"Alright, thanks. Anyways, Kichi. Take this to Tsunade, and tell her to press the green button." the giant frog nodded, smirking as he took the small device and poofed away. Naruto sighed as he pulled his own phone out, waiting until the tell-tale signs that Tsunade was doing as told would appear.

Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, and Iruka all watched in awe as Naruto smiled and stretched, looking as if he'd just been sitting there for a long time and not doing anything. Soon there was a ringing sound as Naruto's phone began to light up.

"Hello?" Naruto said as he put the thing on speaker, who knew he'd be able to do that?

"Brat … what the hell is this thing?"

"Its like a radio transmitter, except that it can go totally out of range. It's a wonder we don't have these there, but they're highly useful." Naruto said as he smiled, it was good to hear her voice.

"Nade-Chan? Is that you?" Hashirama and Tobirama said together, not believing that their own little Nade-Chan was on the other line.

"Oh … my god!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he turned to the Titans and the Akatsuki.

"Alright guys, while they're doing some serious squeal-fest, we'll be working on something else. I'll show you guys to your rooms, and Titans … we'll be training." they all nodded as the squealing stopped, everyone staring and listening at Naruto's authority.

"Alright. So what I wanted to say was … don't even ask me why I'm not going back, don't even try to turn me back. I'll go when I'm good and ready. Tsunade, I need you to give out new commands. I've encountered some negative auras in the city when we were at the Akatsuki shop. Something is fishy and I need to get to the bottom of this all. I need a medical team, some muscle, and intellect, the rest will be distributed as needed. Since you are the one pulling the strings, you are needed to make this possible. I am willing to work with you if need be, but if you don't want to work with me … DON'T get in my way or I'll be forced to attack." Naruto said, all friendliness gone from his voice as he got into mission mode.

Tsunade hummed as she smiled on her line. "You heard Naruto, he is now the new leader on this operation, all orders come from him and whomever he appoints to command. Kakashi, keep them on their toes, and any perverted Hyuuga business is to be reported to me." Kakashi nodded as they all responded with various, "Hai".

Naruto smiled as he walked away, the phone thrown to Kakashi. "Keep her updated, I am no longer a Konoha nin, and once this mission ends, expect an attack from my part … after all, Konoha nin are ordered to retrieve all missing nins and bring them back, aren't they?" Naruto said with a smirk.

There was silence as the Konoha nin all stayed behind with the others as they watched Naruto walk away.

"… That's our son!" Minato said with a laugh as Jiraya rolled around on the floor and the Senju siblings just smirked.

"Jiraya, what happened, he was never this way before." Iruka said as he watched Naruto laugh with the Titans; no one noticing as Red-X walked after them in the shadows.

"Iruka-sensei, nothing happened to him. As he said before, I was the only one close enough to actually see him. This is his real self." Sasuke said as he smiled over at Naruto.

"WAIT!" Everyone halted, Naruto and the rest were back in a flash with weapons in hand as Kushina stared wide eyed at the floor.

"What?" Naruto said, looking around for any signs of danger.

"He doesn't look like an uke … I approve!" everyone fell anime style as the Konoha nin just raised an eyebrow.

"They mistook Robin as Sasuke and said that he looked too much like an uke." Kyuubi said as little Kyuubi nodded, taking to sitting on his head.

"You're late Kushina!" Minato said with a chuckle as he hugged his wife.

"What the hell? I don't do cute. I may be sexy, but never cute. That is insulting. Semes are hot, not cute, that's the uke's job." Sasuke said with a glare as everyone fell anime style and Kushina nodded in agreement.

"Thank you! Finally someone with brains!" Naruto and Robin sweat dropped and rolled their eyes as they walked off.

"We're going to go train, anyone wanting to come watch can come." Naruto said as he walked off, reluctantly everyone followed. They walked down the long hallway, watching as many doors were passed on their way and Naruto pointed out their rooms. Soon they came to a large door with a symbol for water over it, making everyone stare at Naruto expectantly.

"Welcome to the water arena. Please watch your step if you want to go in, other wise stay in the observatory." everyone nodded as Naruto opened the door, revealing a large river and waterfall beyond the protective glass of the observatory.

"Alright, first I want to work with Kyuu, then the Titans will come at me." they nodded, getting into position as Naruto jumped out of the open doorway, little Kyuubi right behind him as a barrage of clones dispersed themselves.

"He can't be serious! The idiot will kill the fox, or worse … the fox will kill him!" Sakura said with a sneer as she watched Naruto and Kyuubi get into position. Raven glared at her, their hatred clearly showing itself as they both glared.

"You don't know him, so shut your mouth before you say something you can't chew!" Raven snapped, her black aura moving to attack the pink haired banshee.

"Raven, that's enough." Minato said, surprising even Raven herself with his request. "Leave her be. They'll find out soon enough that Naruto isn't who they think he is. But for now, I think it's time for you all to get down there. Robin, I trust you'll look after my son while we leave?" Minato asked, moving to the door as Kushina ran out.

"Yes sir. I'll keep an eye on Naruto." Robin said, not noticing the shadow that followed his every movement. Minato nodded and left, leaving the Konoha ninja dumbfounded and confused. "Titans, let's go. It's training time." Robin said with a smirk as they jumped into the training room, leaving the ninja behind to stare at them.

The Titans stopped at a tree near Naruto, waiting for their turn to go at him. Naruto and Kyuubi were both blind folded, both waiting for the sound of their enemy to come; they were statues waiting to be demolished. Suddenly, a clone appeared behind them, kunai at the ready and a rasengan at hand.

"AHHH!" The clone yelled, getting ready to impale Naruto with his kunai and shred Kyuubi with his rasengan. Kyuubi's ear twitched, and the duo came to life; two statues moving out of the way. Naruto moved through the air, Kyuubi through the water's surface, each with an attack ready.

"Kyuubi, get ready!" Naruto yelled, gathering clones for his rasengan. Kyuubi yipped and nodded, a fireball already forming at his mouth as Naruto tried to ambush his clone from behind. The clone moved, and Naruto smirked; both he and Kyuubi met in the middle, both attacks touching and forming together to create, "Combination: Fire Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, surprising even the Titans with the level of power.

The area was demolished, only the water and Raven's black ball survived, serving to protect the Titans and Naruto. Naruto and Kyuubi stood in the middle of a circle of grass, both panting and smirking at the amount of "poof"s that began to multiply all over the devastated landscape.

"Good job Kyuu! Now, lets work on your water techniques. Big Kyuubi said that you only know the Water Dragon, but he helped you transform it into the Water Fox, how about we add some air elements to that, and give the water the ability to travel more using wind chakra for more distance?" Naruto asked, squatting next to the small fox. Kyuubi nodded and began to concentrate while Naruto summoned another batch of clones.

"Hey Naruto! It's nice that you want to work a little more with Kyuubi, but we still need to try our new moves." Cyborg said, jumping into the circle of grass as the chakra seal began to do its work and regrew the landscape to it's original beauty.

"Oh, sorry guys! Cyborg has a point, Kyuu. Let's work on our techniques later, okay?" Kyuubi nodded and jumped on Naruto's head, yipping and running around on the blonde as the rest of the Titans made their way down.

"So, we'll train a little here, then we'll go out to search." Robin said, already grouping the Titans into battle strategy form. Naruto smirked and jumped away from the scheming Titans, him and Kyuubi already having a battle strategy ready for the fight.

"Okay Kyuubi, remember what I told you." Naruto said as Kyuubi jumped off his head and nodded. "I'll be right back." Naruto said, jumping away and quickly getting back up to the observatory, where the Konoha ninjas were still trying to pick their jaws up from the floor.

"Hey Kiba? Sorry, to bother you, but Kyuubi no Yoko—the real nine tails—saw your technique with Akamaru through me when we were younger, and I wanted to ask if we could use your man beast clone technique. Kyuu thought it would be good for little Kyuubi, so he already taught him." Naruto said as Kiba nodded with dumbfounded awe and watched the blonde smile and run away.

Naruto landed beside Kyuubi and gave him the okay to go through with the technique; which Kyuubi was halfway through. The Titans dispersed as the battle began. "Now Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled, watching as the little fox transformed into an animistic him, and began to growl.

Starfire was up first, using her star bolts to distract and separate the duo from each other. Naruto smirked, nodding to Kyuubi to run and hide while he dealt with the flying nuisance.

"HAYA!" Starfire yelled, landing a star bolt kick taught to her by Naruto. Naruto jumped away just in time as a huge crater started forming, even bigger than something Sakura would do.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled as she jumped into the action, her black force field already working to disarm the dangerous blonde. Naruto smirked and did some hand seals, soon turning into a bunch of foxes and running away from the dumbfounded Azarathian half demon. ((Lol, it's Itachi's genjutsu he uses to get away, you know, the one with the crows and shit? That one! xD))

Cyborg smirked and aimed his cannon at the infrared microchip he implanted on the blonde, smirking when Naruto landed face-first on the cliff to the canyon training grounds. "BOOYAH!"

"Nowhere to run and hide now, blondie." Cyborg said, aiming a new pink cannon at the blonde; he called it his special Chakra eater cannon, only for the ninja variety. Naruto smirked and turned, the only thing escaping his mouth was a soft, cute and dangerous:

"Chu."

It was over for Cyborg, a huge explosion knocked him out, leaving him unguarded and vulnerable to the fox duo getting ready to go in for the kill.

"HAAAAAA!" Robin yelled, axel kicking Kyuubi and Naruto away from his fallen teammate. Raven's force field was already on the move, picking up the half robotic, half humanoid man and carrying him to a safer place. Robin landed a few good kicks on both blondes, receiving a few bites from Kyuubi, and a few electric shocks from Naruto's skin, a new feature he and little Kyuubi figured out how to do in the middle of their training.

"There's nowhere for you to go, Naruto. Give it up." Robin said, Starfire and Raven backing up on his flanks and helping to herd the fox duo into a corner. They successfully had Naruto and Kyuubi in a corner, like trapped animals, and were getting ready to attack again, when something unexpected happened; they jumped the cliff. They both did a back flip, doing three sixties before diving down into the deep ravine of the canyons.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin yelled, watching as Beast boy made his move and plunged into the canyon after running in from the forest. He too did a nosedive, only to transform into a Pterodactyl, and swooping in to try and catch the duo. Naruto smirked and nodded to Kyuubi, who began doing some hand signs of his own as Naruto called in his clones.

A large "Poof" was all that was seen as Naruto and Kyuubi both began their own attack formation. Right where they were, was a huge nine tailed fox, and a set of Narutos and a large rasengan.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he kicked his clone into the air and the clone disappeared, leaving a stunned Beast boy, and a large rasengan in his face.

Over at the observatory, the Akatsuki and the Konoha ninja watched in astonished silence as it all took place, the Akatsuki having arrived after having a talk with the real Kyuubi. It was flashback moment for Iruka and Kakashi, both having been there when the real Kyuubi attacked the village.

"All that power." Iruka whispered, watching as Kyuubi and Naruto made their way over to the observatory, with the Titans right behind.

"All that energy." Sasuke whispered, his mind deep in the gutter as he imagined going at it all night with the energetic blonde; oh yeah, it was nose bleeding time.

"And none of the stupidity he's been known for." Kakashi said, watching as Naruto giggled and laughed with the Titans. "He's changed so much, in such a little time."

"Alright! It's a little late for scouting, so we won't scout today, but be sure to be well rested, because tomorrow … we go club hopping." Naruto said with a smirk towards the door that was slowly closing and the shadow that moved through the corridor. They all nodded, knowing that tomorrow would be a very different and weird day.

With Red-X

Red-X crept into Robin's room, running up the wall and sticking himself to the ceiling as he heard his birdie coming in.

"Robin, are you sure you saw something go into your room? It wasn't Kyuubi right?" Beast Boy asked as he landed on Robin's bed and watched his leader check all over the room.

"No Beast Boy, I was sure I saw something moving around in the shadows." Robin said with a glare in the direction of the door.

"Well … I don't know what to tell you, but … want to go to our sleepover thing in Naruto's room?" Beast Boy asked as he jumped around on Robin's bed, the masked man on the ceiling not being noticed by the green boy.

"No, I'd like to get some peace and quiet before our mission tomorrow, but tell Naruto thanks and that I'm sorry, but I want to sleep early." Robin said with an adorable yawn that had Red-X straining to fight off the urge to take his birdie in front of the green one.

"Okay. But are you really sure that you want to stay over here? You'll be alone on the hall, since the others will be in Naruto's room on the other side of the house." Beast Boy said, getting off of Robin's bed and walking over to the door.

"Yeah, training has been hard on me since I do triple shifts instead of the one shift Naruto makes us go through." Robin said, stretching and giving his audience a glimpse of his creamy toned stomach.

"Alright, need anything, just ring us up, I'll be the first one down here." Beast Boy said with a smirk as he walked out, he knew better than to disturb Robin when it was his nap time … he was one hell of a cranky son of a bitch when you wake him or don't let him sleep when he wants to.

"Yeah, sure sure." Robin said as he waved his hand at Beast Boy, smiling as he walked out and locked the door. Robin sighed as he walked over to his lamps, turning off all lights and smiling at the glowing of the walls. His room was painted with millions of trees—from cherry blossoms to rose bushes, but what had Robin even more in love with it was the fact that in the complete dark, the trees glowed and the flowers seemed to bloom.

"I think I'll miss this the most when we have to go back home. At least Red-X is hiding better than his other times, only god knows when that guy will come out of hiding, but I hope he never does." Robin said dreamily as he stripped down to his skin and mask and got into bed.

"Aw, but what fun will that be if I don't come out when such a delicious sight such as yourself is being served on a silver platter just for me?" Red-X whispered into Robin's ear, smirking when the raven nearly jumped out of bed.

"Red-X! What are you doing here … in my room … while I'm fucking naked?" Robin yelled, the light glow of the room making his blush slightly angelic. Red-X smirked, raising a finger as he raised both hands to the back of his helmet, pressing the unlock button and pulling his helmet off, revealing his true identity. ((Remember that episode when Starfire went to the future and she met Night Wing? Let's pretend Red-X looks so much like him! Only difference is that he has no mask D:))

Robin gasped as he gazed into the handsome face of the one he'd been chasing after all the way from jump city. His eyes were a light onyx, as if they were made out of pure smoke. His face was crafted like that of a statue, and his long raven hair swung around him like a veil, letting only Robin see what was hidden.

"Now, now Robin, there is no need for bad language. I am here for reasons only I can comprehend, and I just arrived at a bad time—well more like the best there ever was—where you were undressing." Red-X said, his voice a sexy and seductive baritone that lulled Robin in like a fish to bait.

"W-Well what d-do you w-want?" Robin stuttered out, his blush increasing in shade as he realized that the sexy man before him was eating up his exposed body like a starving man at his last meal.

"Hm? What do I want? … well if this isn't the first time you asked that without sounding like you want to kill me!" Red-X said with a smirk, sitting down at the edge of the bed next to Robin, watching him as he trembled with hidden desire and embarrassment. "I want … you." Red-X said softly, smiling at the stunned raven.

"Y-You want me? … what the hell are you talking about?" Robin exploded, throwing off his sheets and standing up on the other side of the bed, oblivious to his nudity or the eyes that ate him up ravenously.

"Now, now Robin. Didn't we just go over this a minute ago? There is no need for harsh language, I am here civilly, and if you don't understand that, then I will leave." Red-X said softly, his voice slightly laced with hurt at the tone his birdie used against him. "And FYI, you're standing there naked."

Robin blushed and dove under the covers, cursing himself for deciding to try out Naruto's method of sleep; in the nude. Red-X smirked at his flustered Robin, thanking god for Naruto and his help, for without him, he would have jumped ahead to the ravishing part, and most likely gotten his ass kicked off and handed to him.

"Alright, I'll be civil. But please, explain to me exactly what you mean by '_I want you_'." Robin said with a sigh, his blush not yet going away. Red-X smirked as he stood up, pressing yet another button and letting Robin watch as his suit transformed itself into a watch and latched itself onto his arm, leaving him completely naked.

Robin blushed and spluttered, his eyes wandering all over the room and trying not to look back at the muscled god that stood before him.

"I meant what I meant. I want you Robin, body, heart, and soul." Red-X said, taking his chance and climbing into the bed, straddling the smaller raven haired boy under his body. He groaned in wonder and pleasure; he couldn't help but feel the way Robin's body fit against his, as if he were meant for him.

"W-WHAT THE HELL? You pervert, get the hell off of me!" Robin yelled, blushing a million shades of red and struggling to get the bigger, stronger, and more cunning raven off of him. Red-X smirked down at his birdie, draping his body on the smaller one and holding Robin's arms over his head, his face coming within kissing range of Robin's lips.

"Shhh, it's alright, no one's going to hurt you. I'm merely telling you what I want. Think about it birdie, the first time you and me fought, I actually stole something that I wanted for me. But the other times, think about afterward. The museums and banks, and others always called you to say that the things had been returned and that they congratulated you for a job well done. Didn't you find it odd that they did even though I got away? Don't you see that I only stole things so that I could be with you and see you?" He asked, his voice turning soft and silky.

"Y-Yeah … I did." Robin said with a gasp, realizing that Red-X wasn't really the bad guy he painted him to be.

"And every time I stole something, I made sure no one got hurt. Or didn't you notice how I always moved the civilians out of the way, how I tied up the guards, but never made or left them uncomfortable? How I always managed to move you guys from inside the building where someone could get hurt to outside where you all had the liberty to move about and be free? Didn't you find that odd too, Robin?" Red-X asked, his eyes trained on Robin's lips as his tongue peeked out to moisten and wet his lips.

"Yes … you made sure no one was in any danger or was seriously harmed." Robin said, remembering when Red-X would save him in tough situations.

"Now think about this time … there was a call that I had stolen something and that I was hiding somewhere in an abandoned building. But when you went inside, it was renovated and clean, as if someone was living there, right?" Red-X asked, making sure that Robin nodded. "Well … that was my home. You guys broke down my door, trashed my place, and woke me up when I didn't do anything. Whatever it was that the person said was stolen, wasn't real and I didn't do it." he said, looking into Robin's mask.

"B-But … they said that the Arabian Crystal was stolen and that you took it. It was some girl named 'Dales'." Robin said, stopping his struggling as he finally realized something. "SLADE!"

"Bingo, little birdie! That's what lead you here, what Naruto is looking for, and what is making me run for my life and love." Red-X said, lowering his head and letting his lips gently press against Robin's soft ones. Robin gasped at the sensation, feeling as a tongue wormed its way into his mouth and began to explore him, making his eyes flutter shut and a low moan escape his throat. "Mmm … you don't know how long I've waited to do that." Red-X said, smiling down at his slightly dazed birdie.

"B-But … Slade is gone, he's gone for good!" Robin said as he snapped out of it, staring up at the man who just stole a kiss from him.

"Yes, but it's his Mistress that wants to kill you, her name is Tami. She was formerly incarcerated in Alcatraz and is known worldwide as a killing machine, and through existence as a demon as—if not more—powerful as Trigon. I've learned all I can about this problem and told Naruto about it, that's why you're all going club hopping tomorrow, but I wanted you to know before the rest of them." Red-X said softly, resting his forehead on Robin's and leaving small kisses here and there. "Please … take care of yourself, don't drink anything anyone gives you tomorrow, and most importantly … do not stray from Naruto's side. Tami is going to go after you, and she'll do anything to get you alone. Don't do it, don't be alone."

Robin nodded and gasped as Red-X plunged his tongue back in for one more taste, taking his sweet time to explore the wonderful forbidden cavern of his birdie before coming back up for air and panting with him. "Red-X … w-what are you doing?" Robin asked as Red-X panted and placed his forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm … I'm trying hard not to … not to stay. I have to go … but I don't want … to. I want to hold you in my arms and watch you sleep … that's all I want right now … but I can't. I have to go." Red-X said in between panting breaths, struggling to get up and stand next to the bed.

"N-no … don't go, please. Stay, stay and spend the night with me, please." Robin whispered, whimpering at the magnificent sight of his Red-X in all his glory. Red-X smiled down at his birdie and shook his head, placing his fingers against his lips and shaking his head one more time.

"I can't. If I stay, I'll never want to go away, and you and me … we're enemies. You the hero, and me the criminal, it just can't be. Until next time, love." Red-X whispered, pressing his finger against the watch and closing his eyes as his suit transformed once again and covered his body. Robin whimpered as he watched his Red-X walk over to the window and disappear into the darkness.

"I never … I never thought you felt that way for me." Robin whispered to no one in particular as he stared at the window that was once more closed shut. He sighed as he threw himself back into the bed, closing his eyes and struggling against the feeling of loss as he realized that Red-X was really gone; he had left in order for Robin to be more at peace, and it helped nothing.

_'There is good, and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes, and those who stop them. Two side are opposite, as different as day and night. And the line between them is clear. Or at least it's supposed to be,'_ Was Robin's last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

The next Day :D

"Alright! I trust everyone is well rested and ready for tonight!" Naruto said cheerfully as he walked into the vast kitchen, raising an eyebrow at the food Starfire cooked up. "What the hell is that?"

"It's Gorganian Posolé! A rich delicacy in Tamaran! It is made when there are new friends at the table!" Starfire said cheerfully as she passed it over to Beast Boy and Cyborg, both of whom looked greener than normal.

"Uh … well that's nice Star, but I'm allergic to that, and so are some of our new guests! And it seems Cyborg and Beast Boy are too!" Naruto said sadly, winking at the others to play along. Almost at once, they began to feel bad and almost threw up; it was a little too much playing along. Starfire sighed dejectedly but nodded none the less with a smile.

"That's alright! I shall eat it for everyone!" Starfire said as she turned into a vacuum and sucked it all down, burping rather loudly and blushing in embarrassment. "Excuse me."

Naruto smiled as he called up some clones, all of whom cleaned up the kitchen and awaited his orders. "Alright, three to a group, 1, 2, 3, and 4 you're all captains. Team 1, make the fruit salad! Team 2, make the omelets! Team 3, make the waffles! And Team 4, go out and get the freshest fruits you can find and make a fruit cocktail to go with it all! Go, go, go!" Naruto ordered, smiling when the clones nodded and dispersed.

"Whoa, that seems a little too much, don't you think?" Robin asked, walking into the room looking fresher than he did last night; it seemed that the sleep did miracles for him.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of us today, and considering my parents aren't here, and so are the others, it's my job to cook for you all." Naruto said with a sigh as he began to help Team 2 cut some vegetables for the omelets. "Number 8, cut them even finer! Those jalapeños have to be cut just right, or else they'll spice up the entire thing to the equivalent of a volcano. Number 16, watch that heat, it has to be a medium high before it goes straight to high! Number 2, nice work on the tomatoes, get some more!" Naruto ordered about as the Konoha ninja walked into the kitchen, each one looking refreshed and well rested.

"What's going on here?" Iruka asked as he watched the Narutos bustle about in the vast kitchen.

"Naruto is making breakfast. How did you all sleep last night?" Cyborg asked as he watched a Naruto clone flip the eggs into the air and make them land with a smirk. "And apparently he's putting on a show too."

"We slept well thank you." Neji answered for the dumbstruck ninjas as they all watched Naruto work about and Sasuke glare daggers at Sakura to hold her tongue.

"Boss, I've brought more tomatoes, and Number 22 asks if you want salsa too." Number 2 said as he walked back in with the tomatoes and began to cut them up real nice.

"Yeah, I don't know about these guys, but salsa sounds fantastic! How's the fruit salad coming along, 1?" Naruto yelled as he began to set the table, his speed and movements making everyone stare in awe at him. There was a loud shout from the outside before the door was kicked open and more clones appeared, carrying various things from fruit salads to fruit cocktails to waffles.

"We're done Boss!" They all said in unison before they poofed away and left Naruto smiling at the set table and the clean kitchen.

"Great! Breakfast is served!" Naruto yelled loudly, hearing a few groans and a lot of running as the Akatsuki ran into the kitchen and sat down, digging in and smiling like idiots. "Gee, I didn't know my cooking was famous, I thought only I knew I was good!"

"Are you kidding? This is excellent! Besides, when there is free breakfast that you don't have to make yourself, wouldn't you run for the table, un?" Deidara asked as he gulped down his fruit cocktail, smiling at the taste.

"Well when you put it that way … Dig in everyone!" Naruto said as he sat down beside Itachi, and Sasuke claimed the other seat beside him. The table was filled with clanking and chattering as everyone ate up the delicious breakfast, not one of them left anything behind. Soon the table was empty, the dishes were done, and everyone sat waiting for Naruto's command.

"Okay, lets get serious now. Robin, did he come and tell you?" Naruto asked as he made his way to the large table and threw a map over it, surprising Sakura who had her face close to the edge of the table.

"Yeah, he said that _she_ should be hiding in a club, but we must be careful. _She_ will do anything to get one of us alone, so we can't separate ourselves. _She_ was formerly incarcerated in Alcatraz and is known worldwide as a killing machine, and throughout existence as a demon as powerful as Trigon, if not more." Robin said, standing up and indicating the areas they were to tackle.

"Wait, who is this _she_ and who came to tell you what? I'm confused!" Cyborg said as he stared at Naruto and Robin, both of whom stayed quiet and contemplated the floor at their feet. Cyborg sighed and sat back down, glaring at both the leaders as they still didn't say a thing. "I'm going to take a hunch and say that Red-X was the one that came to tell you, and this _she_ you're talking about is the real mastermind behind us all being here."

"W-What? How did you know that?" Robin asked, gasping and standing up in outrage.

"Puh-lease Robin! We're not as stupid as we act. We all noticed Red-X … well we noticed him this morning on the roof of a house in the news … they said he was some sort of alien. And we all noticed the woma at the Akatsuki's store!" Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes at Robin's surprised look.

"Yes, yes we did. We noticed the girl at the laughing of the Sasuke. She was standing outside of the store." Starfire added, surprising everyone, since none of the ninja noticed.

"Right, well if you already know most of it, then there is no need to hide it anymore. Her name is Tami, she is, as my resource says, an old mistress to Slade. For reasons unknown to anyone, she wants you all out of the way. She is currently hiding out in one of the many night clubs in the city of Tokyo. We're going to split up into five groups of five, each one lead by our "eye" ninjas; Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi. Work fast, keep your eyes peeled and whatever you do … DO NOT DRINK ANYTHING!" Naruto spat out, glaring at anyone who would challenge his authority.

"Naruto is right. Tami will do anything to get rid of us, and for some reason she'll stop at nothing to do so. Now, I'll set up the teams. Team Kakashi: Iruka, Starfire, Yahiko, and Nagato. Team Neji: Sakura, Raven, Deidara, and Sasori. Team Hinata: Shino, Cyborg, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Team Itachi: Konan, Pein, Beast Boy, and Kiba. Team Sasuke: Naruto, Robin …. and Red-X." Robin said with a blush, hearing a loud gasp from his team and confused murmurs from everyone else.

"What about me and Sai? Where are we supposed to go?" Yamato asked in outrage, not believing that he was forgotten, let alone with Sai.

"Red-X? Are you CRAZY Robin? What happened with, '_We must take him down, no matter what',_ huh?" Cyborg asked, his level of outrage almost beating Yamato's.

"Calm down, sit down, and shut your traps! Yamato, and Sai are in the Accretion team. You will be deployed upon any suspicion, investigate any possible suspect, and follow anyone any team thinks is the one. You shall be accompanied by Ravager—Robin called in a favor—and Tsunade is sending over Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. Shikamaru is the final member of my team and Chouji and Ino shall be accretion. Any objections?" Naruto declared, raising an eyebrow as everyone stared at him.

"Why in that order?" Yamato asked, wondering when the other Shinobi and "teammate" were to get there.

"Kakashi, while acting slow, is intelligent enough to man the team … also he has a Sharingan, so he holds position of team 'Scout'. Iruka can keep him in line, Starfire is naïve enough to get Kakashi close to anyone he needs to get information out of, while Yahiko and Nagato can get Kakashi close to those that are a little more on the curvy side of straight." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Neji's Byakugan is far greater than Hinata, so he holds position of Byakugan team-1. Sakura can heal anyone that gets hurt, since Neji will be going in deeper than Kakashi's team—who only scout out possible suspects, Raven's emotions can help guide Neji's Byakugan to the greatest suspect, Konan's keen intellect will help her study the target and find the best way to attack, while Pein's Rinnegan would be of use in knocking him out." Robin said, smiling to himself when he remembered the material Naruto told him to memorize.

"Hinata's team—although her Byakugan is less sharp than Neji's—is Byakugan team-2. This team goes even deeper than Neji's. Shino's insects can help guide Hinata to seduce the correct target, Cyborg's technology can detect anything that might go wrong, and If the target isn't interested in Hinata's curves, Hidan's sexy self can probably help in that department, which is where Kakuzu would come in, since he does not let Hidan have fun and would most likely gag the target and slip away quickly." Naruto said, smirk in place as everyone gaped at him and Robin.

"Itachi's in charge of team Infiltrate, for they would infiltrate the clubs as important celebrities, his Sharingan a good way to warp the mind of those around him in order to get the information and pass it on to Hinata and Neji. Deidara's charisma and good taste in art would gain him a better position of which he'd be able to find Tami in no time—that and he'd look great in a dress, Sasori's chakra strings gain him an advantage in taking control, while Beast boy and Kiba go in as busboys." Robin said.

"And finally my team 'Take-down' would take on Tami, with my far advanced Sharingan, Naruto's quick agility and speed—plus he'd look killer in a dress and in my arms, Robin's keen eyes would detect where the dangers are, and Red-X's experience with escape would guarantee us an escape. Shikamaru is just precautionary, in case it goes wrong and we need Shadow manipulation." Sasuke said, smirking at the dumbfounded ukes telling the teams who was where for what reason. "I got the point when you told Kakashi why he had his team.

"Right, and I'm heading the Accretion team because I know my father, and if he has a mistress, she'd use tactics like him. Yamato would be with me because his wood elements would give us an upper hand in tracking the suspect, Sai's root training will give us an advantage in taking the target down, with Ino's Yamanaka Clan techniques and her sensor like abilities we'd be able to track said target in no time, and with Chouji's imense strength we'd be done in less than five minutes. But I say we switch out Sai and Chouji and get Kiba and Beast Boy, since both are skilled in tracking." Ravager said, popping in out of nowhere with the Ino-Shika-Chō trio.

"Right, it's done. Now all we need to do is … train. Either that or shopping, it's your choice." Naruto said with a smirk as Red-X flew in from the window and sat down beside him as if he were there all day.

"Personally, I believe in running away from fights, but if all you need me to do is get you out of trouble … well then I can do that job without breaking a sweat." Red-X said, the smirk in his voice being heard clear as day.

"What kind of criminal are you?" Beast Boy yelled, unbelieving that Red-X would help the heroes who have sworn to take him down and imprison him.

"Look, not everyone likes to play the big villain, kid, okay? I'm just a thief! I don't endanger people's lives, I don't kill people, and I especially don't rape! I'm only looking out for number one, and if you think back and look closely, I never actually stole anything! I always brought it back!" Red-X said with a sigh.

"I thought you didn't like playing hero." Robin said with a small smirk, watching as Red-X stared at him.

"What is this, deja-vu? As I said once before … doesn't mean I don't know how." He said with a smirk, getting Raven's attention.

"So … where is the Arabian Crystal." Raven asked, her glare making Red-X roll his eyes.

"Geez! Okay, look here. I didn't steal any fucking crystal! If you would have noticed, when you fucking attacked, I was naked, on a bed, and sleeping like a rock! You tore up my place, then tried to rape me you psycho bitch!" he roared, getting up and walking a little away from the infuriating heroes.

"Well … okay then. The mission begins at Dusk. We have eight hours to get our disguises together and be down in the action. Any questions, please consult your team leader." Naruto said, whistling for Kyuubi to hop on his shoulder and walking out of the kitchen.

"So … what the hell did we just go through?" Sakura asked, a sigh escaping her as not even Kakashi knew what to say.

"Alright so we have hundreds of clubs to scour and investigate, with only thirty people to comb through them, five people a team, and only five teams plus one backup team. How are we supposed to find _Tami_ in the most populated place on Earth?" Cyborg asked, his holographic map proving to be more up to date on the city.

"Well, first we sniff out her scent, then we narrow our search in the vicinity where she is most in." Kiba suggested, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Then we split off and comb each club in it, being the flies on walls in each one." Shino added, creeping everyone out with his bug comment.

"We monitor the clubs, and keep track of the clientele; looking for any escape routs not seen in public, and any suspicious behavior." Red-X said, narrowing his eyes at the map.

"We study the building designs, looking for any kink that might be vital to the mission." Sasori added, nodding along to Red-X's ideas.

"We learn their safety rules, maybe plan a fire in a secluded place?" Sakura and Hinata stated, blushing when everyone raised an eyebrow.

"We study the clientele and mix in with them, assimilate in order to blend into the picture being drawn." Sai said, nodding and moving his finger around the map in order for it to move in the direction he wanted it to.

"Once we know our enemy, find out where she is, learn the territory we are fighting in, and devised a strategy, then we make our move." Sasuke said, smirking at their planning.

"But until then, we must assimilate with our environment." Ravager said, smirking in glee as everyone nodded and smiled.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be." Naruto said, walking back in with a basket full of phones. "Now comes the fun part … acting on your planning. We are going shopping whether you like it or not because as Kiba said … we have to sniff her out. Take a phone, feed it Chakra, and keep it with you at all times. Titans, your communicators are already synched with these phones so don't worry." Naruto said, walking over to the kitchen's back door.

"And how are we supposed to move out?" Sakura asked, truly curious as to how Naruto was going to fix that problem.

"With a car, duh! I got some clones to get us some rides while I scavenged for phones. The Orange Camaro Convertible is for team Scout, the Prius is for team Byakugan-1, the BMW M6 is Byakugan-2's, Infiltrate's car would be the Cadillac Sixteen Concept. While Our team would be my Lamborghini Murcielago." Naruto said, tossing the keys to the respective team leaders and getting in his car.

"And what about my team?" Ravager asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"The GMC Denali XT Concept." Naruto said casually as he threw the keys and the girl giggled in excitement.

"Damn … I think I'm in heaven!" Itachi said with tears in his eyes and he hopped into his car, glared death at his team to get in, and revved up the engine before peeling out of the place, leaving Naruto sighing in relief at having his clones open the gates and leave them open.

"What about our Denali Yukons?" Yahiko asked, looking over to his precious car mournfully as Nagato began to whimper.

"It'll be here for you. These cars are just a favor, if Tami were to ever see us all in one car, we could always hand it back and get another, but with your cars, you can't give it back without a series of questions and a trial offer." Naruto said, smiling when everyone was in the cars and waiting for him to move.

"Alright, lets go. Everyone turn on the GPS navigator, it acts like a transmitter so we'll be able to talk to one another." Robin said, smirking when Naruto peeled out of the driveway with four other cars behind him.

"Itachi, take the northern part of Tokyo, Kakashi take south, Hinata take east, Neji take west. We'll take the center." Naruto said, smirking when everyone was on their way to said direction. "And another thing … change your clothes at the first store you see!"

"HAI!" Everyone said, nodding and racing towards their destinations.

"Naruto … do I really have to get out of my suit? I like it in here … no one can see my face." Red-X whined while Naruto skidded to a stop at a store called, "Kawaii Tokyo Street Fashions".

"Yes, now suck it up and be a man. You each have fifteen minutes to get your clothes, pay for them, and get changed." Naruto said, smirking when they were out of the car in less than fifteen seconds flat. "This is going to be an interesting mission."

Bad end of chapter

Me: Hey everyone …. yeah, I know it's been such a long time but … well, yeah not going to say sorry since I did say I wouldn't update much on this particular story.

Naruto: So … Ino-Shika-Chō came to help out … that's interesting.

Sasuke: what will you do in the next chapter?

Me: Do a small thing about each team's experience.

Naruto: what's with the descriptions? … and the cars.

Me: I'm sorry, but I just had to put in all of that! If you don't like it … you can go ahead and tell me! … I keep telling people that my pen name suits me! Though it was only just for the lolz xD

Tobi: Tobi is back! And this time, no more leaving!

Me: Sure, whatever. Anyways, I know this chapter sucked, but bare with me! … lolz, Tami is a name my friend, Shannon, gave to me … it's her new boyfriend's sister's name xD Thanks Shannon!

Tobi: So … Tami is an oc?

Me: Nope! She is a real character! ;D … Review pretty please! I know I don't deserve it, but please!


	4. Who are you and why are you familiar?

_**WARNING: Yuri, mentions of yuri, and a little yuri lime! My fellow yaoi loving fangirls, beware!**_

_**(Ums … I'm sorry! I forgot I had finished this updated WEEKS ago, so … enjoy? Next chapter will be up in … five days? xD) -Ellie**_

Me: Hullo! :3

Naruto: Hi!

Sasuke: Elena-Chan doesn't own Naruto's rights, that's Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto's ass belongs to me, Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi: That last part was unneeded information, foolish little brother.

Tobi: And it's my job you bastard!

Me: Read, Review, Enjoy! :D

Chapter 4  
Who the hell are you, and why are you familiar?!

"Mizuki! Where are they now." A woman with long raven black hair said, her face covered by an orange mask, and her body clad in a tight black revealing shirt with tight pants and designer boots.

"They're heading into the heart of Tokyo, Ravager is with them." Mizuki said, a smirk appearing on his face as their enemies made their way towards them.

"That's good, ready the clubs, tonight we'll have fun!" She said as she turned away from the dead ninja and headed deeper into the hideout. "Naruto, tonight you shall be mine!"

"Tami-sama!" White-Zetsu said, walking over to her with an urgency in his step.

"What is it Zetsu? Where is your black half?" Tami asked, wondering what was happening in the ninja world that black Zetsu had to stay behind.

"Tobi is moving out on the plan. He said he won't wait for a woman to make up her mind." White-Zetsu said, his golden eyes traveling the expanse of her body, taking in the big perky breasts and the smooth curve of her ass.

"Quit eye-raping me you pervert." Tami said with a glare as he kept on eying her. "And tell Tobi that when I get back, I'll kick his ass. It's as I expected; Naruto is here and now Sasuke, he won't find either of them in Konoha."

"Yes Tami-sama … I'll tell Tobi what you said." Zetsu said, licking his lips and pressing Tami against the wall. "In exchange for a little, something." He said, pressing his hard member against her, trying to look into the mask and see her bite her lip.

Tami rolled her eyes, inwardly trying hard not to moan loudly. She thrust her hand upward, snapping Zetsu's nose to the side and making him stagger back. He stared at her with a smirk, walking away as he reset his nose and chuckled.

"I know you are eccentric, but wearing _that_ while here? My, my Tami, aren't you a horny little pervert?" Zetsu said as he molded himself to the wooden wall, leaving Tami behind trying to calming herself.

"Damn pervert, always pushing me against walls … damn Tobi for making me wear _that_." Tami said as she walked away, heading to her room to remove said _that_ from her body.

With Team Byakugan-1

"PEIN!" Sakura whisper-yelled at him from inside the dressing room. "I will NOT wear this in public!"

"Oh-ho, so you'll wear it for me in private? How bout a strip tease then, I'll come in there." Pein said with a smirk, hearing her outraged gasp.

"Come on out Pinky, I already have." Raven said with a smirk, showing off her assets with a black and purple bodice and skirt ending just two inches before her knee with long sleeves that covered her hands. Her hair was left down as usual, but she had a black hairband with a decorative black and purple rose on the side, and the ends were curled slightly. Konan used a forbidden growth jutsu on her hair, making it longer and ending just at her shoulders.

"I will not wear this! You're wearing something that isn't as revealing … and don't you dare fucking call me pinky, Moody!" Sakura roared, coming out of the dressing room to glare murder at Raven and inadvertently showing off her outfit. She wore a light green and pink bodice and skirt, her skirt much shorter than Raven's, ending just six inches before the knee with the bodice not covering the top of her large breasts nor having any sleeves. Her hair was left down, styled to look like she just had a wild night and was ready for more with soft curls at the tips which ended at the small of her back. Her emerald green eyes were decorated with a soft peach color, and her lips with a cherry red; overall, she looked like sex on legs in Raven's opinion.

"Well look at the sex-on-legs now." Raven said, her black shield coming up to protect her from Sakura's punch. She let her emotions run, letting a sliver of her black shield to reach out and pull up Sakura's skirt to reveal and lacy red pantie to her viewing pleasure.

"STOP THAT, YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled, catching Konan's attention while Pein smirked in amusement at the entertaining sight.

"Sakura, Raven. Calm yourselves down! We're here for one reason, and one reason only; infiltrate. If you both are going to get close enough to find a clue, you'll need to act like … a couple. Neji's found us a club to check out, Naruto sent us coordinates from Team Accretion's findings. Our first club is a famous gay and lesbian bar. Neji and I shall infiltrate as a bartender and waitress, while you two shall go in as an important lesbian couple and Pein is your bodyguard. You'll have three hours to go in behind the red velvet rope, trick the manager of the bar, and get the documents." Konan said, pushing Raven and Sakura's incredulous forms out the store and towards a limo.

"What the fuck?!" Raven finally got out, her amethyst eyes bugging out of her head as she saw Pein in a limo; they really were serious about this.

"B-but … why can't I do it with Ino?" Sakura stated with a blush, making Raven glare; she was saying Raven wasn't good enough for her!

"Because she's with team Accretion trying to sniff out more hotspots. Turns out Tami's been all over Tokyo, to each and every one of these bars … she bought all of them." Konan said, walking away as the two dumbfounded girls entered the limo and were driven off.

"But—I … Ino w-works better with me." Sakura said as the window was rolled down and Pein glared at her through the front window.

"Look Sakura, you can't always get what you want, can you work with Raven or not?" Pein asked through clenched teeth; they were getting close to the bar.

"N—"

"Yes, yes she can." Raven said with a smirk as she pulled Sakura close and stared into her eyes just as the door was opened and the cameras started flashing. Sakura blushed, clenching her thighs together as Raven took her hand in hers and pulled her out of the limo.

"Miss Raven! Miss Raven! Are you not together with the Starfire woman? Who is this?" One reporter asked with a bad English accent.

"Can we have the details on how you both got together?" Another asked.

"Could we get a shot of you both kissing? Is the sex good, Hey Mystery woman, what's your name? Are you a natural pinkette?" one asked.

"This is a fake! You're not going out with that woman, give us the scoop! Starfire and you are fighting and you want to make her jealous … is Robin fucking her now?" Another asked, making Raven blush and glare.

They were surrounded with flashing lights and reporters trying to get the scoop. It was almost as if they were lost in a sea of angry reporters calling them liars and trying to know about their sexual life.

"Is she another alien like yourself, perhaps from Azarath, Tameran, some other planet we don't know about? Do you use your powers to fuck her lights out?" One reporter asked, making Raven blush, Sakura glare, and Raven's power flare with pleasure at the thought.

"Is she a screamer? How is she as a uke? Would you recommend her?" a really intrusive reporter started to ask. Suddenly, the wall of reporters was broken, and in stepped Pein, glaring murderously at each of them and making way for Sakura and Raven.

"How dare they think I am uke?! What do I look like, a feeble little girl?" Sakura seethed as they made it to the door, the bouncer letting them in and staring interestedly towards Pein, the hot son of a bitch blushing and batting his eyes at him. (LOL xD)

"Because I am a seme, and if we weren't enemies, I'd have you screaming for more. Now stop complaining, latch onto me, and if you don't want someone to pinch your ass, act like you want to be fucked by me and only me, glare at anything that tries to touch you." Raven whispered as they walked down a long black hallway with Pein behind them chuckling at their banter.

"Like Hel—omigoshiwanttoleave." Sakura said, her large emerald green eyes widening at the sheer sex the place generated as she clutched at the taller girl's arm for dear life. There were men and women all over the place, some kissing, some touching, and—in the case of the back bar where Neji was at—some were already trying to take off their clothes. Some people turned towards them, the women showing an interest in Sakura and Raven, the men licking their lips at Pein's sexiness.

"Pein, tune it down. Stop radiating sex please." Raven said loudly with a smirk, making Pein blush and glare at the men staring at him, making them look to the side biting their lips, a way to stop from cumming no doubt.

"Alright, just do as I say and you won't be picked." Raven said, her eyes wandering about the room as the clients turned towards her, her Gothic beauty calling many women towards her, but for tonight Sakura got all her attention.

"Keep on your toes, Konan already got upstairs as a waitress to the VIP, Neji's working to get in." Pein said as he disappeared from behind them, wandering off to get a drunk guy to tell him where the goods are at, and I mean that in both ways.

"How is it people know you, Raven?" Sakura wondered, clutching at her as a few of the more male looking women began to eye her ass.

"Starfire and I would come here from time to time back when we got bored at the tower. In our planets, it's okay to be with the same gender, it's something that we celebrate since not many homosexuals come from our species. It means that your power cannot be watered down to your offspring, and you are as powerful as a god. When the monks of Azarath found out I could not get aroused by the male organ, they delighted and taught me the forbidden arts, for they knew that I couldn't harm myself if I was as powerful as a god." Raven said thoughtlessly, not caring about the conversation and watching as a woman entered the back rooms as if she owned the place.

"Sakura—"

"I know, I saw." Sakura said, pointedly giving Neji a look. Neji nodded, pulling out his phone and calling Naruto. "Let's go, we don't know if she's the one we want." Sakura said, staring at the hand on her shoulder as Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, it's a trap." Raven said, watching as two bouncers walked out and stared at the men and women dancing to the song, "Loves Me Not" by Tatu. (lol, that's what I think they'd all like anyway … lolz! xD)

"What do you me—"

"LOOK." Raven said, her eyes trained on the two women walking towards the back rooms. They smiled at the bouncers, looking sort of confused that they were new bouncers, but stating their names none the less. Raven's unusually good hearing caught the jest of the conversation, smirking as the guards looked slightly embarrassed, but let them in.

"They switched out the bouncers … they're expecting us." Sakura said, pulling out her phone and whispering into it. Raven nodded, walking towards the back bar and sitting down while Sakura glared at the phone.

"Let's wait a bit, we can't be sure that it's her, nor that those two that just went in weren't attacked once they entered. Neji, use your Byakugan towards the back rooms and tell me if you can see the women." Raven said, her own powers slowly making their way towards the door to help her listen into the conversations in the back rooms, a trick Naruto taught her.

"They're in there and safe. They went in for some … alone time." Neji said with a blush as he pulled out his phone again and scrolled down to Hinata's name. "Hina … TOTAL JACKPOT!"

Sakura and Raven raised their eyebrows, watching as Neji began to blush and stare in the direction of the two women. Pein sighed as he walked over, smacking Neji behind the head and telling Hinata to focus.

"Listen, something is fishy. They've sealed the exits … as in they placed bouncers at every door; we're locked in and can't get out without them noticing. Neji, get yourself into the back rooms along with Konan; Sakura, Raven, I need you both to get into the very same room the suspected _Tami_ is in, talk to her, get information out of her, and when you're done … get out." Pein said, his rinnegan filled eyes roving the entire club.

"But what about you, what about the files?" Sakura asked, her own emerald eyes roving towards the back and the red velvet rope.

"Abort the files mission, we'll hand it off to Kakashi, just get back there, do some questioning, and get out. Pein can get himself out of here easily, but we have to get ourselves put back there." Neji said, smirking when he saw the perfect opportunity. "Go, we'll be fine."

Raven and Sakura nodded, gracefully getting up and walking towards the back door. "Act drunk." Raven whispered, her breath causing Sakura to shiver.

"W-What?" Sakura asked, conscious of where Raven was and where her hands were; Raven was pressing into her back.

"Act drunk and horny, it'll get us in." Raven said just as they got passed a group heading towards the back rooms too. Sakura nodded, blushing and holding Raven's arms close, grinding herself back into Raven and whimpering.

"Raaaaaaaven … ngh, please!" Sakura panted just as they got to the guards, both of them raising an eyebrow at Sakura but smirking with perverted leers once they saw her attire.

"Shhh, it's alright Rah, we're almost there." Raven said as she nibbled Sakura's ear and looked up with a glare at the perverted leers the guards were throwing them. "What are you looking at? Where are Ricko and Shiro? Did they not tell you that when Sakura gets like this, you're supposed to open the damn doors and give us our usual without any fucking questions?!" Raven growled, inwardly smirking at them as they looked embarrassed; she was glad she decided to use her hearing on the two women from earlier.

"Uh, we're sorry ma'am, Ricko and Shiro left in a big hurry, but come right this way." one of them said, his golden eyes catching Raven's interests, but she stored it away for further reference. They were weird, one of them was as white as paper, and the other was as black as coal, but they both had golden eyes.

"Ray! … Kami-sama please! I … I need you Raven, see?" Sakura moaned, her hands guiding Raven's own under her skirt to show her how much she really needed her. Raven's hold on Sakura's waist tightened; Sakura was doing good, a little too good. The guards gulped, ushering the two of them in and leading them to a room. They all stood in front of a door labeled _Az__ure_, the black bouncer leaving the other alone with the two women.

"This isn't our room. Sakura enjoys emerald, not azure!" Raven growled, scaring the crap out of the golden eyed white man who was showing her to the rooms.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this is the only room left. The others are being renovated." he said, his eyes calculating his chances of pushing both women in and locking it and running away before she got to him; they must have been very slim since he gave up soon after and looked at her.

"Raaaaaven!" Sakura moaned, pulling Raven's head down and surprising her with a kiss, shoving her tongue into Raven's mouth and tasting the unique flavor of Raven; horchata. (tropical juice made of rice, cinnamon, and vanilla; very good)

Raven pulled away, staring at Sakura before jumping back in and kissing her with more hunger than was needed to be shown. "Soon Sakura, but you have to calm down or else I won't get this settled." Raven said, pushing her away and looking up at the surprised bouncer. "Alright, we'll take the damn room … you're lucky my little emerald needs to be taken cared of, or else I'd have your ass!"

"R-Right." he said, opening the door and gasping at the sight of the two earlier women going at it like bunnies.

"What the fuck! Get the fuck out!" one of them yelled, throwing a shoe at the door as the bounder quickly closed the door and blushed at the pissed off glare Raven threw at him.

"Well? What now?" Sakura asked, a little sober at the sight she'd saw.

"I'll take care of them Zet, go out and stay with Tsu now." a woman from behind them said, making them all turn to stare at a raven haired woman with porcelain skin and an orange mask just like Slade's. "Hello, I'm Thalia Dales. I'm the new supervisor for this club, I'm afraid we're changing it up but the renovations are a little slow."

"It's okay but … what's with the mask?" Sakura asked, trying to figure out why it was familiar.

"Oh, this old thing? It's a mask I give to the crew. It appears that there is a lot of black mold in most of the rooms, so we're wearing masks. This is just the model we bought from a company in America." _Thalia_ said with what sounded like a smile. "Again, I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience.

"That's alright, we're just a little pissed that Ricko and Shiro dared leave without giving specific instructions. It takes me a long time to get Sakura in the mood." Raven said with a roll of the eyes, inwardly watching her opponent for any weapons or false moves.

"I'm deeply sorry, but perhaps I may be able to help. Come to my private suit." she said, turning and going down the hall to the elevators. They rode up in silence, Sakura clutching Raven and whimpering, Raven glaring death at the floor, and _Thalia_ humming happily until finally they arrived at the top floor, the elevators opening to a penthouse with a view of Tokyo's night life.

"Wow! Ray look at this, it's so beautiful!" Sakura said, running to the window while cataloging where each item in the room was in her mind. "It's so beautiful!"

"Thank you, I take pride in having this penthouse, now please sit down. I'll get us some drinks." _Thalia_ said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Raven glared at Sakura, her eyes conveying a message of, _don't push your luck, you're too obvious_. Sakura nodded, settling down next to Raven and looking around the penthouse.

It was huge, with most of it's walls being windows with views of the night life. It was decorated with blacks, reds, oranges, and blues in a balanced tasteful mix of the three. _Thalia_ came back, sitting on the other couch with three drinks. Two of them pink, the other yellow.

"Here you are. These are pink lemonade Margaritas, mine is a banana cocktail." she said, smiling as she took a good drink of hers and watched them both.

"I have a medical condition, alcohol is poison to me." Raven said, not bothering to even look at the drink while Sakura picked it up and smiled. _Fuck! You can't be serious, did she not hear Naruto when he said not to drink?!_ She thought as Sakura stared at the glass in her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I don't drink, and I've already had my fill of it … right Ray?" Sakura asked with a blush as she turned to Raven and asked for help using eye contact.

"Oh but I insist on taking a sip! It really is delicious, and I put so much work into it." _Thalia_ said, smiling as she pulled off her mask to reveal a sweet face, almost like a female Sasuke back when he was a little five year old. "Unless … you don't think it safe?" she said, not one facial feature betraying her to be of evil intentions or of suspecting, except the slight twitch in her left eyebrow. _She suspects!_ Sakura thought, smiling and nodding.

"I don't think a sip will hurt then." Sakura said with a smile as she lifted up the glass and tipped it back, surprised at the sweetness of the drink. "Wow! It really is great!"

Raven tensed her hold on Sakura's waist, staring at Sakura as she drank up her drink and grabbed the one meant for her. _No! Don't do it, Sakura!_ Raven thought frantically as Sakura downed her drink and started to pant.

"Ngh … Ray, I'm hooooot!" Sakura said softly, looking up at Raven with a tremendous blush, the look of a woman ready to fuck overcoming her features.

"Rah? Are you alright, do you need to take a breath of air outside? Do you need to go home?" Raven asked, standing up and pulling Sakura's limp form, gasping when she saw the red lacy panties soaked in her juices. "What did you do to her?!"

"I simply solved your problem. Didn't you say it was difficult for you to get her in the mood? I just made it easier." _Thalia _said, smiling and crossing her legs as Sakura's legs gave out and she fell back on the couch, legs open, and a moan escaping her tantalizing lips.

"Thank you but that wasn't necessary! Open the elevators, we're going home." Raven said, picking up the pinkette and walking towards the doors.

"I think not, Raven. I know who you are, and I don't believe that you and this pinky are together." _Thalia_ said with a scowl, watching Raven turn around and glare at her.

"The hell! Sakura and I are together, and I'd prefer you don't call her pinky!" Raven said, inwardly freaking out about what to do.

"Really? … prove it." _Thalia_ ordered, sipping her cocktail and smirking at Raven. "See, you can't prove it because you don't want her."

"I can't do it because that wouldn't be right to my little emerald! Sakura isn't some tramp or porn star, she's my little emerald and I'm not letting some perverted woman see her in the throws of passion! Now let us go." Raven growled, settling Sakura down and glaring at her.

"Hahaha, nice argument, but I have the control. Do it, or else I'll rape this wild flower here." she said, pressing a button to reveal Konan. Raven's eyes widened in shock as Konan looked up and began to yell through her gag. Her hands were tied over here head, and most of her clothes were gone, only her bra and black skirt was left, and Raven hoped to god that her panties were too.

"You monster!" Raven roared, her black shields rising from the shadows of the room.

"Maybe, but I am entitled. See she signed a contract and she didn't read the fine print; I own her now. But if you prove to me that you and Sakura are together, or tell me the truth and that you are both really here to spy on me, the Tami you're looking for, then I will let her go." Tami said, smirking evilly at Raven's shocked look.

"What are you talking about?!" Raven yelled, noticing that Konan was smirking her way; she had a plan.

"Tick-tock Raven." Tami said, pressing another button and watching a tazer come out of the wall and get near Konan. Raven glared and sank down to the floor next to Sakura, who was now panting and moaning as her fingers did most of the work.

"Sakura." Raven said, watching her tears fall silently as she tried to battle the heat.

"It hurts Raven, it hurts so much! … it hurts here!" Sakura cried, pulling Raven's hands to the correct places. Raven sighed and prayed that she won't get killed when Sakura comes to her right mind.

"I know Sakura, I know." Raven said as she plunged in and kissed Sakura, pulling down the frontal zipper of her bodice situated in between her two large breasts, slowly revealing creamy, tantalizingly, pale-tanned skin to her. Raven groaned, moving her mouth down and kissing the sweet skin of her neck and chest.

"Raven!" Sakura groaned as an alarm rang within the building, making Raven look up and stare at Konan, who was out of her prison and using her paper jutsus to get Tami away from them.

"Run Raven! Take Sakura and Run!" she yelled, throwing paper bombs at Tami at random intervals, making her curse and jump away.

"You got better, Konan. But not good enough." she whispered, jumping away from the bombs. Raven glared, she having heard Tami whisper it out, but stowing that information away for future reference. She let her black shield go wild, making her way towards Sakura and looking at her.

"Sakura, look at me. What I'm about to do is sacred, don't tell anyone about it." Raven said clearly, watching Sakura nod and pant. She sighed, she thought she'd never use this spell for anyone other than herself, not even the Titans knew about her ability, but the aphrodisiac Tami used on Sakura was consumed in dangerous amounts, and Sakura could die.

"Azarath Sana Zinthos." Raven said, her eyes taking on the black of her shields as her magic worked it's wonders. Slowly, she lowered herself down, kissing Sakura's sweet lips once more as her magic passed through their conjoined lips and cleansed Sakura of the aphrodisiac overdose.

"Raven!" Konan yelled, watching Raven kiss Sakura in disbelief; this isn't the time for fucking the crap out of our enemies, it was take and leave time!

"I know!" Raven said, her shields picking up an unconscious Sakura as she levitated and swiped her hand across the window. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said, watching the window vanish, and a sliver of her magic wrap around Konan's waist, pulling her with her as she made her fast getaway.

"What the fuck are you doing?! I had her!" Konan yelled as they spotted Neji and Pein down in the alley below.

"She had a strategy that had you beat Konan. Fight today and you may loose your life, fight another day and you may win a life." Raven said as they landed, immediately rushing towards Sakura.

"What happened?" Neji asked, using his Byakugan to check Sakura's internal structure.

"She'll be fine, I cured her, but we need to find Naruto and fast. She knew Konan." Raven said, picking Sakura up and walking towards their Prius and getting in.

"She knew Konan?!" Pein asked, not believing that Konan knew Tami and never told.

"No she didn't, I've never seen that woman in my life." Konan said with a glare. "And if Raven wouldn't have butted in, I would have added an '_and I never will,'_ to the end of my sentence." Konan added.

"This is serious. Raven was right to pull you out. Don't you see that if she already knew you, she might have known your weaknesses and was just toying with you." Neji said, getting into the car as Konan and Pein followed.

"How do you know she knew Konan anyway?" Pein asked, looking at Raven as she brushed Sakura's hair.

"She said, '_You got better, Konan. But not good __enough.'_" Raven said thoughtlessly, staring at Sakura's restful face. "She gave Sakura a double lethal dose of a strong and very rare aphrodisiac-truth potion mix. She knew we came to find her, she knew we were faking it, she fucking knew everything!" Raven growled.

"But how?" Konan asked, letting go the topic of the interruption to the fight for the moment.

"There are many reasons, but we should let Naruto check it out." Neji said, turning on the GPS navigator and checking who was in and out.

"_Neji, what's__ wrong? You're way to early to be out of the club! It's only eleven._" Kiba's voice came in through the car's speakers.

"We had a situation. Send some clones to go to the bar we were assigned, stake it out and don't let any detail miss you; she knew we were coming. As for Naruto … tell him to get everyone to the meeting point quickly." Neji said, turning down the GPS and speeding down the relatively empty lanes.

"What I don't understand is … if she's targeting Naruto and Robin, why attack us?" Pein asked, staring at the road ahead. "That means she knows we're coming, but she doesn't know who is coming or where we're targeting." he said, staring at Sakura's unconscious form.

"You said she knew me right …" Konan asked, receiving a confirming nod from Raven. "Then I should have recognized her chakra signature. But the thing is … she had no signature, just like everyone here. She was a civilian, and as far as I know, there are no boats from here to the Elemental Countries, and no civilian messed with me and lived …" Konan said … realizing another important piece of information.

"And she was able to fend you off without breaking a sweat." Raven said, finishing off her thought as they got out of the car in a deserted parking lot. "I know for a fact that she isn't an alien creature like me and star … she'd have a large amount of chakra."

"You mean that we don't have any information on Tami, not even about her abilities?" Neji asked outraged, pissed that his abilities wouldn't be of any help. There was a soft roar of a car engine as Naruto's car rounded the corner and suddenly turned off in front of them.

"That's right. Tami is a threat that no one knows anything about." Naruto said, stepping out of his car silently as various breaks were heard and suddenly the other teams came into view.

"What do you mean no one knows anything about her?" Cyborg asked, walking closer to Naruto and team Byakugan-1. "Someone in this damn city has to have some dirt on her, not even the narcs in places all over the world are unknown."

"Cyborg, until further notice, we don't know shit. If you believe that someone in the city knows about her, then go ahead and search them out." Robin said, calming down his friend with a look to the eye.

"Cyborg is right. She couldn't have gotten as far as owning every club in Tokyo without working with someone. And someone has to know that someone." Red-X said, stepping up and taking charge of the conversation.

"But where do we start the search for the partner?" Starfire asked, not getting that part of the problem.

"Simple really: the political part of the city. In order to buy all the clubs, she has to have connections. We're going to have to go even deeper underground for that." Red-X said, inwardly smirking at their clueless expressions. "We're going to have to go through the illegal side of the city."

"What?! And what we're doing right now ISN'T illegal?" Beast boy asked, getting an agreeing nod from Kiba.

"It is, but compared to the big stuff, we're not even good enough to get a scolding, only a roll of the eyes." Hinata said, watching Red-X walk to the middle of the group.

"Correct Hinata. We need to get into the really illegal stuff. You know, get the police after us, get the gangs on our tails, that sort of stuff. We need to be the criminals." Red-X said, his suit's built in computers tracking down the big guys.

"He's right, in order to find out who Tami is working with, we need to get chummy with the big boys; the narcs. Nothing in the city happens without them knowing it, and our best bet is going to them." Yahiko said, smirking towards Red-X.

"Wait a minute, I'm lost. Why do we need to get even deeper into this, and what exactly can we do to get noticed by the _'narcs'_?" Ino asked, looking towards Sakura with a worried look; if this happens when they barely scratch the surface of illegal, what will happen when they get into the really illegal business?

"We'll need to immerse ourselves in the underground. Act like we don't know one another, and snoop around. And that's just to get noticed." Red-X said, watching the various street fight videos the narc daddies held, the art heists, the prostitution; everything.

"And we need to know who Tami is working with." Raven said, speaking up from her care of Sakura.

"S-She's w-working with … T-T-Tobi." Sakura said suddenly, startling Raven as she sat up and stared at the group gathered.

"What do you mean she's working with Tobi? How do you know that?" Iruka asked, Kakashi nodding beside him and trying not to go on a rampage; they hurt his student, and when you do that, you mess with Kakashi himself.

"Tobi aka Madara Uchiha. I realized that when I drank the drink … she slipped a special potion only a medic nin knows how to make. Also … Zet and Tsu aren't really good names to give to Zetsu's black and white half." Sakura said slowly, standing up and walking over to Naruto as if she wasn't just in a life altering mini coma a few moments ago.

"Okay, so basically … we need to plan again, make new teams, and go in deeper, un?" Deidara asked, walking closer to the group.

"No brat. Basically, we need to work solo, get ourselves noticed by the big narcs, and be criminals." Sasori said, standing next to said artist as they all went into a silence.

"Wow, I didn't even get to say five sentences and already you all cracked the idea. I give you all A pluses." Naruto said with a smirk as he and Robin both nodded to the groups.

"Here's what's going to happen, the Anaconda plan sucked balls, so we're going by Red-X's idea; we need to turn into criminals." Robin said, blushing when his team raised an eyebrow at the ball sucking part.

"Robin has a major point. We must assimilate and redo the anaconda plan all over, this time … we'll be going at it alone." Sasuke said with a nod. "If I'm right, we'll have to go at this from a different approach. We'll have to split off to different areas, tackle them down and get noticed, but we have to go alone. We CAN stay in contact with our groups, but other than that, we cannot be seen together."

"Correct little brother, but there is a problem … may I suggest something?" Itachi asked, watching Robin and Naruto nod for him to go on. "Well …"

Next day

"RED-X! We've got you surrounded!" Cyborg yelled, opening up his cannon to blast the suit clad man from the sky. A bright light flashed, many bystanders watching as the blue material shot Red-X down and made him fall twenty stories to his death. "BOO-YAH!"

Suddenly, Robin shot out from the shadows, saving Red-X from his demise and gently lowering him down in the middle of a street in the heart of Tokyo.

"Robin! What do you think you're doin man? We so totally have him!" Beast boy yelled as he tried to pick up Red-X, but was kicked back by Robin.

"No! Don't touch him!" Robin yelled, kneeling down next to the masked man and tried to check his vitals. Raven's black magic slithered out around Robin, trying to pick up the body to hand off to the authorities, making Robin growl and throw a weapon towards her. "LEAVE HIM!"

"Robin! What are you doing? Why are you protecting the enemy, the criminal?!" Starfire asked, hurt that Robin would try to hurt her friend for the criminal's safety. Robin growled, looking up at her and glaring.

"Shut up you orange bitch! I told you NOT to attack him! He isn't a criminal, and you have no right to question me!" Robin roared, picking up Red-X's body and letting the tears fall; there was a pulse, but it was faint and barely there. Starfire sniffled, never realizing that Robin cared more for the criminal than her feelings.

"Cool down man! He's only a criminal, no need to get all angry at us. Let the authorities have him and he'll get medical attention by them." Cyborg said, stepping slowly closer to the upset raven before him.

"SHUT UP! Don't you guys get it?! Red-X wasn't a fucking criminal! He always gave back the things he stole! He never got anyone hurt, he never even let a bug be squashed! Don't you see?!" Robin yelled, everyone watching as he pressed the button on the back of Red-X's head to reveal a beautiful, long raven haired man.

"Robin … it shall be fine." Raven tried, saddened by Robin's tears.

"NO IT WON'T! You had Starfire, and now you have that Sakura bitch, you don't understand what I'm going through! Red-X … he did all of those things because he wanted to see me … don't you get it? He was trying to _'court'_ me as you would put it. He just had a weird way of doing it." Robin said softly, smiling warmly as Red-X opened his eyes and smiled faintly at him.

"Don't … explain … yourself birdie. They'll … never … understand … until it … happens to them." Red-X said faintly, but loud enough for them to hear. Robin sniffled, lowering down and kissing his colding lips.

" … Robin." Raven and Starfire said softly; Robin was right, they didn't know, but they had an idea what he was going through. The crowd of bystanders surrounding them was silent, watching Robin cry into the arms of the almost dead man in his grasp.

"Red … I'm so sorry! Please … tell me you'll live." Robin cried softly, sobbing into his arms. Why did that have to happen? They had just left Naruto's place with Red-X leading them towards their next hot spot, when Red-X suddenly disappeared, only to reappear later with some jewels in his arms and an alarm ringing near by. The Titans never even waited to hear his orders, choosing to take care of Red-X themselves, not getting why Robin wanted to keep him safe; now they knew.

"Don't sweat it … ki…d." Red-X said as his eyes closed and his heart stopped completely; Red-X was gone. Robin roared, his sobs going throughout the silent city as everyone watched him die before their eyes.

"Robin … we're sorry." Cyborg said, slowly nearing his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. Robin sobbed lightly, shaking off the hand and caving in on himself.

"Robin … come on dude, let's take him to the hospital … maybe they can cure him?" Beast boy said, trying to be of some kind of help to his burning friend. Robin just stayed silent, his eyes watching his love for any signs of life.

"Robin … let us go to the hotel. You can sleep for a while then we shall go back to Jump City." Starfire said slightly cheerfully, trying to make Robin feel a little better, but her cheerful nature only made Robin enrage.

"Robin, come on. You're blocking traffic … let's get the body and go somewhere to bury him." Raven said, lifting Red-X's lifeless hand and using her magic to lift him up; Robin snapped. He lunged forward, making Raven stagger back and drop the body in her grasp.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU FREAK!" Robin roared, pulling out his staff and scaring off his friends. "NEVER TOUCH HIM! You may have that Sakura bitch … but until you loose her the way I lost Red, you can never touch him! You don't know what I'm going through, you don't even have an idea!"

"Robin calm down! We're your friends!" Cyborg yelled, jumping out of the way as Robin found new inhuman strength and swung his staff towards him, hitting the street and leaving a giant gaping hole where he landed. "Dude, Robin!"

"You MONSTERS! You wouldn't listen to me! I TOLD you that he wasn't a threat to us! I TOLD you not to touch him! Now you will pay the price for destroying my LIFE!" Robin yelled, swinging his weapon at them all and going out of control; he'd lost his mind in the grief.

"Raven, behind you!" Beast Boy yelled, rolling away from Robin and tackling Raven down as another of his weapons tried to take her down. True they all bested Robin with powers he didn't have, he was human after all, but Robin was skilled in all arts and he was the best of them all, even if he was human. He stood up and tried to pin Robin down, but was kicked away in time.

"ARGHHH!" Robin roared, kicking Starfire out of the air and making her land face first into the street twenty feet away as Beast Boy struggled to get up from his own kick.

"Robin calm down! Let's talk about it first!" Cyborg said from behind a big sign, his eyes roving around his surroundings, trying to catalog how many innocent people were around.

Robin growled, walking closer to Cyborg. He grabbed Beast Boy as he stood up with a daze, kicking him through the air to hit Cyborg and knock them both out, leaving only Raven conscious and alone.

"Starfire?!" Raven yelled, running towards her as Robin rained his attacks on her shields surrounding the people in the crowds, her unconscious teammates and her.

"R-Raven … ngh." Starfire said softly, falling unconscious and making Raven herself roar in grief.

"Starfire! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave you alone … god if only I had listened to Beast Boy and left Sakura alone, maybe you would have fought more!" Raven said as she cradled Starfire's head in her arms. She turned towards Robin, getting ready to attack him herself when the tears in Robin's eyes and the hesitation in his movements caught her eye. She watched him tremble and cave into himself again, his loud sobs of grief making even her want to cry, and suddenly she understood that this was a betrayal Robin just couldn't forgive, not even of his best friends.

"God! WHY?!" Robin roared loudly, throwing his head back as the drizzling rains of heaven began to fall, almost as if to cry over this unjust death along with Robin, or maybe it was Red-X, trying to at least comfort his love at least once, covering him with the soft spray of the rain.

"Robin … I'm so sorry." Raven said softly, her words being carried over to him with a soft breeze the spray made. Robin looked at her, his eyes hollow and unseeing as he stood up and picked up his dead love, walking away without a last look; the Titans were over, that much was clear through his last eye contact.

Everyone stared at the scene in silence, Tami unbelieving that the Titans ended just like that, but even she could see that Red-X and Robin were in an ancient celestial love that was older than the universe itself. Tami watched as Raven stared in horror after her teammate.

Tami didn't believe Raven when she and Sakura went into the club, but if what Robin was yelling was true … then she attacked Raven and Sakura without real cause; they were innocent. If that was the case … then maybe they still didn't know about her being there, or her interfering with Red-X and them to get them there. Tami watched as Raven silently let her powers go wild, letting them fix the damages Robin caused and picking up her friends as she made her getaway, leaving behind a silent city to grieve for them all.

Robin cried as he jumped across buildings and alleys, trying to get away from them all as he stared into the cold face of his beloved. Soon he was far from the city, in a forested part of Japan and only ten miles away from civilization, he lowered Red-X's corpse down and smiled as it poofed away and there was applause all around him.

"That was brilliant!" Deidara said, congratulating Robin on his artistic acting, it was like an explosion and it was big.

"Thanks, couldn't have done it without the gang." Robin said with a smirk as he looked over to Raven as she carried their smirking teammates in her power's grasp.

"Okay, all things aside … I think we fooled everyone … especially with the waterworks. Good job dobe." Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto as he walked out of the shadows and bowed deeply.

"Awe, thanks teme. I was thinking of you when I did it." Naruto said with a smirk as the Titans all gathered around Naruto for the next phase.

"Well … we made it pretty clear that Raven and I are together with Robin yelling it out … thanks for adding the bitch part Robin." Sakura said with a roll of the eyes as Robin winked at her. "Now all we have to do is go on with the next phase of this plan and we'll be home free."

"Yeah … home free." Ino grumbled, glaring at Raven as she celebrated with Naruto and the others. "Stupid purple bitch."

"Stupid pink bitch." Starfire said at the same time, looking at Ino as she looked at her with a startled look. "What? I can't say curses but you all can? Is it because I'm the '_innocent'_ one?" Starfire asked, startling Ino with her declaration.

"No … it's just that … are you jealous of Sakura?" Ino asked, unbelieving that anyone would be jealous of her. She was beautiful, extroverted, and all around good to be around. Sakura had the people around her happy, and that was the main reason she liked her.

"Of course. Are you jealous of Raven?" Starfire asked, unbelieving that anyone would be jealous of her mysterious Gothic friend. She may look Gothic and introverted, but Raven was the life of any party in Starfire's mind. She had the group relaxed and calm, and on those few occasions where she let her emotions run wild, she could be a blast to be around.

"Maybe … okay yes." Ino said with a sigh as both she and Starefire watched their special people wander around the groups. It wasn't as if they were in love, it was just that they only wanted them to be with them … if you get it.

"I know what you mean." Shino said suddenly, startling the girls with his sudden apparition. He watched Kiba and Beast boy laugh and goof off, and he had to admit … he never made Kiba do any of that, and it hurt him that he might never will.

"What do you think will happen … in the underground I mean. What do you think will happen with us?" Hidan asked, popping up and speaking for the first time in this chapter … what? I forget some of my used-characters sometimes!

"Good question Hidan! And we'll decide that now. There are many different areas to tackle, but what you get is what you decide." Red-X said, scaring the crap out of Hidan as he appeared behind him whispering into his ear.

"Stop that you mother fucking hedonist! No one can do that shit!" Hidan began to rant, oblivious to Kakuzu as he neared his back and breathed down his neck.

"You were saying?" Kakuzu asked, chuckling darkly as Hidan started to whimper in submission.

"Hidan! Kakuzu! What did you find out? Where is Ravager and her team?" Naruto asked, bringing the group back together to plan as Itachi tried to talk to him privately, only to get a hand to the face from the blonde.

"There is a big fight tonight at the Kage-Kage building just south of the famous Lezzie-Gay bar Sakura got her ass handed to her at." Hidan said, smirking as Sakura growled and glared at him.

"Art Heist at the big Artsy building just around the same time." Kakuzu said with a bored look as he turned to the shadows behind him.

"Ravager is right here." Ravager said with a chuckle as her team assembled behind her. "And a big prostitution raid is happening on the east side of the building at the harbors."

"Cocain sale is being made in the abandoned subway." Yamato said with a sigh as Sai drew up another random drawing of a dick.

"I got us a connection to sale some big guns off to some Narc daddies. All we have to do is get the guns … and we'll have our first narc daddy down pact." Sai said, getting a really astonished look from Naruto. "I figured if this is where the dead go to relive life, then my brother had to be here. He's willing to bargain with us if we are willing to negotiate with him on the price."

"People trafficking down in the northern harbor. We could probably get some clones to disguise themselves as citizens and get there before some of the narc daddies. If they watch us move quickly and efficiently, then we could maybe get some of them to want us to work for them." Chouji said as Naruto nodded to him.

"Good. Now all we have to do is get down there before those people, and we'll probably have a fifty-fifty shot at getting them on our side." Naruto said as he began to form a strategic plan.

"Good plan but there is still one slight problem and one better idea." Itachi said, making Naruto groan at the slip of information.

"What is it?" Shino asked, getting interested in this plan.

"In order to fight, you need a narc daddy there to sponsor, protect, and claim you. I have one connection to a narc daddy … which I tried to tell you in the beginning." Itachi said with a roll of the eyes at Naruto's sheepish look. "The slightly better idea is to get some of us into the police, the FBI, the DEA, all that good stuff."

"So you mean to tell us that you know a narc!" Nagato asked, unbelieving that Itachi knew a person like that and didn't tell.

"Yes. He actually found me on one of those days when Sasori, Deidara, and I had our three hour breaks." Itachi said, catching Sasori and Deidara's eyes.

"You mean—" Deidara began, getting cut off by Itachi himself.

"Shisui Uchiha." Itachi confirmed, getting a gasp from Sasuke. "He saw me walking around at that mall and he made his thugs stop me … he didn't know me from the elemental countries, but he wanted to know why I looked so much like his family … and if I could date him." Itachi said with a blush as Sasuke turned green and the rest of them raised an eyebrow. Shisui Uchiha wanting Itachi Uchiha in his bed? It wasn't that hard to imagine, since Itachi was desired by everyone, but maybe they could use it to their advantage.

"Right. Well with this new information … I think we can manage. Shino, take the girls and go to the prostitution raid. Get a clone to drive the girls over on a boat and hoard them into a van with you. If you are asked to service … use a genjutsu, please!" Naruto said, receiving a nod from Shino as he rushed the girls off to a car.

"Raven, Sakura, don't go. Starfire you go with them, if asked, say you lost your powers. Shino, here!" Naruto said, throwing him an elaborate collar with a beautiful design. "Tell them that you control her using that. Ravager, I want you to go with them."

"But, I don't want to go! I want to go undercover in the police forces!" Ravager said, wanting really badly to look into those files.

"No, you won't be let in, you are too young. Go with Shino and sneak into a narc daddy's house." Naruto said, getting a sigh and a nod from her.

"Raven, Sakura. Stay out in public. Go out on dates, and tell everyone that the Titans are over with." Robin said, watching Raven cringe away from the words. "Do it Raven, the faster we get Tami, the faster we go home and get away from this madness."

Raven nodded and took Sakura's hand in hers as she flew off to do as her leader told her to. It would hurt, but that could be used to make everyone believe this giant lie they were about to weave. Pein and Konan watched them float away, the team they were once proud of was now being destroyed after just one mission.

"Pein. Take Cyborg, Kakuzu and Hidan to the abandoned subways. Use clones and genjutsu to make cocain and a crew." Naruto said as they nodded and began to head off to their car. If he was right, the Drug lords would probably find Cyborg's technology genius about as useful as a gun saving their lives.

"Beast boy, you, Kiba, Neji and Sai head on over to make use of Sai's connection. Neji is in charge, Sai is decoy-leader, and if you need to do something to get your information, anything … then do it without hesitation." Robin said, throwing them a gun and motioning towards the crate with a smirk. "I pulled some strings as well."

"Sasuke, Red-X, Itachi and Sasori will be the fighters. Any problems at all and you consult with Sasuke." Naruto said, shooing away Sasuke's horrified look in favor of looking towards the rest of the group not yet assigned. "Kakashi, Yamato, and Iruka will be infiltrating the police forces, hopefully they'll get more information than we do."

"Chouji, Shikamaru, Yahiko and Pein will be in charge of the trafficking. Do whatever you need to do to get them on your side." Robin said with a nod towards Yahiko as he nodded and turned towards his team.

"Nagato, take Deidara and go to the art heist. Robin and I will go in as upcoming fighters trying to make a living in the streets. We'll battle in the streets and try to save a few main leaders in the narc world. Whatever you do, do not give away your position nor your teammate's position." Naruto said, nodding to the group as a rustling in the foliage alerted to the presence of someone coming.

Robin had his weapons ready, Naruto had a clone already making his rasengan, and the entire team was ready to go into action in case anything should happen. Suddenly, Tenten walked out with a huge smile and a fire of determination ready to burst.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Tenten said happily, smiling warmly at Naruto while the leaves above her moved and out came Temari.

"Tenten? Temari? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, looking towards Kakashi for confirmation on a call from Tsunade; a shake of the head dismissed the idea.

"We're here to take the place of Chouji and Shikamaru. There has been a situation with Kiri and Tsunade needs them back to handle it. Gaara thought that you might need some help, so he sent me here to help." Temari said as she walked closer to the blonde and smirked towards Shikamaru.

"Right … Shika, Chō, get to moving. Tema, Ten, get into Shino's group; he'll fill you in on the mission. I think Yahiko and Pein can work alone, don't you guys think?" Naruto said, smirking at the surprised look the orangettes threw at him.

"Oh em gee! … SLEEP OVER! [insert girly shriek here]!" They yelled together, jumping around smiling and laughing while the rest of them took two steps away from them and tried hard not to vomit in surprise.

"Um okay … Move out everyone … after today, you will no longer see the others here, so take a few minutes to say goodbye." Naruto said, turning towards his old team of one mission with a sad look in his eyes.

"Guys … it was great working together, and even if we did nothing but mingle with a bunch of flaming gay guys, and Sasuke and Red-X beat some perverted ass, it was a great team." Robin said, blushing when he remembered the way the random guy pushed him up against a wall and claimed him so violently, until Red-X pushed him off and took his place.

"Sasuke … I never got the chance to say sorry … sorry for leaving you, sorry for making you suffer." Naruto said sadly, hugging his raven haired teme tightly. Sasuke smiled gently and lowered his head down until his lips met with Naruto's sunshine hair, it didn't matter because of what he had there in his arms; Naruto made everything better.

"It's alright dobe, as long as I know that you are as much sorry as I am for leaving you, I will be alright." Sasuke said, turning to watch Red-X and Robin stare them both down. "What? Can't a man hug his uke without being watched? I mean geez, I know we're both sexy together, but sometimes a little privacy is needed! That's how it all starts, first they watch from a distance, then they stalk you down, and soon you'll see me and Naruto on some fan fiction site fucking like crazy in some crazy story about rainbows, bunnies, and super horny uke-dobes riding me like no tomorrow … wait the riding me like no tomorrow is actually good."

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled, blushing and smacking the ranting raven on the arm harshly.

"Hey Red … was that really how you look?" Beast Boy asked, bounding over with Kiba on his tail to ask the question of the year. Red-X sighed and nodded, pushing the hidden button in the back of his head to reveal … a hot looking son of a female dog. ((Lol, remember, he looks like Night Wing in that one episode!))

"Wow! Robin you are so damn lucky!" Kiba said as he stared into the eyes of Red-X, the light onyx of his eyes slightly hypnotizing the brunette.

"Is there no other name for which we may call you?" Starfire asked, reverting back to her innocent self as she gazed into the handsome face of Red-X

"Red is fine, or X, or maybe even … Red-X. I have no other name to give you." Red-X said truthfully, not really wanting to tell them of his true identity. Robin blushed as those light onyx eyes turned towards him, burning him with the intense desire hidden deep inside them.

"Well … it's time to leave. After today, when you see each other … you don't know each other, and you don't even know each other's names. Good luck, and please … stay safe. I might attack you after this mission is over, but I still care about you all." Naruto said with a sad smile as he and Robin both nodded to each other and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Bye guys … I'll miss you all." Beast Boy said as he gave Cyborg one last pat on the back. Slowly one by one each group, each member; everyone, said goodbye in their own way until at last, only the fighting team stayed and Sasuke stared longingly towards where Naruto's chakra signature last flared until it disappeared completely.

"He's gone again … he left me, and this time I'm not sure I might ever see him again." Sasuke whispered softly towards Itachi as they walked towards Itachi's car. "What am I going to do without him Itachi? I could barely handle the last time and that was because I KNEW I was going to see him again."

"Sasuke … just hold on and keep your head in the game, we'll see him again because … Naruto's coming with us." Itachi said. He knew what Naruto and Robin were actually going to do, because he himself suggested it to him, but if Sasuke knew the moment when Naruto handed out the assignments, he would have objected in that split second Naruto's mouth opened.

"What? What do you mean he's coming with us? Isn't he going to go into a small gang with Robin?" Sasuke asked, confused as to this turn of events, actually he'd been slightly confused ever since Neji called them all into the parking lot yesterday.

"Sasuke … he and Robin are going to try to be Shisui's _Mistress'_ at the same time we go and fight for him … he's going to sacrifice himself for the mission." Itachi said, cringing way from Red-X and Sasuke's wrath.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Naruto and Robin both shivered in fear as they heard their semes yell with the anger of a god.

"Naruto … I thought you said Itachi wouldn't rat us out!" Robin yelled, running faster and faster as the killer intent followed and gained after them both.

"So did I!" Naruto said frantically, as they jumped over obstacles and ran passed animals in the middle of hunting other animals.

"Sasuke, Red! Calm the fuck down! It's not that much of a big deal!" Sasori yelled, rolling his eyes when the struggling males ceased in their fight to get out of Itachi's grasp and turned to glare murderously towards him.

"Not that much of a BIG DEAL?!" Sasuke yelled, Red-X adding to his comment with a double burning glare using his light onyx eyes and promising death in Sasori's near future.

"That's my birdie you're talking about! If that Shisui touches his virginity, I will neuter him, burn the remains of said neuter, feed that ashes to a pig, take the shit, and feed it back to him!" Red-X said with the intent to kill that had Sasori questioning whether Red was actually a civilian or a ninja.

"Look, Sasori, we don't know what you've been smoking, or who you've been talking to, but to Sasuke and Red this is a life or death situation." Itachi said with an amused look in his eyes, watching as Sasori tried not to shit himself as he confronted the wrath of two overprotective semes.

"Yes it isn't a big deal because, Itachi … you said Shisui wanted you in his bed." Sasori said with a smirk, liking how the odds were now back in his favor and Sasuke and Red both shared a look. "Remember Itachi? You said that Shisui wanted you in bed … if we get there before Robin and Naruto, and you give yourself to him … all he'd have to do is just take them both in and wait until he tires of you before they're both actually in danger."

"Sasori is right!" Red said, sharing another look with Sasuke before suddenly they were both flying through the trees with Itachi in their grasp and Sasori hot on their heels. "If we give him Itachi …"

"He wont take our ukes! It's the perfect plan!" Sasuke said happily, smirking at his struggling brother as they passed the tired ukes and headed straight towards … "Hey Itachi … where exactly do we go for Shisui's place?"

End of Chapter

Me: I know, I know, I know! I didn't update fast enough and I already handed out missions! I get it … I suck.

Naruto: No you don't, but why exactly did you switch up the missions? It was fine with just the clubs, so why are you doing the underground now?

Me: Well, I needed more depth, and this way I can work more freely without worrying about what character didn't do what. Besides, I had this idea of somehow incorporating Tami into an even more deeper mission.

Sasuke: Who is Tami anyway, and why do you have her looking like a female me back when I was five? Matter of fact, what is your obsession with me back when I was a kid?

Me: You'll find out soon enough, as for my obsession … you looked so much more innocent and nicer when your eyes were big like that and shit xD

Itachi: You've been reading from Elena, review her work and maybe she'll be a little faster with this fic than she's been doing.


End file.
